


Becoming

by NotoriousHRC



Series: Homecoming [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Han Solo Lives, Mission Fic, Post The Force Awakens, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousHRC/pseuds/NotoriousHRC
Summary: Part 3 in the Homecoming Series. Sequel to Belonging. A Han/Leia and Reylo story.Han Solo lives, Ben Solo is back with his family, Rey Solo joins the family, what could go wrong now? The Organa-Solo family deals with the remnants of the First Order and with the challenges in Becoming who they were meant to be.“You’ll become who you were meant to be by choosing to be more like that person every day.”
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Han Solo & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Homecoming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741501
Comments: 115
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, everyone! I am thrilled to start sharing this third story in the Homecoming series, Becoming, the sequel to Belonging. If you haven't already read Belonging, I highly suggest you do for context. We pick up after the first epilogue (chapter 27 in becoming). This story will be 24 chapters and I will continue with daily updates until it is done!
> 
> This is under the same format as the previous stories, it starts with a flashback and then continues with the present-day plot. Ben Solo is now 6-years-old in all of these flashbacks. You can also look forward to more Reylo in this story, though it is still Han/Leia centered.
> 
> The first chapter relates to the May Han/Leia Challenge topic of Flowers.
> 
> As always, please leave me your notes as I love to hear your thoughts and they really do influence future chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_The coming of spring meant the birth of new life._

_The animal populations knew instinctively this was the time to procreate, to grow their family. And the plant life thrived under the environmental conditions that spring ushered in._

_At least it usually did._

_When one lived in the bustling city, one had to work hard to see the evidence of such new life._

_The Organa-Solo residence already had one life growing, only now he was 6-years-old and still sprouting like a weed. But plant life was hard to come by in Hanna City._

_So the Organa-Solo household decided to sprout their own life on the outside balcony. Or at least, Leia and Ben had._

_“Can I plant the blue flowers?” Ben asked as he moved to kneel on the outside chair. Now he could see the expanse of instruments that covered their balcony table. He saw the four flower boxes his Mom brought home with her the previous evening. There was a bag of dirt and then some smaller, flat bags of seeds._

_Ben took his time to examine all the pictures on the seed packages. He saw red, purple, pink, blue, and yellow flowers. Some were big and some were smaller. He liked the look of the blue flowers, so he brought that packet closer to his seat._

_“You can plant the blue flowers,” his Mom confirmed as she also scanned over the table, wondering if there was anything she was forgetting._

_She had never done this before, but after visiting Naboo again on one of her recent travels she was reminded of the beauty of nature. It also reminded her of the beautiful scenery she was used to on Alderaan. She wanted her son to be able to experience the same beautiful nature she remembered from her childhood. And Ben was more than happy to participate._

_“What do we do first?” Ben asked, curious as to how the little dots in the packages would turn into the beautiful images portrayed on the front._

_“Well…” Leia thought about the logical process. “Let’s start by putting the dirt into our pots.”_

_Ben was ready in seconds as he grabbed the bag of dirt and brought it closer to him. “We need to cut the top.” He made a motion with his fingers that looked like scissors._

_Scissors, of course! That’s what she forgot._

_“I’ll go get them,” she said as she made her way inside and to the kitchen for the tool._

_When she returned, Ben held the bag while she cut off a corner at an angle._

_“Now we need to pour the dirt into the pots.” Leia took the bag into her arm. “How about I pour and you hold the pot steady?”_

_Ben went to work on his assigned job. He held each of the four pots and helped to wiggle the bag when the dirt was clumped up in the opening. He used his hands to feel the dirt and smooth it around._

_“It’s cold,” he observed, lifting his hand to notice the dark black his fingertips had become._

_Once all four pots were full of dirt, Leia put the bag on the floor and set off to instruct on the next step._

_“Next we need to figure out what to plant in each box.”_

_“I want to plant the blue ones,” he reminded her._

_“I know, Ben,” she reiterated. “But should we put the different colors in each box or should we mix it up and put some of each color in every box?”_

_Ben thought for a moment before making his decision. “I think we should mix it up.”_

_Leia nodded in agreement. “I think that’s a good idea.”_

_Ben ripped open the package of blue seeds, poured some out into his free hand, and took a few of the little specs in his palm. “They’re so tiny.”_

_“They are,” Leia noted as she opened the yellow flower seeds and gestured to the pot closest to her son. “How about we put blue and yellow flowers into this first one?”_

_Ben nodded as he moved closer to the pot._

_“Now we need to dig a little hole in the soil first.” She used her fingers to demonstrate, digging a hole all the way up and past the sapphire ring on her finger._

_Ben copied her motions in the dirt._

_“Then we put in a seed.”_

_“Just one?” Ben asked._

_Well, Leia didn’t know the proper answer, so she used her best guess. “Let’s put in two or three, that way maybe one of the seeds will grow.”_

_They both counted out three seeds as they dropped them into each hole._

_“Then we cover it back with the dirt, right?” Ben asked._

_She nodded at her son. “That’s right.”_

_“We did this in school one time,” Ben remembered back._

_“You did,” Leia said in surprise. “Well then, you should be teaching me how to do this!”_

_Ben liked that thought. “Next we need water!” He told his pupil._

_“Hold on.” She hated to interrupt his enthusiasm. “Let’s plant two or three more yellow and blue flowers in this pot and then we’ll water the whole thing.”_

_Ben agreed and quickly dug his holes and placed his blue flower seeds into the holes before covering them up again. Leia did the same thing with her yellow seeds._

_“Now we water!” Ben said as he moved towards the watering can Leia had also purchased and filled with water. He needed her help as they both raised the can to the pot and gave it a healthy drink._

_“Not too much,” Ben warned as they set the can aside._

_“Was that good?” Leia asked as she shook off her hands, the dirt mixed with the water made her fingers wet and dirty._

_Ben nodded, very pleased with their job. “Now we can plant the next one with red and blue.”_

_And so the family continued their job. Each of the four flower pots somehow ended up with blue flowers featured in them. Ben was very pleased with their four completed boxes and helped his Mommy carry them to the sill of the balcony where they would get the most light._

_“How long will it take for them to grow?”_

_Leia held a package of seeds by the corners as she read the instructions. “It says they should bloom anywhere between four and eight weeks from now.”_

_Ben nodded as he wiped some of this dirt from his fingers on his pants._

_“Hey,” another voice came from the balcony door as a new face peeked out. “I’ve been calling for you both.”_

_“Hi, honey,” Leia greeted with a smile. “We didn’t hear you come in.”_

_“Mommy and I planted our flowers!” Ben exclaimed as he showed his Daddy their boxes._

_“I see that. Looks great,” Han praised, too ignorant to know if that sentiment was accurate or not. He took another look at his son. “Did you plant yourself in the dirt as well?”_

_Ben looked down at his hands, shirt, and pants._

_“No! It’s a messy job, Daddy.” Ben got a better look at his mother. “Look at Mommy!” He pointed._

_“Oh no!” Han exclaimed as he got a better look at the dirt smudge covering her cheek and the black tint of her fingers. “Not the Princess too!"_

_“It’s a messy job, Daddy,” she repeated their son’s explanation._

_He smirked at her and then again at Ben as he took a step further onto the balcony and spread his arms. “I would usually go change, but it looks like I fit right in with my family looking just like this.”_

_He was referring to the grease smudges that colored his shirt from his day of work._

_He watched as Leia shifted her weight onto her right foot and brought a finger to her chin, looking like she was in contemplation._

_“I don’t know Ben. I don’t think your Daddy is dirty enough for this family.”_

_Ben caught on immediately. He scrunched his little nose as he brought his blackened hands up in a claw-like pose, ready to pounce. And then he charged at his father. His hands immediately tangling in the shirt leaving dark streaks wherever he touched._

_Han tried his best to finagle the dirty paws off of him, but that left him unprepared for the second pair of hands that reached for his face and immediately smeared their filth all over his cheeks._

_Her guffaws could be heard for miles._

_“How juvenile, Mrs. Solo.” He pretended to reprimand as he finally captured his son’s wrists in one of his hands and used the other hand to try and maneuver his wife’s own hands to further color her own face._

_“Daddy! Lift me up!” Ben had latched both his hands together and was waiting for his father to swing him into the air._

_Han gave up on his pursuit when he heard the request. He couldn’t resist the kid, so he readjusted his grip to haul the 20 kg weight up into the air, swinging him from one side to the other as more laughter erupted from the Organa-Solo household over the Hanna City skyline._

* * *

The smell of the burning lightsabers wafted through both of their nostrils as they again clashed together with force. Her saber slid against his as she broke, turning back and facing him from afar.

The sounds of their battle were the dominant noises coming from the calm and peaceful scenery surrounding the Varykino lake area. They found a place a few steps away from the academy grounds to suit their own sparing 

She held the blue instrument in her right hand, clutching it in a different grip as she came at him from above. He blocked it, turning his own body to duck under her and attempt to throw her off balance with a kick to her legs. But she was smarter than that now.

She jumped as soon as she saw what he was doing, her body tumbling forward and then standing steady in the place where he used to be, her eyes playfully triumphant.

He took a glance at her over his shoulder. The sweaty tendrils framing her face were sticky on her skin. Her lower bun had almost come completely out of its do. Her eyes were… Her eyes were fierce as they again analyzed their prey.

She let out a mighty groan as she pounced, locking their sabers once more and this time twisting her wrist so his grip was forced to loosen and drop the instrument.

His lightsaber quickly found its way to her other hand as the victor stepped back triumphant.

She didn’t even acknowledge her success as she immediately threw his saber back at him and took her defensive stance. 

“Come on,” she goaded him, shuffling her weight from one foot to another. “Come at me again and make it more believable this time.”

He was holding back, but he didn’t know she realized that. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt,” he said with his arms out in defense.

“You won’t hurt me,” she insisted.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

She tilted her head as her hands went to her hips. “I won’t hurt you!”

He let out a singular “Ha,” at her line. “You speak like that has no precedence.”

Rey opened her mouth, but then quickly closed it as she analyzed the validity in his comment. “I wouldn’t take it that far again, especially not here.”

Ben narrowed his eyes, questioning the ending of her sentence.

Rey explained. “You’re mother would kill me if she saw even a scratch on you.”

There was no lie in her observation. 

Ben countered. “I think she would do the same if the scratch was on you.”

There was no lie in that observation either.

Ben disengaged his blue-hued saber and attached it to his belted waist. “Are we done?”

Rey followed his lead. “We can be.” She noticed he seemed particularly fed up with something. “What’s wrong?”

He shrugged with minor frustration at being asked that question. “Nothing. I’m hungry.”

She bit her lip as the corners of her mouth turned up. “You’re always hungry.”

“Yes,” he confirmed immediately. “And especially now that it’s past dinner time. So can we go?”

She listened to his stomach as her steps took her back on the path towards the academy. “Fine, we can go.”

Now he felt bad. 

He took a few paces with his long legs to catch up to her. “I’m sorry if you're mad.”

“I’m not mad,” she said monotone.

Yeah, she was definitely mad.

“Yes you are…” he countered.

“I am not,” she fired back.

“Okay, so this is your pleasant tone,” he mocked.

“Just…” she bit back, the frustration in her voice dripping through. 

She stopped her forward motion and swung her body to face his. 

“Shut up, okay? I’ll ask your mother next time I want to get in some extra practice.”

The ‘extra practice’ line is what it took for him to realizes that she actually wasn’t mad. She was scared.

His capable yet unsure young wife was feeling insecure. Insecure about her abilities to train the next generation of Jedi up to and surpassing the standards and challenges of past generations. Not only that, she questioned her own skill as a Jedi and felt the need to continuously improve herself.

He took in this new understanding as he moved his arm to brush against hers and linked his sweaty fingers into her sweaty palm. 

“Rey, you are more than capable of doing this,” he began by offering the assurance he believed with all his heart. 

She turned away from him and started walking again along their path

He kept up with her. “You are equal to my skill in almost every aspect and certainly surpass me in others.” 

She was silent as they continued towards the academy.

“Luke was more than impressed with the system you set up here. Recruits are staying during the fall and winter months and returning home for the rest of the year.” 

This was one of their key changes to the structure of future Jedi training. 

“Just like in the force, our future Jedi will be encouraged to find their own balance between training and life outside the academy.”

Now he was the one to stop her with a hand on her shoulder. 

“You’re doing well, my darling. I only wish you could believe that.”

She wished she could believe that too. Though she liked hearing him encourage her. It was a much-needed counter to her own mind that constantly held doubt. 

She pursed her lips together as she looked towards her shoes. “The first trainees will be going home soon, their first year here completed.”

She had taken on a small class, to begin with, only 3 pupils. 

He nodded. “I watched you with them the other day.”

That was apparently news to her as her eyes flicked up to his face in surprise. 

He brought his other hand to her other shoulder as he tried to let his words seep past the crowding doubt that plagued her mind.

“You have done well. And you will do well in the future.”

He was sure this brief conversation didn’t change all her preconceived notions of how she performed as a teacher, but he hoped it helped. At least she wasn’t cross with him anymore.

“And you?” She asked her partner. “What about your future?”

His future. He huffed. They were supposed to be talking about her not about him. This was not a welcome topic most days.

His eyes narrowed as he expertly changed the subject. “Darling, you’re dirty.” He noticed the smudge of dirt that colored her cheek.

“I suppose I am,” she admitted. “I didn’t notice.”

“I noticed.”

“It’s a new look.” She let her hands come to frame her chin as she tilted her head. “What do you think?”

He smirked as he wiped the smudge off the corner of her cheek with his thumb. “I can get used to this.”

She took his left hand firmly in hers as they climbed over the last hill before they would reach the academy, taking in the beauty of nature that was enshrined here on Naboo.

He squeezed her digits and then pulled her hand up further to examine it, curious about the lack of weight on her finger.

“Where’s your ring?”

She looked too before giving an answer. “I must have forgotten to put it back on after the last class today.”

“You know,” he lowered their hands again. “Three-year-old Ben really liked that piece of jewelry and 30-year-old Ben likes it even more.”

She scoffed at his more than subtle assessment. “I can’t very well handle a lightsaber when my finger is enshrined in gold.”

He couldn’t argue with that.

She turned a sly eye towards him. “Why don’t you wear it?”

His jaw opened as his eyebrows raised. “Um… no.”

“Why are women expected to wear marital rings and men can choose whether they want to or not?” She was keen to question the structural rules of social etiquette. 

He shook his head. “I don’t have the answer to all of society’s problems.”

She brought her mind back to the exquisite sapphire ring that currently sat on her bedside table. “It’s beautiful. I just don’t want to mess it up.” 

She sighed as her head dropped to her chest. “I’m sorry I’m complaining so much today. I really have no reason to.” 

He didn’t respond with words, just tugged her hand closer to him.

With hesitation, Rey tilted her head up to her husband. “Do you ever feel like things are just too perfect right now? Like something is bound to come and take this all away.”

He quickly made to set those notions straight. For the third time on their short walk, they halted as he came to stand in front of her, his hands now clutching both of hers in a fierce grip. He spoke with a level of authority that was not to be questioned.

“My darling, you deserve every drop of goodness that lays itself at your worthy feet.”

With a sigh of resigned understanding, she let her forehead come to rest on his chest, her arms encircling his waist. If only her proximity could make her actually believe his words.

He held her close, finishing his pep talk.

“You are my Rey. You deserve that and so much more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are back on this journey with me!
> 
> Enjoy!

_She was even more vocal than usual, and that was saying something. He would need three hands to count the number of times the words ‘I love you’ fell from her lips in whispered affection. And between those devotions… gods, he was feeling lucky to have her in his bed that night._

_He was surprised when he got her message that she would be picking Ben up from his school that day. When Han was on planet it was usually his job to pick up their 6-year-old son up from his class at the end of the day. But the fact that Leia was able to, meant that she got out of work early and would be home early. That, he thought, was sure to either benefit him or cause him to worry._

_It turned out to both benefit and worry him. Leia was quite cheerful through dinner and spent the rest of her evening at the kitchen table with Ben. First helping him with his homework and then moving into his bedroom to help him rearrange some of his furniture to better accommodate the new chair he just got for his birthday shaped like a pilot’s seat. Ben was thrilled when Leia suggested moving it to face the window so it would feel more like he was flying over the skies of Chandrila._

_Han noticed that she kept busy, giving all her time to her son. It’s not that she didn’t do that on a normal basis, but he took note of her particular attention today._

_He was pleasantly surprised when her energies were not used up on their son. After Ben was tucked into bed and given his good night kiss, she apparently decided it was time for Han’s extended good night kiss._

_He had no complaints and he didn’t think she did either from her already established extreme vocal reaction._

_But that’s when his worry set in. Something was up._

_“Leia,” he asked, his breath only recently calmed as he laid his heavy head on her stomach._

_Her fingers came to comb through his hair. “Hum?” She questioned quietly._

_He felt her response as his head bounced on her stomach._

_“What’s up?” He said in the concerned voice of the man that knew her so well._

_“What makes you think that…”_

_She was cut off from her monotone phrase by the look he gave her as he straightened his head so his chin was still pressed into her gut._

_She lowered her eyes and squinted at his look, finding it annoying that he was so good at reading her._

_Now she had to tell him. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling as she made his head bobble with her exaggerated exhale._

_“Mon’s sending me to Hosnian Prime next week.”_

_Aha, there it was. The next hurdle they were going to face together._

_“Okay…” he let out his own exhale as he thought this through._

_“I already tried to talk myself out of it,” she continued. “But I really can’t this time.”_

_Of course, she was needed. She was always needed. And he understood that._

_He tilted his head back down so it again laid on her body, his cheek caressing the silky skin it found there. “I know.”_

_Her hand went back to its soothing motions through his locks. The motion was doing its job for both of them. He was feeling the pull of sleep more and more appealing and she was feeling less stressed about her necessary travel._

_“How long?”_

_“Four days, three nights.”_

_It wasn’t long, it shouldn’t be an issue. Han was gone on his work excursions for much longer lengths of time. But this was different._

_“We’ll be fine,” Hen muttered in the middle of a mighty yawn._

_“Will you though?” She questioned, both skeptical at his assurance and warily at his sentiment._

_His arms traveled from their sprawled position across the bed to either side of her rib cage. His fingers pressed into her sides and stroked up and down along her torso. “We’ll have to, won’t we.”_

_“I wish I could take him with me.”_

_Han bristled at that note. Yeah, he had some troubles and insecurities adjusting to life with a kid early on, but their son was 6-years-old now and Han was more than capable of taking care of him… most of the time._

_Leia continued. “But that’s not an option this time.”_

_“We’ll be okay, Leia. We’ve managed before.”_

_True, they had survived weeks without their fearless leader before, but it usually wasn’t smooth. There was usually one nightmare that had ripped their boy from his peaceful slumber and lingered in his brain through the night, making sleep impossible for the tired child. That meant that Han never got a good nights sleep because their son found his dark, wandering mind bearable as long as he was in his father’s arms._

_“That’s why you spent the evening with him,” Han noted his observation._

_She nodded, but her mind shortly drifted elsewhere. He felt the hitch in her breath and raised himself onto his elbows to better look at her face. It was now scrunched in what appeared to be pain._

_“What is it?” He creased his own eyebrows in worry._

_She didn’t ignore him exactly but instead chose to take action. She rolled herself out of bed and walked quickly towards their dresser drawer, pulling out a few items of clothing._

_“Put something on.” She threw him a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Ben will be here soon.”_

_And that just validated their whole previous conversation and their worries about Leia leaving._

_He pulled on his shirt and stood from the bed to slide on the shorts. “Let me get him,” Han offered, dragging a hand through his hair and down his face as he made labored steps to the door._

_Leia let him go while she moved to don her own shirt and shorts._

_Han made his way to their son’s room and slowly opened the door. The 6-year-old was still asleep, but Leia had sensed correctly. As Han stepped closer, he could see the rapid eye movement happening under his little eyelids that were almost hidden by the thick, black locks strewn over his face._

_Han sat on the side of the bed and moved his hand to the boy’s stomach which was tucked under the spaceship sheets._

_“Ben, buddy,” he began as he shook the little body, his best attempt to save him from his own thoughts. “It’s okay buddy. Wake up.”_

_It took a moment, but his little eyes eventually blinked open and the tension in his body reached a high._

_“Daddy…” Ben said rolling his head on his pillow, his arms and legs feeling stiff with stress._

_“It’s okay, buddy,” Han moved his hand over his son’s chest._

_Ben’s eyes closed and he rolled his head to nestle into his pillow, doing everything he could to self soothe._

_“I don’t like this,” his little voice admitted with sadness._

_“I know, buddy…” Han whispered back._

_Leia finally joined them in their son’s room. She walked on weary legs over to the bed and knelt down beside her son’s face. Her hands went to his hair as she smoothed back the strands, her fingers pressing through the scary thoughts whirling through his mind._

_“It’s okay, bubba. We’re here.”_

* * *

Naboo was a beautiful place.

It almost made Leia feel like her life was brought back full circle. Her mother was born here and her son was married here. Naboo was a part of her family and she was at peace living full time on this serene planet. In her opinion, Rey made the right choice when she elected to host her Jedi academy here.

The Varykino lake area was truly exquisite, a gift from nature to all who were fortunate enough to gaze upon its lush agriculture and sit beneath its calming skies. It almost made her never want to leave… almost.

She didn’t change overnight and Leia Organa always had an adventurous soul made even more so by the encouragement of her nomadic husband. It seemed like they were always off planet, whether on missions for the Alliance of the Republic, the new name for the government structure that emerged after the fall of Snoke and the First Order, or on personal missions with the only goal being personal enjoyment.

Leia preferred the latter type of travel to the previous, but she was self-reflective enough to admit to herself that she enjoyed the diplomatic missions she was still often called out for. Just last week she had been sent to Hosnian Prime to meet their new Senator and scope out his political orientation on behalf of her Alliance allies. She was feeling useful and fulfilled.

That did not mean that she didn’t have her reasons to question the powers in charge. Yes, she had trained many of the new Alliance leaders, but she had trained them to think for themselves which meant that every once in a while she was called for a job and she did not particularly want to take or agree with their rationale.

This was one of those missions.

“Arkanis?” Han questioned with the same skepticism that she felt. 

He was following behind her as she relayed the late evening call she just received from her contacts in the Alliance of the Republic. He followed her from the door of her private office, through the high ceilinged hallway with arched molding, and into their second-floor bedroom. 

This was certainly the finest living arrangements either had experienced as a married couple. Their previous apartments on Chandrila and on Hosnian Prime were nothing to scoff at. They were comfortable, livable but their status and considerable assets now allowed them to splurge on the beautiful cottage and land they now called home. The second floor alone comprised of four bedrooms, plenty of room for invited guests. 

They both fell in love with the bedroom as soon as they first stepped in it. The arched canopy over the carved bed frame was the second greatest asset. The view of the lake and mountains was the greatest.

Han continued to follow her as they stepped into their now familiar bedroom. “Why are they sendin’ YOU there?” He highlighted the ‘you.’

She tilted her head back over her shoulder and scoffed at his phrasing.

He quickly took it back. “I don’t question your abilities, your highness.” He used that last phrase with the sarcasm it deserved. “But…” he tried and failed to think of another way to phrase it that didn’t make it seem like he didn’t doubt her skills. “Why YOU?”

She knew what he meant. “I don’t know,” she said letting out a mighty sigh as she stepped through the bedroom and into their ‘fresher. “I explained to them my previous relationship with the Arkanis representation and with…” Leia moved her hand to gesture the name she didn’t particularly want to say and hoping Han caught on.

“I know who you mean…” Han confirmed leaning against the ‘fresher counter while she worked to remove some of the pins from her hair. He quickly moved to help her as they continued their conversation. “What was her name?”

Unfortunately, she had to say it out loud. “Lady Carise Sindian.” All her loathing was evident in the way the word ‘Lady’ came off of her lips. 

Han remembered the name immediately. He couldn’t forget the events that woman had set in motion and how it affected his family.

It was about 9 years ago. The New Republic was still the law of the land and then-Senator Sindian was the representative of Arkanis. She was bestowed the title Lady Sindian from Birren when Leia turned down the title. And it was in the Great Hall of Birren that Lady Sindian discovered a long lost treasure, a gift from Bail Organa that would prove disastrous to the Princess. 

A music box that held a voice recording admitting to a tightly held secret. Leia Organa was the daughter of Darth Vader and Padmé Amidala. Of course, Lady Sindian did not keep this information to herself but instead used it to expose the current Senator Organa to the New Republic, causing her to step down from leadership, and destroy her reputation in the galaxy.

Leia had taken the unexpected and strategically planned exposure with the grace she had everything else in her life. But that did not mean she didn't take action against the culprits. Lady Sindian lost her title and her position in the Senate, stripped of all power and the royal title she so desperately craved. 

But that was 9 years ago, a lot had happened since then. Aligning herself with the First Order, she rose again to prominence on her home planet and was again using the title Senator from Arkanis. The fall of the First Order did not mean the fall of their supporters and the wealthy systems that still thrived in their image. And Arkanis was one of those wealthy systems.

Leia desperately hoped the Alliance would be able to bring Alderaan’s former ally into this new form of government. But she disagreed with their idea to send herself as the emissary. They had quite the history, most of it ending very badly.

Han broke momentarily from his attention on her hair to look her in the eyes. “Are you going?”

“Of course I am.” Leia Organa would never back down from a challenge. She was diplomatic and had honed a keen political mind through her years of experience. If the Alliance wanted to send her, she was at the ready.

Han nodded and brought his fingers back to the braided grayed caramel hair he was currently unraveling. “When do we leave?” He asked, already on board if she was.

“Next week,” she confirmed, grinning internally at how quickly he volunteered himself to go with her. “I want to bring Ben, too.”

Han nodded again. This wasn’t unusual. Their son had been more than helpful on numerous occasions in the past 2 months since they settled on Naboo and Leia began taking on special projects. Ben could speak to former First Order supporters with a level of experience that few could and he certainly helped ease some of these difficult transitions.

"Think he'll go?”

“I don't see why not,” Leia let a sort of sad sigh enter into her response. “He’s been out of sorts since Rey began training her first cohort.”

Of course, Han had noticed as well. “He's feeling a little left out,” he said from experience. “I know what that’s like.”

“I’ll talk it over with him tomorrow," she said as she removed the last of her pins. 

Han took her now beautifully fresh locks and stroked them as they waterfalled down her back. “You like when he comes along.” He added a pleasantly knowing smirk to his comment.

“So do you,” she noted back, pulling her hair around to her front to complete her nightly braid. 

Han reluctantly parted with her gloriously long tresses as he crossed his arms across his chest.“It was weird bringin’ him back to D’Qar and then havin’ to let him go again for a whole year.”

He was referring to the year where Ben and Rey disappeared as she trained to become a full Jedi.

“You know it was best.” 

Of course, he knew, but he still didn’t like it.

She finished the end of the braid with a tie. “We had a lot to do to bring most of the remaining First Order leadership down and he needed time to heal.”

“I know,” he admitted. In the long run, the distance and time alone worked out in all of their favors. “And then he came back with a fiancé.”

Leia turned towards her husband has she leaned her hip against the counter, a luminous grin lighting up her face. “That part I am extremely happy about.”

He matched her grin. “I know that. You don’t hide that well.”

“Neither do you,” she said, reveling in the blissfully content man beside her. Her arms snaked around his waist as her hands pressed into his body.

He was more than happy to meet her caress with his own. “You tired?” He asked as his forehead came to rest on hers. If he was reading her signs correctly, the answer was no.

“No, why?”

He was never so happy to be right. “Because…” He moved his hands up to her shoulder blades as his head rolled over hers so that his mouth was pressed against her ear. “I seem to remember a wife from yesteryear who would always require a lot of attention before she would leave to travel far and wide.”

Oh, but did she remember those events. “That was because I felt bad leaving you.” She knew he would see straight through her playful excuse. “I’m not leaving you anymore.”

“Maybe you should,” he said as he pulled back to look at her, taking a step away as he pretended to take her words seriously. “Don’t they say ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder?’”

“That’s bantha shit,” she declared as she took the extra step towards him so they were back to holding each other close.

His hands easily fell back to her body, pulling her close as his lips pressed a devotion onto her forehead. “So you’ll love me just as much and just as well when we’re together?”

She felt the chuckle deep in her throat as she tilted her chin up so her lips were merely a breath away. “I’ll let you be the judge of my loving, flyboy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you can't already tell, this is definitely a mission-driven fic where we get to see what it would have been like if Ben Solo returned, Han Solo lived, and the family was on the same side, fighting together!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Han made his way through the intricate labyrinth of hallways that made up the inner Senate office chambers. This man could navigate almost any ship through almost any situation or to any location in the galaxy, but he could never figure out the layout of this complicated building. He usually ended up wandering around until someone asked if he needed help. That was true this time as well._

_Once he got directions from someone, he finally was able to recognize some of the hallway decors as familiar sites. Before long, he came across a familiar nameplate outside the familiar door._

_He pressed open the door and walked in. He was greeted by a familiar face sitting at the front entry desk._

_The face lifted her head up from her intense study of the holopad in front of her. Her eyes immediately dropped when she recognized him and she got back to work._

_“She’s in a meeting Mr. Solo.”_

_Han wasn't insulted by her lack of welcome. He took it as a compliment. Meaning he was a familiar enough sight that he didn’t need any pomp of a greeting. “Thanks, Evaan. I’ll wait.”_

_“You might be waiting a while,” the staff member spoke again. “She has a lunch meeting after this.”_

_Han shrugged his shoulders as his hands went to his belt. “S’okay. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d say hi.”_

_He wasn't a regular visitor to the Senate office. But he thought it might be nice to surprise her and potentially do lunch. Only it seemed like she had other pre-established plans._

_He would settle for a quick hello and goodbye. He was already here so he might as well wait._

_“Don’t have anything else to do this afternoon,” he muttered to himself as he took a circular walk through her outer office before setting himself on one end of the sofa._

_It was a nice office, he would certainly admit that. The royal blue wall color was a good representation of the prestige and honor she represented. The room was decorated sparsely with a few holo images of her in the Senate and meeting with different planet representation. He noticed she moved the model of her home planet onto a shelf across from the sofa. He liked the new placement. It immediately caught the attention of any guest or visitors, reminding them where she came from._

_He also liked the various nods to the war that scattered around the room. A pilot helmet, a model of R2-D2, and the rebellion crest all did homage to their hard-fought battles and reminded them of their victory. Maybe Han could find a model of the Falcon for her to display? She might not appreciate it, but he would._

_He glanced at the table right beside him on the sofa to see another familiar image. This one with him featured alongside her. The photographer had somehow snapped an image of them dancing at a gala a few years ago. You could see her face most clearly, but Han’s was also there in profile, a brilliant smile gracing both of their lips. You could see the lump of their son held between them. His head was resting against his mother’s so only the back of his dark hair was visible._

_This is how Leia wanted it, no public images of their little boy’s face. He deserved his privacy, even if both his mother and father didn't get it. They could go after Leia and they sometimes went after Han, but never their son. She did her best to protect him._

_He crossed his ankle over his knee as he leaned back into the sofa, getting more comfortable. Knowing Leia, her meeting would certainly go long._

_The front office door opened again and drew both of their heads to the sound and the new occupant._

_“Ambassador Schrolit.”_

_Apparently Evaan recognized the rounded, bearded man that entered._

_She stood and walked around from behind her desk. “Welcome. Please have a seat.”_

_She gestured to the small seating space where Han was currently occupying._

_“The Senator will be with you shortly. She’s just finishing up in another meeting.”_

_The man took in a short, labored breath before nodding his head politely in her direction. “Thank you.”_

_“May I offer you something to drink or eat?”_

_The man took a moment to think. "Some tea might be nice. We are having lunch so nothing more than that.”_

_Evaan bowed out of the room through a side door as she went for the tea._

_The heavyset man sat on the other edge of the sofa next to Han. Han took him in from his peripheral vision. He had on an interesting type of hat, probably native to whatever planet he was from. His clothing was quite elaborate and an unusual mixture of blue and orange coloring. His sizable cheeks were covered in brown stubble's that grew into a full beard when they reached his chin._

_Han took an estimate of the type of politician he was. He liked to show off his power, his influence over important decisions. He was always the first one and the last one to speak on a topic. But his exuberant arrogance did not equal his skill. Although, that was Han’s estimation of basically every politician he ever met. Except for HIS politician._

_Han was proved partially correct when the man spoke first, not able to bear the silence of the room._

_“Nice weather today.”_

_Han smirked internally as he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, it is.”_

_The ambassador paused, before trying to strike another conversation. “What do you do?”_

_The ambassador had obviously not recognized his companion in person or maybe he had been living under a rock and hadn't picked up on any of the news from the last seven years._

_“I’m a pilot,” Han said turning his eyes towards the man across the sofa. “I take on private shipments and clients.”_

_“How nice.” The skeptical and slightly degrading tone the man took made Han believe that wasn't his sentiment at all._

_“I also work with the Five Sabers race.” Han wasn't sure why he added that. He certainly didn't feel the need to impress this man. He would have found it hard to think back and count the number of times his own history and his current job seemed to be diminished by those who worked in his wife's realm._

_“Oh, so you’re a racer?” The man seemed surprised and somewhat more impressed by that._

_“Sure.” Han let him believe what he wanted to._

_“Do you fly Senator Organa?”_

_Han had to grin at that thought. “Yeah, I definitely do that…”_

_Both of the men's heads turned as another door clicked open and a female voice was heard entering._

_“Let me walk you out.”_

_An unidentified woman appeared first, turning over her shoulder one last time in farewell. “Thank you, Senator. It’s been a pleasure.”_

_The unidentified woman nodded at the men on the couch as she swiftly exited the antechamber. Both men’s heads snapped back to the internal office door as the woman of the hour finally entered._

_The Ambassador was now standing as the impressive woman made her way over to him in greeting._

_“Ambassador Schrolit. How good to see you again.” Her flawlessly orchestrated expression made her every move seem completely genuine. And it usually was. But Han could tell that this one wasn’t. Her jaw flinched and her right eye crinkled._

_“Senator Organa. Lovely as ever.” The charismatic man pumped his charm up to an 11 as he leaned over to kiss her extended hand._

_She smiled appropriately, but she went to quickly remove her hand and hide it behind her back. Without even looking at the other man still slouched on the sofa, she made her next remark._

_“Do you mind terribly waiting for a few more moments? I have one quick matter to attend to and then I’ll be ready for lunch.”_

_“Of course, Senator.” He was putty in her hands, that was for sure._

_Evaan made her presence know by placing the tea on the table in front of the Ambassador and relaying their plan. “You have a reservation at Vreolia’s.”_

_Leia turned to her aide. “Wonderful. Thank you.”_

_Finally, after all her professional waltzing around, she finally gave him the time of day in the form of a side-eye._

_He took the opportunity to speak, removing his ankle from his knee and leaning forward with his elbows propped on his legs._

_“Senator Organa-Solo.” He added that last part deliberately. “Do you have a spare moment for a poor simple man?”_

_If they were alone she would have scoffed at his remark. But she didn’t give an obvious reaction to their audience. “Only a moment, mind you.”_

_She turned to walk over to her office door and gestured to the archway. “Well, come on.” Her voice held impatience, making him quick to comply._

_“Yes, Princess,” he nodded his head, what some might call, respectively. “Of course, your worship.”_

_She actually did roll her eyes this time when his frame was blocking her from her other guest._

_He didn’t move very far into the room and turned back to her as soon as the door closed._

_She let her twisted body rest against the closed door, her one hand coming to rest in a tantalizing position on her upper thigh. “Hey, lover.”_

_He pressed his lips together in response. “Sweetheart.”_

_She smirked, taking a step forward so she was closer to him. “What brings you to the bowels of the government?”_

_His hands went behind his back as he leaned his torso forward in almost a mock bow. “You.”_

_With a single pointed finger, she lifted his chin back to full height. “And what did I do to deserve you?”_

_“Nothing,” he shrugged nonchalantly before making to fix a stray hair that had come to fall in front of her ear. “Everything.”_

_She reveled in his gentle caress by her ear._

_“I was just nearby meeting with a new client.” His eyes turned annoyed as he gestured to the exit door. “Thought you might want lunch…”_

_“I would like lunch with you,” she admitted, bringing her hands to grab his belted hips.“But will you settle for dinner?”_

_He pretended to think. “I will. Can I bring my kid though? I’d hate to neglect the poor thing and he’s gotta eat too.”_

_Now she shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure, bring the kid. Just make sure he washes his hands and uses his manners. The royal palace hates slobs.”_

_He nodded in mock seriousness. “Got it. No slobs.”_

_She nodded her assurance and quickly let her lips curl up. “Now, I need to go.”_

_“I thought you had another matter to attend to?” He questioned while he held her in place with a hand on each of her upper arms._

_“Yes,” she nodded. “You’re my matter.”_

_And with that confirmed, she lifted to her toes to reach his lips for an all to quick peck._

_“Consider yourself attended to.”_

_He leaned down for one more kiss before trailing his hands down to squeeze hers._

_“Give ‘em hell.”_

* * *

She found her son the next morning in the first place she looked. He must have driven over early because, from the looks of the mechanical parts that laid strewn on the hanger floor, he had already done a number on his own ship. She followed the clanking sound to the other side of the ship where she found even more parts.

“Hi, sweetie,” Leia said as she came to view her son’s legs hanging from an open hatch in the bowels of his ship.

Ben’s head crouched down and peeked from under the hatch as he recognized the visitor with his own sight rather than his Jedi sight. 

“Mom,” he greeted as he moved to jump down to the hanger floor from his position. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” she answered.

She couldn’t help but ask him after she was truly baffled by the number of pieces of, what she would call, junk on the hanger floor.

“What are you trying to do?” Her confused face met his.

He simply explained. “I’m rewiring the controls to be able to pivot and decelerate faster than they were programmed to.”

“I know those words, but they sound like your fathers which makes me question whether it’s legal.”

“It’s fine, Mom,” he assured her with the attitude of a son who was placating his parent.

She let his explanation stand for now. Besides, she had more important things she wanted to hear from him. She walked to a nearby crate and sat on the top, her hands gripping the edge on either side of her body.

“How are you?” She asked what seemed like a customary greeting.

“Fine.” Ben gave the stoic, customary answer.

“Ben…” That wasn’t the answer she was looking for, so she asked again. “Really, how are you?”

Of course, she knew him, was able to see through any bluster he was portraying. 

“I’m content.” His answer was honest, but it lacked any helpful information.

Leia changed the direction of the conversation. “How’s Rey?”

This is was happier to talk about. 

“She’s good.” He nodded as he thought back to their previous conversation. “She’s looking forward to the end of her first year of training.”

“I imagine so.” Leia smiled thinking about the girl’s success in her academy. “She’s doing well.”

Ben nodded, agreeing with his mother’s assessment. “You’ve seen her in training. I know she values your input.”

“I’m happy to give it.”

Ben swallowed before taking another step towards his mother. “She’s still questioning her own skills and her abilities as a teacher.”

Leia listened, nodding with acknowledgment. “I can understand why. It’s a massive job she’s agreed to take on and she’s following in the footsteps of massive failures.”

Ben had to agree with that statement, but it only made him feel even more anxious for his wife. He believed in her and he believed she was doing the right thing. But he understood the pressures that were being placed on her as the keeper of the new generation of Jedi.

“I don’t know how to help her,” he admitted.

“Just be there.” Leia raised her eyes to her son as she gave her well-earned advice. “She’ll need you there to quell any doubts in her mind and show her the power she already possesses inside of her.”

He nodded, finding so much appreciation for the family he had supporting him. 

She lowered her head and then raised it again as she changed the subject. “I got another call from my contact.”

He crossed his arms and leaned on one of the landing gears. “Where are they sending you?”

“Arkanis,” she uttered in a cryptic way that made him believe there was more to the story. 

“Arkanis.” He raked back through his mind as he tried to remember why that planet sparked his memory. “Something happened between you and them.”

She let out a telling smirk as she confirmed his broad memory. “You’re right about that.”

“They were allies of the First Order…” He didn’t have anything else of substance to offer.

She wet her lips and opened her jaw slightly before revealing the irony. “Senator Carise Sindian from Arkanis was the one who…”

She didn't need to continue. He sucked in a full breath as his entire torso rocked. “Now I remember.”

Leia continued now that they were on the same page. “I personally informed her of her demotion of both Senatorial and royal titles. And that was the last time I saw her.” 

“I don’t remember her name other than from…” he gestured to the story she just told. “That. She’s former First Order?”

Leia nodded and shrugged her shoulders. “She certainly supported their rise and apparently gave them enough support that they gave her back her Senatorial title and she earned enough respect to continue to influence their politics.”

That seems to be a predictable pattern nowadays. Senators and influencers who lost power under the New Republic gained it back when the First Order ascended. Now, the entire galaxy was in a place of flux and new negotiations were happening everywhere. This was obviously the case with SENATOR Sindian.

“She’s back in power now?” 

Leia nodded again, however reluctantly. “It seems she wants to align her leadership of Arkanis with the Alliance of the Republic. And I, or should I say we, have been charged with negotiating this process.” 

He caught the ‘we’ in her statement. 

“Will you come with me?” She finally asked. 

His eyes scanned down to the floor and then back to her. “Is Dad going?”

She tilted her head in a way that meant yes. “He volunteered himself.”

“You think I can be helpful.” It was a statement, not a question. She would never have asked him if she didn’t think so.

“I do,” she confirmed. Her head then turned to a different angle and her eyes told him she was again changing the topic of conversation. “I also think it will be good for you.”

He watched as her eyes glanced around at the mechanics covered floor.

He felt his fingers fiddle with the wrench he was holding. “Gives me something to do.”

“How are you, Ben?”

This was the third time she asked and she hoped she would get a better answer. 

She wasn't going to leave until she had an answer, so he strove to give her one.

“I’m still feeling…” He did his best to search for his feelings. “Lost.”

She was silent as she let him continue. 

“I’m happy. It’s not that.” He wanted to make sure he expressed that clearly. “But I don’t know what to do with my time.”

She had a wry smile forming on her face. “You sound like your father.” 

If he had a credit for every time he heard that phrase… 

“When the Empire fell and he left his military post, he didn’t have any professional aspirations or plans.”

“Except for you,” Ben cut in. “You were his plan.”

“That’s for sure and certain,” she confirmed as her voice turned firm. “He was stuck with me by that point. But he was feeling…” She couldn’t have chosen a better word. “Lost.”

“All I know is my plan was to train Rey.” He stopped his fingers from fiddling as he raised his eyes to meet hers. “She will carry on the Jedi. My job there is done.”

“Your father also knows something about living in a spouse's shadow.”

Yes, Ben supposed his father had already experienced much of the emotions and situations rolling through his head. 

Leia leaned forward, her elbows coming to rest on her knees. He knew from experience that she was about to share something important and probably extremely relevant. 

“You have the great fortune to be able to make a choice.” 

He listened intently. 

“My Ben, my little Ben wanted to be a pilot. What does he want to be now?”

That was the question he wished he knew the answer to. 

“I still love flying, traveling,” 30-year-old Ben confirmed. “I still want to do that.”

She seemed satisfied with that answer. “That’s a start.”

“And this…” he used his arms to gesture the space around them. “This makes me happy."

“I know it does.” She acknowledged the personal satisfaction he got from his ships. “You bring a combination of highly valued skills, sweetie. You’ll find the path that’s right for you.”

He took his hand and pressed his palm into the landing strut. “Maybe… Eventually.”

She disagreed with his dismal sentiment. 

“You’ll become who you were meant to be by choosing to be more like that person every day.”

He heard her, but it didn’t give him much clarity. 

When he raised his eyes, he was ready to return to their previous, more immediate topic.

“I don’t know how I can be helpful with Senator Sindian,” he admitted. “I never worked with her or even traveled to Arkanis.”

“It’s nothing spectacular.” She raised her eyes to the side. “Lots of rain.” 

As the last memory she had flickered into her head, she shared a glance with him.

“It’s also where General Hux was born.” The one member of First Order leadership they had failed to confirm a kill or location on. 

Ben didn’t seem phased with that new knowledge. “Then the planet’s weather clearly affected the dreary bore it birthed.” 

He stood up straight from his previous leaning position.

“I better bring an extra pair of boots.”

She felt the chuckle roll through her chest. She preferred to believe their son got his humor from her. 

With her message delivered, she stood from the crate. “Come over for dinner tonight. You and Rey.”

Ben took a few steps back towards his machinery and the open hatch. “I’ll see if I can pull her away from her students.”

“Do pull her away,” Leia encouraged. “Don’t take no for an answer.” 

He raised his eyebrows at her suggestion. “I don't know what you have heard, but that does not sound like the recipe for marital bliss.”

He had a point, but so did she. Rey needed a break. “If it helps, tell her that her mother-in-law requests her presence.”

Ben shook his head at her, knowing the game she was playing. Leia Organa did not take no for an answer. 

“I’ll relay the order, General.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all who leave a note! I love hearing from you all!
> 
> I really like this flashback chapter! Enjoy!

_Leia was home on time for once. But it still felt too late. She was exhausted. Her day was made slightly better from the greeting she got from her 6-year-old._

_Her boy was growing up, and that meant he had less enthusiasm for greeting his parents at the door and more enthusiasm for finding his own independence. ‘Let me do it,’ was Ben’s new motto._

_“Hi, sweetie,” she said as she leaned down to give him a hug. “How was school?”_

_“Good!” He exclaimed more excited than usual. “I have a homework project and Daddy says you can help me with your part.”_

_Her part?_

_“What kind of project?” She asked now extremely curious, as she set her work holo pads down on the entry table in the foyer._

_He turned back around and moved towards the dining room table._

_She followed and scanned the scattered paper contents on the surface before hearing his voice explain the project._

_“I need to make a project on our family tree.”_

_“Oh,” she questioned, feeling deeply triggered by this project as soon as he mentioned ‘family.’ “Why do you need to do that?”_

_Ben sat on his knees at the table where his large, green 2-D tree was sitting. “Because the teacher said so.”_

_“Okay,” she said, her voice rising a pitch. A stupid question deserved a stupid answer._

_“Can you help me with your part?” Her son asked as he showed her the empty half of his tree. “Daddy already helped with his part.”_

_She sat down heavily in the chair beside him, steeling herself for this walk down memory lane. “Show me what you did so far.”_

_He shuffled his tree over towards her. “I have me down here in the middle. And then you and Daddy above me.”_

_“I like the picture of me,” she complimented drolly on the drawing. “Lovely.”_

_Ben continued explaining the other names and pictures on the tree._

_“I have Daddy’s Dad and Mom’s names here. I don’t know what they look like so I used my imagination to draw them.”_

_She pointed to the name and face that was on the far side of the project. “I see you put Uncle Luke here.”_

_Ben nodded as he looked at his image of the Jedi with his green lightsaber. “Yeah, but he’s off to the side because his parents weren’t your parents on Alderaan. I asked. The teacher said that’s what we should do.”_

_Leia swallowed. “Well, the teacher must be right.” She didn’t lie, she just didn’t tell the whole truth._

_She kept her attention on the goal, project completion. Pointing a finger to the space above her image, she noted the people he needed to add._

_“My father’s name was Bail Organa.” She couldn’t help the swell of pride that came over her when she said that name._

_“How do I spell that?” Ben asked with his writing instrument at the ready._

_“B-A-I-L,” she said slowly as he wrote it down._

_“I think I can spell Organa,” he said proudly as he wrote her surname correctly._

_She pointed to the space beside her father. “And my mother’s name was Breha,”_

_“B…” Ben started and then waited for her to finish._

_“B-R-E-H-A.”_

_“And they were on Alderaan?”_

_She nodded. “Yes, they were born on Alderaan.”_

_Her inquisitive 6-year-old seemed to keep asking questions she didn’t want to answer._

_“Where were you born?” He asked with complete innocence as he pointed to a space below her name. “I have to put that here.”_

_So it was this teacher’s fault that Leia was feeling guilty about covering up what she knew to her son! Damn it, maybe Ben SHOULD go to school with Luke._

_That notion left her so quickly and she brought herself back to the moment and decided how to answer the question._

_“How about you just put adopted right there.” She pointed to the spot below her name. “By my name and Luke’s name.”_

_“Okay.” That seemed to placate her scholar._

_He wrote in the word with her spelling guidance._

_“Can I see the holo you have of your Mom and Dad so I can draw them?”_

_“Of course,” she said letting herself lean into the back of the chair. “It’s in my office.”_

_Ben jumped down from the table and used his growing legs to run to find it._

_That was when Han decided to make an appearance. He must have been near, listening in because his timed entrance from the kitchen was impeccable._

_He stopped across the table from her, accepting the daggers she was sending him through her eyes._

_“I made brownies!” He exclaimed as a greeting and as a way to hopefully quell the sting in her eyes._

_She brought her elbows onto the table and let her palms face the ceiling. “You could have warned me.” Her voice continued the assault on her husband._

_He met her annoyance with humor as he walked around the table towards her. “Thought I would make it a surprise.”_

_Her lips scrunched up as her eyes narrowed even further at him. “I hate you.”_

_He met her scrunched face with his grin, his face closing in on hers. “I know,” he whispered against the kiss he placed on her cheek._

_She lost some of her guilt then and there and even more when Ben returned with a beautiful holo of her mother and father. She watched as Ben picked his writing instrument and began working on the last two images he needed to complete his family tree. Or complete it to the best of his knowledge._

_“Mommy,” Ben asked, looking up from his drawing. “Do you remember when you were adopted?”_

_She shook her head. “No, I was just a baby.”_

_Han stayed near, leaning himself against the wall as he watched his son create and listened to their conversation._

_Ben seemed to process before asking his next question. “Were you happy to be adopted?”_

_“I was very happy.” She confirmed with a smile as she moved her fingers to adjust the shaggy hair that hung down the side of her son’s face. “I loved my life on Alderaan and I loved my parents.”_

_“But you’re not adopted now, because they died.”_

_He waited for her to confirm or deny this thought that came from his head. But Leia was having a hard time detangling what it was he was asking. So she did her best to answer._

_“They will always be my parents, even though they died. But…” She continued. “Well, adults usually don’t get adopted.”_

_“I’ll adopt you.”_

_She was surprised by the speed in which the man with the smolder made his remark._

_She met his smirk with her own bemused one. “Will you now?”_

_He was glad to see the sparkle in her eyes. He let his tongue travel across his front teeth as he pretended to think._

_“Well,” He pushed himself away from his spot against the wall. “I’ll need to discuss it with the official Solo Family Committee.”_

_He moved over to the corner of the room and waved the other Solo over to him._

_Ben hopped down from his chair and jointed his father’s conference._

_Han glanced back at Leia and gave his eyebrows a wiggle before he brought his confidence back to his son._

_“Should we adopt her?” He questioned oh so seriously._

_Ben was in on the fun. “Yes,” he whispered with a hand to his father’s ear._

_Han nodded their agreement._

_Ben pulled his father down once more to hear his next thought. “But can we say that she can’t cook for us anymore?”_

_The adoptee in question spoke up from her seat across the room. “I can still hear you, my little moosh.”_

_Han turned to the family outsider, his head bobbing with annoyance at her interruption. “Hey, do you want to be adopted or not?”_

_Her mouth opened to retort, but she couldn’t find anything to say in her bobbling head._

_He held a finger up to his lips before she could think of anything. “Zip it, orphan.”_

_Han and Ben gave each other a nod before they both stood to full height, the shorter Solo standing in front and the taller Solo with his hands on his son’s shoulders. Han began with a very formal sounding voice._

_“Okay, the committee of the Corellian… Royal Family of the… Last Solo Family Order has decided…”_

_He took a dramatic breath as he finished his made-up name._

_“We’ll hereby adopt you into the family and you shall hereafter be named Leia Solo.”_

_“No,” Ben turned his head up to his father after hearing the mistake. “It’s Leia Organa-Solo. That’s what’s on my family tree.”_

_“Fine.” Han rolled his eyes. Now he had his own son correcting him. “Leia Organa-SOLO!”_

_Leia listened to their declaration and smiled at the display. “Thank you both.”_

_She stood from her seat and made her way over to join her… new… family._

_“I feel honored to be accepted into this family.”_

_She bent over first to plant a kiss on her son’s head. Unfazed, he scampered off to finish his project._

_The older Solo, on the other hand, snaked an arm around her waist and drew her hips to press into his._

_She tilted her chin up to the man who preferred to refer to her as Leia Solo. “Possessive much?”_

_He exemplified exactly that as his fingertips added pressure to his caress up her back, pulling her entire body flush to his._

_“Only with you, Mrs. Solo.”_

* * *

Rey didn’t even offer him a greeting as she strolled in from a full day of training. This is how it usually went. She, covered in the natural Naboo elements, ran directly to their ‘fresher to clean off the day before traipsing it around their small cottage.

Rey had chosen this abode over the other ones on this property because it was relatively secluded from the other buildings on site where the trainees would be temporarily living. She liked the privacy and the outdoor space it gave them. The house was small, only two bedrooms and one floor, but it was enough for them. It had a good-sized kitchen and living area that made up for the small bedrooms. And if they ever had guests visiting, they usually had an extra cabin available or Han and Leia would offer one of their numerous guest rooms.

He liked the living space the best. It became a place for them to gather, talk, and become a family unit. The dark walls had limited decorations, sometimes their front door donned a pine-filled bundle, but that was only when it was in season. The living space featured a small couch with two large chairs on either side. They had a hollow screen, but it was rarely used. The wooden floors were covered with a comfortable green patterned rug. 

She liked the kitchen the best. It was connected to the open living area and left space in between for four chairs and a table. The kitchen was sizable considering the compact house. Rey had discovered that she very much enjoyed cooking. After living for years eating only what you could scrounge up, she was reveling in the different options of ingredients that Naboo had to offer. She had only begun dabbling in her culinary skills for about a month now and it was difficult to find time due to her already busy schedule. But she hoped that with the break in her training, she would be able to find more time. Ben had already tried her creations and deemed them delicious. 

She found him in that kitchen once she reentered with clean skin and a clean wrapped ensemble. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a holo pad.

“Hello, my man.” She grinned down at him with her reddened cheeks as she leaned in for a kiss.

He gladly raised his chin to meet her lips “Hello, my wife. How was your day?”

She slumped into the chair beside him. If the immense sigh she released had anything to say about her day, he didn’t want to know.

She told him anyway. “They’re not as far along as I had hoped by this point.”

He laid his holo pad down on the table and turned in his chair to better face his wife. “You can’t expect everyone to learn as quickly as you did. You’re the enigma here, not them.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I understand that, but…” Taking a pause to try and straighten her thoughts, she brought her eyes to the ceiling as her head fell to the back of the chair. “This was their first year and…”

He could see she was struggling to find the words. 

He interrupted. “I’ll also remind you that they didn’t have their full 6 months of training that would make up a typical half-year.”

They had made the decision to cut the first training time due to this being a trial period and due to the fact that they wanted time to themselves during their honeymoon. 

“I know all of that,” she acknowledged with her frustrations coming through. “It doesn’t change the fact that my expectations were too high and they were not met.”

She had a point there. She was a perfectionist and held others to the same expectations. It would make for a valuable trait as a Jedi and forever a challenge as a teacher. 

He wanted to do what he could to alleviate some of her tension, so he raised his hands towards the ground and smiled as her feet raised with his beacon. He lowered her feet into his lap and begin his ministrations. “How’s Finn doing?”

She leaned further back into her chair as she tried to relax and appreciate this massage. “Maybe slightly better than the other two. I think he feels the need to impress me so he tries harder.”

“Probably true,” Ben shrugged. 

He brought his thumb to the middle of one of her feet and held it steady as she almost flinched away from the tickle. 

“So, they’re all leaving tomorrow.”

Finn was traveling to Chandrila to visit Poe for a month and the other two were off to visit their families. 

“And they’ll be back in 6 months to resume.” Rey breathed a sigh that should have been in relief, but it was mostly a sigh of resignation. “Six months seems like such a long time. I can almost understand why the old order made it a year-round, lifetime commitment.”

He huffed at that characterization. “And that’s why both iterations failed,” he insisted from experience. “You’re doing this right.”

She nodded, knowing all the careful consideration she worked out with Ben, Luke, and Leia to find the right structure and balance with which to train the future of the Jedi order. “I do appreciate your perspective, you know that.”

He finished with the palm of her foot and let his hands rest on her shins. “I know you do.”

His eyes raised to hers as they locked into each other. 

She dropped her legs from his lap and leaned forward in her chair so her face was only a breath away from his.

“Can we have an early dinner and head up to bed?” Her intentions were clear by the low tone of her voice and her hand coming to caress his knee. 

“Um…” He was so close to just saying yes and dealing with the consequences later. His fingers met hers on his knee, unconsciously fingering the ring he found there.

“No.”

Her eyebrows crossed at his surprising answer. She moved her neck back so she could better see his face. “Why not?”

He bit his lip, regretting that he had to relay this. “I promised my mother we would join them for dinner.”

She let out a resigned sigh as she returned to her own chair, separating herself from her temptation. 

“What time?”

He checked the clock. “An hour from now.”

Rey nodded but didn't respond as her eyes fell to her hands in her lap.

Ben tried to cheer her up. “Mom says she wants to see you.”

Rey let both of her arms fly out, palms up. “And I want to see her, but not right now. It’s been a long day, a long month if I’m more accurate.”

He understood. And he would be more than happy when she was able to get some more rest than she had been.

There was one more thing he needed to discuss with her before they left for dinner.

“She asked me to travel with her to Arkanis next week,” Ben conveyed the factual information. 

That certainly distracted her from the plans that lay ahead for them that evening. “Another mission for the Alliance?”

“Yes,” he nodded before rubbing his hand over his chin and letting out another cryptic statement. “This one is a little more personal.”

She crossed her eyebrows again. “What do you mean?”

He explained, his voice showing the disdain he had for this conversation. “One of Arkanis’ current political leaders is the one who outed Darth Vader’s link to my family.”

Her jaw dropped and eyes blinked in understanding. “Oh gods,” she said with a breathy voice.

“You can say that again.” He seconded the layers of emotions that were tied into her words. 

He moved his hands in the air as he went on to explain more.

“This Senator Sindian lost all her titles and position after she was outed as the leak, but the First Order gave it back. So she is back in charge.”

Rey took a moment to herself to process what this meant for Leia and Ben. 

She hesitated with her next question, but she felt she needed to ask and needed him to answer. “When did you find out about your lineage?”

He was surprised this line of topic never came up in their past discussions. During their year in isolation together, he thought they had thoroughly covered every aspect of his and her earlier life. Apparently not. 

“I was training with Luke.” His hand moved from rubbing his chin to rubbing up and down his face as he relived painful memories. “We didn't receive much communication from the outside world. But my mother would always keep up with me through messages.” 

He remembered one particular message as being much more life-changing than others. 

“That's when she told me. After it was outed to the world.” He lowered his hands so his eyes could meet hers. “Needless to say, I didn't take it well.”

She raised her one eyebrow acknowledging what he wasn't saying and gave him a smile to soothe the pain that came along with the past. 

“It felt like another betrayal. From them and from my uncle.”

“I’m sure it did.” She was glad he was able to share this with her.

She leaned forward in her chair again, coming closer to the man seated before her. She let her voice raise in pitch to take on a lighter tone. 

“And you’re sure you still want to go to dinner?”

Of course he did. His animosities were water under the bridge. They made mistakes and he made mistakes. There were apologies all around and a new page was flipped in their story together. 

Moving his mouth to the right side, he nodded. He squinted his eyes at her as he relayed one last message. “She told me to say your mother-in-law requests your presence.”

“Oh, goodness!” Rey let some of her tension come out as giggles. “She’s pulling that card is she?”

Leia knew how fond Rey was of finally belonging to a family. So that title held more power than in traditional views.

Ben watched her stand from her seat and walk around her chair towards the hallway. 

“Well, I better get dressed then.”

He didn't want to make her go through any additional trouble. “You can wear that.” He gestured to the fabric she had on. 

Then he thought back to their conversation yesterday, where she was feeling inadequate in his family's shadow.

“Don’t feel like you need to impress them.” He did his best to alleviate any of her concerns. “It’s just my parents.”

He watched as her expression turned from shock to delight as he spoke.

She pressed her tongue into the corner of her mouth before parting her lips and speaking calmly. “I know it is just your parents and that is precisely why I will not be wearing this.”

“What’s wrong with it,” he shrugged trying to find a problem. “You look nice.”

She rolled her eyes so heavily that her head followed. “You lunk, this is a night wrap.”

“Oh!” He said immediately upon hearing that. 

Now that he took a better look at it, it was pretty light fabric.

“Why have I never seen it?” He tried to defend his lack of knowledge in the lingerie department.

“Because I never wear it!”

Now that was true. 

She couldn't help but continue her teasing. With an elaborate spin, she let the fabric twirl.

“Should I still wear this to dine with the Princess of Alderaan?” Her voice held a humorous accent as she spoke. 

He took her teasing with great sport. 

“On second thought, Mrs. Solo, yeah maybe you should change.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all your notes! Enjoy!
> 
> "We're going on an adventure!"

_Ben thought for sure he was going to die before the evening was even halfway over. He was currently staring at the ceiling from his star-shaped recumbent position on the floor. His legs and arms kicked out every once in a while just to keep the blood pumping, but that was the only entertainment he could think about that kept his mind off of what it really wanted._

_“When’s Mommy gonna get here?” The distressed voice groaned out._

_The increasingly frustrated father ran his hand across his face as he heard the lament. “Soon, buddy.”_

_Han glanced at the groaning table filled with delicious-looking food and then moved closer to where the drama was happening._

_He saw the award-worthy performer on the floor._

_“She said she would be late today,” Han said as he leaned against the entrance frame._

_That was apparently not the right words to placate him. “I’m hungry!” The performer delivered his forever echoing line with gusto._

_Han opened his eyes wide as he met the sass with more sass. “You don’t say! We’re still gonna wait for her.”_

_The little head managed enough strength to lift off the floor only an inch as he made his request. “Can I have a snack?”_

_The request was denied with a head shake. “She’ll be here soon, kid.”_

_That brought out a dramatic whine from the performer’s lips as he rolled himself onto his stomach and pushed his weary body to its feet._

_Han couldn't look at the scene much longer. He clapped his hands and flipped the script._

_“Alright, let’s think of somethin’ to do.”_

_“Like what?” The 6-year-old apparently had no faith in his father’s imagination as he tragically threw himself headfirst onto the sofa._

_“I don’t know!” Han shrugged his shoulders not able to think of anything off the top of his head. “That’s why we have to think!”_

_If Ben was thinking, he wasn't showing it. He let his arms go limp at the sides as his head dug into the sofa._

_It took him a moment, but Han had a brain spark. “I’ve got it!” He snapped his fingers and the corner of his mouth drew upwards._

_“What?” Ben’s little eyes peeked out from the cushion._

_“Let’s have an indoor picnic,” Han suggested, trying to hype up the activity. “We’ll bring a blanket on the floor and all of our plates over here.”_

_The normally hyper and enthusiastic little boy looked less than thrilled. “But that will make me more hungry…”_

_Han called him forward with a wave of his hand. “It’ll be fun, come on! Your Mom and I used to do this all the time.”_

_The little boy finally sat up and reluctantly pushed himself to a standing position._

_Han’s eyes lit up as he thought of one more motivator. “BX will hate it so much!”_

_Well, that seemed to spark a fire in Ben’s spirit. His little cheeks plumped as his smile grew._

_“What do I do?"_

_Han completely understood the motivation of driving that droid crazy. He matched his son’s grin as he thought through the plan._

_“We’ll need a blanket first. Run and get the one that’s on the end of your Mom and my’s bed.”_

_The boy's legs took off running in that direction. Han went back into their dining area to carry their three filled plates into their new dining location. He managed to balance all three in one trip, precariously but successfully._

_Han met his son back in the living area with their goods. Quickly transferring the three plates on to the small table in front of the sofa, Han gestured towards the large blanket._

_“Now spread it on the floor.”_

_Ben took the corners of the light green blanket and fluffed it into the air a few times before laying it on top of their living room rug. “It looks green like grass!" Ben observed._

_“Hey, you’re right!” Han started walking back towards the kitchen. “Come on and help me with the cups.”_

_No sooner had they successfully carried the drinks through to the make-believe outdoors, but they heard a familiar voice enter the apartment._

_“Hello?”_

_“In here Leia,” Han called to his wife._

_Ben had apparently come around to their fun game, evident in the excitement in his voice when he saw his mother and exclaimed, “We’re havin’ a picnic!”_

_“I can see that!” She glanced around the unique picnic space. “Whose idea was this?”_

_“Mine,” Han smiled up at her from his seat on the corner of the blanket nearest the table with their plates and drinks._

_“I see.” She took in the faces of the two childlike members of her family. Ben was now also sitting on a corner of the blanket with his sparkling dark eyes shining at her._

_“Hey, bubba!” She greeted as she walked towards him, bending at her waist to place a kiss on his head. “How was your day?”_

_“Good,” he answered with a head nod as he gladly accepted the plate full of food his father put in his lap. “We got to share our family trees with the class.”_

_“Oh, did you,” Leia exclaimed as her heart did a little extra pitter-patter. “What did you say about yours?”_

_He shrugged before putting a piece of food in his mouth. “I showed my drawings and I told them everyone’s names.”_

_Leah listened carefully as she found her own spot on the blanket and sat down, adjusting her skirts._

_“Did anyone say something back to you?” She attempted to ask casually._

_“No.” Ben shook his head and spoke with another mouth full of food._

_Good, Leia thought and silently thanked the gods that Ben was still mostly unaffected by his family’s status in the galaxy._

_“Your Worship.” Han presented her with her dinner and a kiss on the cheek. She presented him with a grateful smile in return._

_“Who else shared their family tree?” Leia asked as she took in a spoonful of one of the dishes._

_Ben's eyes got big as he continued to shovel food in his starving mouth. “Everyone. Jeinger had a big tree.”_

_Han took his own large spoonful as he nodded. “That kid’s got a big family.” He turned to Leia “Did you know she has 7 brothers and sisters?”_

_Ben nodded and raised his eyes between bites. “She needed extra room on the branches.”_

_“Seven!” Han was still in a state of shock over that news._

_Leia snickered at Han’s stupor before turning to their one and only child and pointing at him with her spoon. “Aren’t you lucky we just have you!”_

_Ben nodded as he raised his eyes. “I only needed one tree.”_

_“Only one little moosh to mess up the living room with his toys,” Han said._

_“Only one to have to bribe to go to bed at night,” Leia added._

_“And…” Han said loudly. “He gets ALL of our attention.” Before he took another bite, he repeated his surprise. “Seven!”_

_The three Solos continue to eat for a time before Ben turned toward his father._

_“Daddy, are you flying somewhere soon?”_

_Han glanced at him and shook his head. “Not soon. I’m doin’ a run to Tatooine, Ryloth, and Arkanis next month.”_

_Ben searched through his memory bank to see if those planets were ones he already knew and did research on. As he was getting older, he liked to know more about the places where his Daddy and Mommy traveled to._

_“I don’t remember Ryloth or Arkanis.”_

_“Don’t travel there often anymore.”_

_“What’s Ryloth like?” Ben inquired as he cleaned his plate and put it on the blanket._

_“That’s the homeland of the Twi’leks,” Leia answered. “It’s not a very nice area to visit.”_

_Han concurred. “There’s lots of dangerous forests, so the Twi’leks live in underground caves.”_

_Ben made sure to store that knowledge so he wouldn't forget it when he traveled there… Eventually._

_“What about Arkanis?”_

_Leia had enough of her dinner and set her plate down as she answered. “All you need to know, is that it rains all the time!”_

_“I’ll need to tell Chewie to pack his rain gear.” Han made a mental note._

_Ben took a swallow as he decided to ask his next question. “Can I come?”_

_His eyes were oh so hopeful that she hated to shut him down, but they had tried this before and it didn’t work. It seemed Ben had even more nightmares when he was in a new environment. Han had to come back three days early from one of his runs just to get their son home to experience Leia’s soothing Jedi mind tricks._

_“Bubba,” she started regretfully. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”_

_“Why not?” He started hi whine. “You can come too, Mommy.”_

_She shook her head firmly. “I can’t get away right now sweetie.” She wanted to end this day on a positive note, so she offered another topic of discussion. “But maybe we could plan out our summer vacation travel right now.”_

_That did the trick. “Yes!” Ben exclaimed with any previous whine removed from his voice and replaced with such anticipation._

_“Where should we go?” Han asked, letting his eyes flit from his son to his wife._

_Ben must have already had this idea brewing in his mind because it came out of his mouth so quickly.“Can we go to Kashyyyk?”_

_Kashyyyk, Han thought about it. “You haven’t been there since you were a baby.”_

_“That’s why I want to go.” Ben moved from his crisscross position to his bouncy knees. “Chewie said I was invited anytime.”_

_Leia agreed with his suggestion. “I would love to see Malla and Lumpy again. It has been a few years.”_

_It seemed settled then. “I’ll ask Chewie tomorrow and we’ll set a date!”_

_Ben had a triumphant end to his trying evening and he celebrated with a leap to his feet and his fists punching the air._

_“We’re going on an adventure!”_

* * *

Han was the first one they saw when they walked into the Organa-Solo estate. His parents preferred to call it a cottage, but the place was large enough to be considered a grand estate. Especially when you took the land with the sizable hanger into account. 

They had given both Ben and Rey the code to get into their home and Ben used it for their entrance that night.

They stepped deeper into the foyer before they saw his father walking past with a glass that was most likely filled with Corellian whiskey. 

“Hey, kids,” he called out as a greeting. “Right on time.”

“Dad,” Ben said with a nod of his head as he walked in. 

Rey followed with a polite greeting. “Han, thank you for the invitation.”

“It’s nothin’.” His eyes rolled like he was planning something. “I think Leia was going through some withdraw about not seeing much of Rey. What with her training and all.”

“I heard that, hotshot!” A mockingly offended voice called from the other room. 

Ben knew where that voice was coming from… And the location scared him. 

“Kriff, Dad,” He started, ready to admonish his father if needed. “Why are you letting Mom in the kitchen?”

“Easy now.” Han raised his hand to assure the other man it was all under control. “You will live to see another day.”

Rey watched with amusement as the two men in her life interacted. Now that she knew Ben as well as she did, she understood how much he cherished the relationship he was able to form with his father. Both of his parents, but especially with his father. 

“She’s only plating up the food,” the older man smiled at his likeness, clearly enjoying the inside jokes of their conversation. “I was just there supervising.”

Rey felt a tug at her waist as she was pulled closer to her husband's hip.

“Rey’s started trying some cooking herself,” he beamed with pride. “I am happy to note that everything has gone well so far. No fires, no puking, and no casualties.”

Han looked impressed at the pair. “Well then, you are doing better than we were in our first two months of marriage.”

Rey glanced over to Han with an eye raised, silently asking for some context.

“Whatever you do,” he implored her, staring her down with a most serious expression. “Don’t mention anything that even hints at Leia trying to cook something.”

“He’s right,” Ben confirmed just as serious. “We would all regret it, if we lived that long.”

“Live to regret what?”

Rey watched Han physically jump as his wife entered the foyer from behind him.

“Regret missin’ the Five Saber’s 1-387 race,” he answered all too quickly and cooly, as he turned to her with his hands moving to his belted waist. “It’s sure to be a nail biter.”

Rey could tell Leia knew all, but Rey smiled at her coy answer. “I’ll be sure to catch the highlights reel, thank you very much.”

Rey watched as the older woman looked towards her and took a step forward with open arms.

“Rey, Ben.” She went to Rey first with her hug before going to her son. “I’m glad you came.”

“Of course, Mother,” Ben answered drolly.

She smacked her son’s arm as she pulled back. “Don’t call me mother.”

Of course he knew that and expected that reaction from her.

“Come in,” she gestured them through the large, living space and towards the dining area. “Have a seat anywhere.”

The groaning table was filled with various different meat and vegetable dishes all looking extremely delicious.

“Drinks?” She asked their guests.

“I’ll have what Dad’s having.”

In the last two months they spent living much closer than they had in years, Ben discovered a new love for his father’s cherished Corellian whiskey.

“I’ll have the same,” Rey said as she took a seat.

“Han,” Leia called to her husband. “Three more glasses please.”

He was not shy about animating his displeasure of having to part with three glasses worth of his favorite drink.

“Stop your whining,” Leia ordered him as she helped pass the drinks out. 

Ben scanned the heaps of fancy-looking food covering the table. “Looks like you’re prepared for the Chancellor herself to dine tonight.”

“Everything looks delicious,” Rey complimented.

Leia took a sip of her whiskey as she sat down. “I’m assuming my men already warned you about me and the kitchen.”

“Oh yeah,” Ben said just as his father uttered. “We told her.”

“I got lucky,” Ben stated proudly to his mother. “Rey’s makes some delicious food when she has the chance.”

His wife grinned as she took a sip of her own drink. “I’ve tried a few easier things, but they did turn out rather well.”

“It takes talent,” Leia acknowledged the accomplishment before turning to Ben. “And you, dear son. Do you take after your Dad or your Mom in the cooking department?”

Ben vigorously shook his head as he swallowed. “Neither. I’m too afraid I got your genes I haven’t even tried.”

“Coward,” she reprimanded with the click of her tongue.

“Alright,” Han said sitting at his place beside his wife. “Let’s eat up.”

They began passing the numerous dishes and filling up their plates. 

Leia took her first bite. “Rey, tell me about your last day of training?”

“The last day went well,” she nodded slowly with both assurance and wariness. “We finished up with a review and some practice meditations they can continue strengthening while on their break.”

“And are you pleased with their progress?”

That caused Rey to contemplate her answer. She finally decided on a diplomatic, “Marginally.”

“She had high expectations,” Ben explained as he took a large helping of the meat platter. 

“Course she does,” Han piped up and gestured to his own son with his utensil. “Look who she married.”

Leia rolled her eyes at the statement as she swallowed and began to offer what she could. 

“It’s not a bad thing to expect a lot, Rey. Just don’t let that pressure burden you down.”

Rey was trying to do exactly that, but it was hard when she also put those high expectations on herself. “I think when they come back in the fall we will have more time and a better mindset to really dedicate to the process.”

Rey felt a much appreciated sense of validation as her mother-in-law nodded in agreement. 

“Thought about what you’ll do with the time off?” Han asked.

“I want to hone my own skills a bit more.” She expected Ben to have something to say about that first statement, so she quickly followed it with something lighter and more exciting. “And maybe do some sightseeing again.” 

Her limited travel during her time with the Resistance and their brief honeymoon were the only opportunities she had to really explore the galaxy.

“I’ve missed years of exposure to the different cultures our vast galaxy has to offer.”

Leia’s eyes narrowed as she dropped her utensils and brought her hands to fold under her chin. “Have you ever been to Arkanis?”

Rey shook her head. “I didn’t even know that was a planet until Ben mentioned it today.”

“Why don’t you come with us?” Leia suggested, quickly coming to the conclusion that this was a good idea and trying to get her son on her side. “Ben, tell her to come with us.”

“Rey, come with us.” He would have sounded more convincing if his voice was not drowned out by the food in his mouth.

“No, Ben…” Leia admonished. “Be serious.”

The younger man seemed to sigh before coming to his own conclusion. He turned to her. “Seriously, you should come.”

She knew he meant it, but she hesitantly shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to be in the…”

Leia cut her off. “Before you say you are afraid you’ll be in the way… Han’s coming too.” 

Han perked up at the mention of his name, but he heard the context and frowned. “Are you insinuating that I’ll be in the way?”

“I am not,” his wife insisted with a snap. “What I am trying to say is…” She let both her hands rest on the sides of the table as she took in the cherished girl sitting across from her. “You’re family. We’ll always want you here.”

“I want you here too.” The voice of her husband solidified her decision. 

“Alright then,” she grinned towards each member of her family. “I’ll be able to check Arkanis off my list of planets visited.”

Ben took another bite of his meat. “Mom says it’s a rainy place. And if they were former First Order, I'm sure a lot of their riches were looted by the administration.”

“I remember Chewie and I takin’ a run there.” Han started chuckling before his story even began. “Now, I had a rain jacket, but Chewie insisted his fur was water-resistant. He was wrong. Took him hours to dry off.”

The delight Han took from that story was contagious. 

“Have you heard from him?” Ben asked, curious about his childhood friend and caretaker.

“He’s still on Kashyyyk. Says he’ll come to Naboo soon.”

Chewie was taking a much needed break after his time serving with Han in the Resistance. He planned to reunite with his life debt partner on Naboo. They had already prepared a private cabin for the Wookie that was as close to a treehouse one could find off of Kashyyyk or Endor.

Leia was full of good ideas that evening, so she shared her next one. “Why don’t we add Kashyyyk to our travel plans?”

Han didn’t have to think it over much. “The big lunk would love to introduce Rey to his family.”

Rey nodded, now fully on board. “I would love to meet them.”

“It’s a bit of a detour,” Ben acknowledged. “But if we leave within the next day or two…”

“Let’s make it two days.” Rey interrupted, thinking through her own schedule. “I want to see off my recruits tomorrow.”

“Alright then.” Ben saw three heads nod towards him. 

Leia tried her best to hold her lips tightly together but then she saw Han doing the same thing and staring back at her, his mind probably on the same track as hers. They made the decision to release their musing in unison, their eyes brilliant with pure glee.

“We’re going on an adventure!”

The young man chuckled quietly from his seat at the family table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the notes and for reading! Enjoy!

_It was a big day in the Organa-Solo household._

_Six-year-old Ben decided that the color green was no longer his favorite color. The poor hue of yesterday had been replaced by a nice bright blue._

_They had seen this coming long before it officially happened. It started with little things, Ben choosing the blue spoon to eat his ice cream with, electing to fly the blue spaceship more than the green one, getting excited about planting the blue flowers, and it finally culminated with him requesting to paint his bunk in the Falcon the new reigning color choice._

_Ben picked out the color himself. He went with his father to the store and experienced that feeling of being so overwhelmed by the choices and shades available. Does he get the light blue, the dark blue, the medium shade of blue, royal blue? And those were only the colors that Ben could remember._

_Finally, he settled on the medium blue. Or at least that's what he called it. The title was something fancy that started with aqua, but he could never remember the whole thing. So medium blue it was!_

_They drove back to the hanger and his father carried their paint can into their beloved ship. Ben was very excited to be old enough to actually help paint this time. He watched carefully as his father took off the top of the can. It was Ben's job to use the stirrer to mix the paint together. Just when he thought his arm was about to fall off, his father said it was ready for them to paint!_

_Next, they had to get the space ready to be painted. Ben helped to remove the bedding and pillows from his bunk so they wouldn't get messy. Then he wiped the back wall and side walls with a wet rag. Ben was fascinated when the rag turned a murky color of brown after he was finished wiping. His Daddy made him promise not to tell his Mommy about that._

_In the spirit of the new color palette, Ben picked out the blue handled paintbrush for his own. He was just about ready to dig in when his father stopped him._

_“Hold on, buddy,” Han held his arm between his anxious son and the liquid mess maker. “We gotta be careful to not get paint on the floor.”_

_Ben knew how serious his father took caring for this ship, so he nodded his head, promising to be extra careful._

_Han lifted the paint can and set it in the bunk area. “Now it's closer to the wall so there's less of a chance of it dripping.”_

_Ben thought that made sense as he climbed into his empty bunk._

_“Now can I start?”_

_Han took a gulp of air and a gulp of patience before nodding his head. “Go for it, buddy.”_

_Ben started by dipping his paintbrush into the blue pool._

_“Not too much,” Han offered his slightly panicked guidance. “You just need to get the paint on the bristles, not the entire brush handle.”_

_Ben took the cautionary note and continued._

_“Now wipe the brush off a little bit on the side of the can.” Han realized he should be demonstrating this first, so he quickly took another brush and dipped it appropriately and wiped the sides with the edge of the can._

_Ben followed along very well and managed to get the brush from the can to the wall without any drips._

_He started going up and then going down. But then his arm seems to get in the way._

_His father analyzed his grip. “Try holding it like this.”_

_Han took the brush from his son and rearranged his fingers so they were in less of a fist and more of a guiding position._

_Ben tried again, finding much more success with his strokes._

_“I like my color!" He commented as he dipped his brush back in for more._

_“You picked good!” Han confirmed, lying through his teeth._

_“Yeah! I picked good!” The mini-pilot echoed._

_Just as Ben was doing so well with his painting, he lifted the brush and watched as a blue drip fell to the bottom of the bunk._

_“Uh-oh…” he uttered with some devastation._

_“S’okay, kid. The mattress pad will cover that up anyway.”_

_“Yeah,” Ben again copied casually. “It’ll cover that up anyway.”_

_“Don’t forget to paint the whole wall,” Han reminded him as his next paintbrush full of blue paint went in the exact same place the previous paintbrush load went. “Any place you see green we need to cover.”_

_For some reason, the wall seemed even bigger now than it did before._

_“Can you help me?” The impatient worker asked._

_“Sure buddy.” Han was actually surprised his son had stuck it out this long. It was hard to believe how quickly he was growing._

_“You can get the center part,” Han directed as he dipped his own brush back into the can. “And I'll get the edges and corners. Deal?”_

_“Deal!”_

_The two workers continued their strokes until the entire bunk now represented the growth Ben had made in his color appreciation. Han managed to convince his son to continue with this manual labor enthusiasm and to help him with some additional repairs as they waited for the paint to dry._

_“Mommy’s here,” Ben announced about an hour later as he sat in the cockpit waiting for his father to tell him what tools he needed next._

_Han peaked his head out of his position under the console. “Where?”_

_“She's just coming in," the boy announced._

_Sure enough, Jedi Ben was accurate and a few moments later Leia entered carrying a large box in her hands._

_“How’s the painting going, my men?”_

_“Good!” Ben announced jumping down from his seat and running to tell her all about their work. “We painted over all the green and we only dripped on the bottom of the bunk but it's okay because the mattress will cover it.”_

_Han stood from his position. “Go on and show her.”_

_Ben went to grab her hand, but she held steady._

_“Hold on. I have a surprise for you.”_

_His eyes lit up. “In the box?”_

_She nodded with second-hand glee. “Open it up.”_

_Han stood beside her as they watched their son put the box on the floor and tear into it._

_With the contents displayed, Ben's jaw opened wide and he lifted it out the packages. “It's got spaceships! Blue spaceships!”_

_Both parents couldn’t have asked for a bigger reaction. “It’s new sheets and a cover for your buck!”_

_The elated boy froze for a second before running towards his parents with his arms wide._

_“Thank you, Mommy!”_

_She knelt down so she could meet and cherish his hug. “You’re welcome, bubba.”_

_“Thank you, Daddy!”_

_His father leaned over for his hug, but then hauled his son in the air with his legs swinging below him._

_“Glad you like them.”_

_When Ben’s feet were back on the ground, he ran over to his treasured new items and pulled them out of there encasing._

_“I'm gonna put them on right now!” He announced._

_“Is the paint dry yet?” Leia asked as a caution._

_“Should be,” Han confirmed. “Let’s go finish up your new space!”_

_Ben stopped them both with his palms face out._

_“No! I’m gonna do it for a surprise for you!”_

_They both stayed put as they watched their little boy attempt to carry all the new bedding in one load. He dropped the one sheet in the hall on his first trip and had to run back for it. They heard the door to the bunk room slam as their little pilot got to work._

_“What color blue did he pick?” Leia asked, sounding skeptical._

_Han chuckled, only heightening her nerves before he spoke again. “It’s called Aqua-glidden.”_

_If it looked anything like it sounded… “Oh gods…” She held her head in one of her hands._

_“You’ll love it!”_

_Something from his tone told her she wouldn’t love it._

_It took Ben a while, but when he happily called them over, Leia decided that whatever she saw when she opened that door would be worth it._

_“Are you ready for your surprise!” Their smiley little boy announced from his place outside the closed bunk room door._

_“I’m ready!” Han announced like he was about to witness greatness thing he’d never seen before._

_“I’m ready, sweetie.” Leia couldn’t help but run her fingers through her ecstatic and adorable little boy’s hair as he turned to open the door._

_“Wow!” Was Leia’s first reaction. It was really blue and the color of the walls didn’t match the darker blue of the sheets and the bed looked like it had been made with one hand._

_But Ben’s smile made everything okay._

* * *

“Leia!”

He called out as he leaned his body on the door frame of their ‘fresher.

“Where’s my razor?”

His wife walked the last of her chosen dresses to her case on the bed and smoothly laid the final item on top. 

“Don’t you have one on the Falcon?” She asked with curiosity.

“Yeah, but this one’s better.”

Her focus remained on fastening the top of the case as she offered an answer.

“It’s already packed.”

Packed? “Packed where?”

Her huff met with the noise of her case landing upright on the ground beside their bed as her head shot up to meet his. “Packed in my suitcase, okay!”

His eyebrows went together with surprise and amusement at her reluctant confession. “You use that?”

She nodded as she kicked her case closer to the exit door. 

“You’re right. That one is much better.”

He tended to agree as he scratched his very smooth chin.

“Are you packed?” She asked as her hands went to her hips and her eyes to her husband.

“Yeah,” he nodded confidently.

She was observant and there was something missing. “Where’s your bag?” She frowned.

He clicked his cheek as he walked closer to her, his arms held out holding the emptiness. “Don’t need it. I’ve got everything I need already on the Falcon and you have my razor.”

She shifted her weight to her right leg as she crossed her arms at him. “You’re not bringing anything nice for a dinner?”

“Nope!” Came his immediate reply and a satisfied head shake.

“Fine,” She was through wasting her energies to try and get him to clean up and put on anything other than his leather jackets and vests.

His face melted slightly looking somewhat dejected. “You’re not even gonna try to convince me?”

Now she clicked her tongue against her cheek with her answer. “Can’t teach an old man new tricks.”

He took another step closer to her and reached his hands out to hold her upper arms. “Well, I could be the exception.”

Her hooded eyes stared up at him under her lids.

“You know how I love treats,” he finished as his head lowered closer to hers.

She tilted her chin up with a charming grin. “Wear whatever you want. Just be a dear and carry my case over for me.” She finished her statement with a polite pat on his cheek.

That was not the response he wanted and he made it clear as she stepped away from him and walked through the exit. 

“A workhorse, house droid,” he lamented. “That’s all I’m good for anymore.”

“Are you quite finished,” she popped herself back into the door frame.

He picked up her case as his answer.

“Good. Now come on.”

They locked up their house and made the short walk to the hanger in the back of their property. It was almost nightfall as they glanced at the light gently setting over the mountainous terrain. They decided to leave in the Naboo evening so they could sleep on the ship and wake up at morning time on Kashyyyk. They planned to spend two full days on Kashyyyk before leaving on their final leg to Arkanis.

Ben and Rey must have beat them there because the Falcon ramp was already lowered when they made it into the hanger.

Ben came down a moment later looking fresh and energized. If one didn’t already know that Ben Solo enjoyed flying, his look in that moment would have said it all.

“Our stuff is already in the bunk room,” he reported as he made it to the bottom of the ramp.

“I’ll take it, Dad,” he offered while reaching out to take Leia’s case from him.

Han moved it away from his son’s hands possessively. “No way. You’re not takin’ this job away from me.”

The confused look on his son’s face wasn’t helped by his mother’s comment as she passed him and gave his shoulder a pat. 

“Don’t ask.”

Rey was already in the main area when the rest of the Organa-Solo crew entered. Leia led the way back to the captain’s quarters where Han finally released her case from his stalwart custody. 

“Ready?” Han clapped his hands as the four of them gathered in the main area.

Rey smiled and nodded. “We are.”

Han started his trek towards the cockpit and nodded towards his son as he passed. 

“Wanna copilot, kid?”

Ben gave a firm nod as he began to follow. “I can do that.”

With the two of them leading the way, Leia followed behind and pulled an arm around her daughter-in-law.

“How does it feel to finally be done?”

Rey turned a grateful expression towards her mother-in-law. “A bit more of a relief than I expected.” She found herself letting out a deep exhale as she said it. 

“I imagine.”

They broke as they entered the cockpit, each claiming a passenger seat. 

Rey continued as she found the buckles. “As much as I hate to pause training once we finally started making progress, I am also grateful to have a break. A time to regroup and continue evolving the training schedule.”

The older woman couldn’t take her eyes off the captivating ambitious young woman she felt honored to call her daughter-in-law. 

“I can’t tell you how proud I am of you.” Leia pressed her lips together. “You’ve handled everything with such strength and wisdom. You can be proud of yourself as well.”

“Yes, she should be,” Ben commented, looking back over his shoulder as if to emphasize the last point to his wife.

Rey heard what they were saying and hoped that it would sink in through her thick skull soon.

“I’ll get there." 

Han was ready to fly as he flicked the first switches that let his baby hum to life. 

“Ignition,” he called to his copilot.

“Ready,” came the reply

“Take us up.”

It was a smoother ride than usual. Han had plenty of time between the last extended trip they took to give his second child a full cleaning and repair job. It also helped that Ben was always willing and eager to lend a hand.

The fastest ship in the galaxy climbed to great heights above the Naboo scenery and towards the vast open space.

Ben flipped the switch that sent them hurling through the stars at incredible speed, away from Naboo and towards their adventure.

Leia felt it almost as soon as the hyperdrive was put into full gear. A strange, quiet pull in the Force. It wasn’t the call of her brother, she would recognize that immediately. It was more a sign, a message of some kind.

“Hyperdrive activated,” Ben reported with success.

She kept her mind focused and stored this feeling away to contemplate later.

With the hyperdrive activated and autopilot commenced, they could all roam the cabin freely. There was still some time left before they should all go to sleep and reset their internal clocks to Kashyyyk time. 

Leia and Ben took the opportunity to review the holo reports and her classified intelligence from the Alliance to learn all they could about Arkanis and the people they were likely to interact with, mainly Senator Sindian. Ben pulled up a crate to sit on as he faced his mother’s position on the corner of the booth. Each was fervently digging into the information on their holos. 

The Senator had apparently reached out to the Alliance about a month prior to begin discussions on formalizing Arkanis’ position in the Republic and gaining a seat at the decision-making table in the Senate again. This was the process a lot of planets were currently going through, reengaging in the new democracy that prevailed.

Only some planets were more difficult to transition than others. Especially ones who had a strong First Order presence and who benefitted under their rule. Arkanis was a prime example and Senator Sindian was especially challenging.

Senator Sindian had been playing an informal role in Arkanis since the fall of the First Order. It seemed likely that she would be asking, or demanding, for herself to take up that position formally again. And Leia wasn’t all that sure if she wanted that. It would be up to the Alliance leadership to make the final decision, Leia was simply the messenger in this case. But if she could make that decision, she would in a heartbeat. 

“Other demands they could ask for will most likely include a trade agreement with Alliance affiliated systems, access to our intelligence, access to our banks…”

Ben added his own observation “Like some of the other former First Order systems, they will probably ask for an exemption on the military checks.”

“That’s true,” she agreed. “And the Alliance is clear that’s a nonstarter.” 

One of the important doctrines the Alliance of the Republic outlined is that planets will allow yearly weapons production and military checks to control for massive weapons pile-ups. It wasn’t perfect, but Leia thought it was an appropriate measure that still gave planets the right to maintain and control their own defense procedures.

Leia continued to rack her brain for what other political games Senator Sindian might be playing with them.

“Also,” she turned to the other two spouses who were listening in while playing a game of Dejarik. “Don’t get nervous if I start calling myself Princess again. I’m not against using a power play that cuts her right where it hurts.”

“Ruthless,” Han uttered from his game. He pointed a finger at his opponent in warning. “Don’t get on her bad side.”

“Do you speak from experience?” Rey wryly countered, a statement that did its job and kept him in quiet contemplation as they continued their game.

Leia felt it again. It was still quiet, but it was persistent.

“Mom?” Ben either noticed her vacant expression or felt her disturbance through the Force.

“I’ve been feeling…” she rolled through words in her mind until deciding on one. “Uneasy ever since we left Naboo. Something doesn’t feel right.”

Ben bit his lip as he let his gaze wander to the far wall before bring his head down. “It’s muted, but I can feel it too.”

She said the first thing that came to her mind. “I think we should cut our visit with Chewie short and leave the following day.” Call it a gut instinct or the Force guiding her, she was only sure that this is what it was telling her. “I’m feeling drawn to Arkanis.”

Ben turned away again as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.“I tend to agree.” He pulled himself back from his mind and asked for another opinion. “Rey?”

Rey was completely turned away from her game at this point and doing her own searching through the Force to identify the source of Leia’s uneasiness. She held her mind steady and nodded, agreeing with their assessment.

“If anyone wants my opinion,” the fourth member of their party spoke up as he brushed aside all the magic talk and slid out of the booth. “I think we should hit the sack.”

Leia didn’t argue with that, but she did solidify their slight change of plans. “We’ll arrive in Kashyyyk in the morning, stay one night, and travel to Arkanis early the next morning.”

When she had two confirmed nods and one shoulder shrug, she was happy to walk back towards the bunk areas with Rey while Ben and Han went to the cockpit to check that everything was set for the night.

Rey went to their own bunk room which held two bunks. One on the right which was obviously a guest bed and the one on the left which was obviously a shrine to the little boy who used to frequent this craft. The bedding was all newer, but that paint color was as bright as ever. Chipped in places but no less luminous. 

“I still can’t believe you chose that shade of blue,” Rey said as she sat crosslegged on the guest bunk facing the first bad decision Ben Solo made in his life.

Ben tried to look hurt as he shut the door behind him “What? You don’t like it?”

“No, I don’t,” she answered with no sympathy or regret whatsoever.

He ran his fingers against the wall as he observed. “It is pretty bright, isn’t it.”

“Did I show you this?” Ben asked as he suddenly began lifting the mattress pad up. “I wrote my name on the bottom with my paintbrush.”

Rey leaned forward and saw the large handwriting clear. ‘BEN SOLO.’

“I’m sure you were proud.”

Ben nodded. “I was.”

And with that, Ben started moving all their cases and clothing that were previously laying at various places around the room onto his blue bunk.

“Aren’t you sleeping there?”

“Nope.” He shook his head fervently as he went to remove his shirt. “Too many childhood memories I don’t want spoiled because I’m now holding a woman in my arms who prefers to sleep without any clothes on.” His eyes met hers by the end of his sentence.

“Oh don’t worry. I fixed that.” She tugged on the clothes she had changed into. “I brought a nightshirt and pants.”

“That is a shame, but I’m still not sleeping there,” he continued to insist.

“Alright then,” she sighed as she maneuvered herself to the far side of the bunk and laid on her side with her hand propping up her head. “You can share mine, but it’ll be a tight fit.”

“We’ve managed tighter,” he reminded her as he crawled in, pulling her immediately to meet his front. He let his eyes roam as they caressed every inch of her beautiful innocent face before his lips moved to caress hers.

His lips eventually broke from hers, but only to trail over her temple and forehead as she snuggled into his embrace. 

“Goodnight, my wife,” he whispered.

She replied. “Goodnight, my man."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy some Chewie and Ben in this chapter!

_“Chewie!”_

_The 6-year-old shouted his surprise as he bumped his legs towards one of his favorite people. His school backpack flopped against his back as he ran from the school doors towards the familiar face._

_“I didn’t know you were picking me up!” Upon reaching the Wookie, he wrapped his arms as far around the furry legs as he could reach._

_It wasn't unusual for Chewie to pick him up, but Ben usually knew ahead of time if that was the plan._

_Chewie moved a shaggy paw to ruffle the boy's head. [Your slow-minded father forgot he had a meeting across town.]_

_Ben was getting pretty good at understanding Shyriiwook. Sometimes he could almost make out full sentences, but even if he couldn't he still picked up enough words to be able to understand the sentiment. For example, at this statement, Ben heard ‘father, forgot, and meeting.’ And he had definitely heard that phrase before._

_Ben was perfectly happy with this situation and knew he could make the best of it. He pulled away from his furry friend and lifted his chin to give an exuberant and hopeful look._

_“Can we go for ice cream before going home? Like we did last time!”_

_The Wookie let out and amused growl before answering. [Last time your mother yelled at both of us… and she yelled at your father.]_

_The latter was for different reasons._

_[Though I’m sure your father at least deserved it,] Chewie added, amusing himself with his own musings._

_“Please…” The little voice begged, knowing the power he had when he looked that cute._

_Chewie didn’t even try to put up and argument. He just resigned himself for the scolding he would probably get from both Leia and Han and he mentally prepared for the blackmail he would mention to help calm their ire._

_He ruffled Ben’s hair again, causing the strands to go flying across the boy’s face. [You’re only young once, cub.]_

_Ben didn’t seem to understand any of those words except maybe cub._

_Chewie tried again. [Yes.]_

_Ben understood what that grunt meant._

_“Yay!” He cheered in triumph._

_Chewie knelt down on the ground and leaned forward, his palms going face-up near his hip. [Climb up.]_

_Ben settled his jubilance long enough to put his foot on Chewie’s palm and climbed to sit on the Wookie’s shoulders. Now, he was taller than almost anyone on the planet. It was one of his favorite places to be. He was closer to the stars._

_It was only a short walk to the place that sold ice cream where Chewie and Ben often frequented during their after school outings. The Chandrillian owner knew exactly what each of his regulars wanted and almost always had them ready as soon as he saw the pair coming._

_“Saw you halfway down the block today, lad. That’s a new record!”_

_Chewie leaned over so the Chandrillian could hand the boy his chosen cone and flavor._

_“Thanks, Mister,” Ben answered quietly. It took him six months of coming to that ice cream stand before Ben felt comfortable enough to even say a word to the workers at the stand._

_“You’re welcome, lad,” the man answered with a smile and a nod._

_Ben kept his grip on the Wookie’s hair with his one hand as his other was wrapped around his ice cream cone. He started with a big lick of the icy blue concoction and smacked his lips with delight._

_“Thank you, Chewie,” he remembered his manners as the long legs took them farther down the twisting streets._

_[You’re welcome, cub. Is it good?]_

_“Mm-hum!” The little boy hummed with delight as he took another lick and swallow._

_“Can we go to the Falcon and I can play in my bunk?” He said with sticky lips to now match his sticky hands._

_[Not today,] the Wookie stood firm with the convincing child. [Your mom will be expecting you home when she gets off work.]_

_Ben picked his battles, and this was not going to be one of them._

_“When is Daddy gonna be home?”_

_[No clue, cub.]_

_Ben understood the statement by the shrug of the Wookie’s shoulders._

_Ben’s mind wandered as he took another lick. “What does Malla look like?”_

_His answer was short and sweet. [She looks beautiful.]_

_Ben didn’t think that was a good description. He waited for him to elaborate, but stepped in with another question when he didn’t. “But is she tall, like you?”_

_Chewie answered the question. [She is shorter than me but taller than your father.]_

_Ben tried to picture her, but all he could see was a slightly smaller version of Chewie. Then Ben got excited when he thought about being able to see her in person._

_He shared his excitement. “Mommy and Daddy said we could visit you on Kashyyyk soon.”_

_[I hope so.] The Wookie’s tone sounded genuinely thrilled._

_Ben’s mind kept working and his excitement kept building.“Can we really sleep in a treehouse? Like the Ewoks?”_

_The proud Wookie seemed almost offended by that comparison. [It’s a house in a tree, but it’s not like those little creatures.]_

_“What’s it like then?” He noticed some of the blue dripped onto the brown fur of his friend’s head. He quickly cleaned it up, running his hand over the fur until the blue was almost gone._

_[It’s much bigger.] Chewie tried to explain the differences. [There are lots of platforms and lots of climbing to do.]_

_“I like to climb!” Ben exclaimed as he took another lick of his ice cream._

_[So does Lumpy.]_

_Ben knew that Lumpy was the name of Chewie’s son. But while Ben was living with Chewie here, Lumpy was living with his mother on Kashyyyk._

_“Do you miss Malla and Lumpy?” He asked innocently._

_[Yes, I do,] he answered honestly with a bit of longing in his tone. [It’s hard not seeing them every day.]_

_Ben heard ‘yes’ and ‘hard.’ He tried to think about what it would be like if he couldn’t see his family every day if he lived on another planet and didn’t get to go home to see his Mommy and Daddy._

_“I like seeing my family every day,” he decided, not liking the scary feeling that came from his previous thought._

_[Well, you’re my family too.] Chewie’s paw came to rest on the boy’s knee, his voice grateful and calming. [You, your dad, your mom. You’re all my family.]_

_Ben thought that sounded right. Chewie was a part of their family. He tried to remember that he needed to add an addition to his family tree._

_“I like you being in my family,” the young boy decided firmly as another blue drip fell into his family member’s hair._

_Chewie bounced the boy on his shoulders. [I like it too cub.]_

* * *

“Chewie!”

No sooner had the ramp lowered and the light from the Kashyyyk morning spilled upon the four travelers, but a rather sizable Wookie made his way to the crew.

Han was the first out of the ship. Due to the fact that he was pacing the top of the ramp as soon as they landed and lowered the ramp as soon as safely possible. The older man braced himself as his rather large friend took his last stride before enveloping him in a bone-crushing, pulverizing hug. 

“Hey, buddy… I missed you…” Han struggled to say as his breath was cut short. He could only hear the muffled roars of delight because his ears were covered with a giant paw that insisted on ruffling his scruffy hair. 

“Ack! That’s enough, you big lunk.” Han tried to shove the arm off of him. “Get off me!”

The Wookie eventually released him and then let out a roaring laugh at the rumpled looking man.

“Chewie.” Leia saved her husband from his friend’s torture as she stepped closer to receive her own hug, still forceful but slightly more delicate. “It’s so good to see you!”

[Welcome, Princess,] Chewie greeted with such fondness. 

“Don’t mess up my…” She was too late. “Hair.” The braids were seriously skewed and wisps of hair escaped their once perfected do. 

Her hands went to fix as much as she could as soon as she was released.

He continued making his rounds as he stood face to face with the once young boy who traveled around on his shoulders. 

[Cub!] He turned rough again as he pulled the man into the same crushing hug that his father received. [You brought your wife!]

“Just for you,” Ben grinned as he was finally released from his mandatory hug and hair ruffle.

If it was even possible, she got the biggest and most touching embraces of them all. [Congratulations, Rey,] he said with so much emotion.

Rey was necessarily silent through her hug, but she held onto the Wookie’s furry arms as she stepped back, a grateful smile coloring her cheeks. “Thank you, my friend,”

[Family now,] Chewie corrected as her buns were completely destroyed.

She didn’t mind. She felt her stomach roll with delight. “Yes, we’re family now.”

Chewie looked up to greet the static fifth member of the Organa-Solo tribe. A little groan falling from his mouth as he took in the hunk of junk with dismay. 

[What have you done to my ship?] He raised his arms and clenched his hands as he shook.

“Your ship?” Han retorted before becoming offended at the second part of his statement. “And what do you mean ‘what have I done to her?’” He went to stand beside the Wookie and try to see what he saw.

[The satellite is all out of place…] Chewie began with exasperation in the town of his growl.

“It is not!” Han retorted. “I fixed that before we left.”

[Not correctly, you didn’t.]

“Where’s Malla?” Leia stepped in before they would find the need to comb through the entire ship.

Chewie turned back to her and pointed up through the massive trees of Kashyyyk. [At home preparing an evening feast that will make you never want to leave.]

“I’ve no doubt of that,” She answered as she started walking towards the path she remembered leading to Chewie’s home. “Come on, let’s go.”

Rey and Ben walked behind Leia as Rey’s eyes tried to take in her surroundings. She had never seen anything like it before. The greenery and waters were much different than Naboo. Kashyyyk had a lot more water and their landscape didn’t feature rolling hills, but instead towering rock cliffs that jutted from the sea.

And the trees… they were even larger than her imagination. The winding hues of brown bark arched as the trees bent this way and that. There were multiple intervals of platforms going up each of the trees with life circling around them. 

“We’re headin’ out tomorrow morning,” Han reported to his friend as they took up the rear of their crew. 

[So soon?] Chewie groaned out with a sad moan. [Your welcome to stay longer.]

“Ah, our resident Jedi have a ‘feeling’…” He used the same contempt understanding he always did when referring to the Force. “Apparently we should be on our way to Arkanis sooner rather than later.”

Chewie let out an indistinguishable groan that didn’t translate to anything in particular, yet accurately described his worry for them.

“Yeah, I know.” Han would never admit it to them, but he was also worried about the bad omen they were feeling. “I’ll look after them.”

[Who will be looking after you?] The Wookie questioned, knowing who the usual answer was.

Han brought a reassuring hand to his friends back. “We’ll be okay. You enjoy the rest of your time with your family.”

Chewie wasn’t going to get into a serious argument on Han’s previous failures tonight, so he dropped it.

[Well, then we’ll have a delicious send-off tonight.]

Han was looking forward to that. “Malla’s the best there is.”

“I heard that, Han!”

How could Leia have heard that from all the way in front of them?

This time he had Chewie to back him up.

[You are very good at other things, Princess,] the Wookie yelled ahead.

Then, he lowered his voice so only his life debt partner could hear him. [I warned Malla not to ask the Princess for any help.]

“Good thinking,” Han whispered back, taking this as seriously as he thought they needed to. “I’ll offer first, just in case.”

Chewie sent out a louder groan of satisfaction and joy as he brought his arm around his friend once more. 

He was happy to have his family back.

———

Ben managed to step away from the coddling he was getting from Malla and the playful Lumpy who was trying to wrestle with him. He was beyond grateful and relieved when both Malla and Lumpy recognized the 30-year-old Ben Solo. He hadn't visited Chewie’s family since he was a boy himself. And so much happened since then, so much destruction that he was responsible for. Yet you wouldn't know that from the enthusiastic and warm-hearted greeting he received. It was not like this on any other planets. Alliance affiliated planets addressed him with caution because of his past and former First Order affiliates addressed him with caution due to his present identity. 

But this was good for him. It was nice to receive such love. 

He stopped out on his guests’ home platform and towards the figure who had recently excused herself. 

“Ever sleep in a treehouse?” He asked coming to stand behind her with his hands clutching the railing on either side. 

“Shockingly,” she said, playfully tilting her head back to him. “I have not had the pleasure in my short, inexperienced life.”

“Well, you’re in for a treat!” He assured her as he brought his arms closer and pulled her back to life flush against his chest. He started rocking, moving their bodies from side to side. “Noises of the night relentlessly making themselves known. The light breeze floating through your hair. The stars above looking down on you, quite romantic.”

“I’m assuming you’ve had the pleasure of such an experience,” she stated, rolling the back of her head to nestle in his neck. 

“Numerous times. In fact…” he looked up at the boughs of the trees surrounding them. “I’m quite sure I was conceived in a treehouse.”

“What?” She turned sideways in his arms with her eyebrows going together.

“Not this one…” He tried to assure her while secretly enjoying seeing her flustered. “On Endor, but anyway…”

Rey continued to stare at him with her reddening cheeks spreading to her neck.

“It was either there or the Falcon. It’s debatable.”

“Can you stop now!” She ordered with her hand slicing through the air. 

He did stop, his chest rumbling with amusement as he pulled her back to her position standing in front of him overlooking the night time scenery. 

“It’s exquisite,” she observed quietly. “There’s so much green. That was my first surprise after leaving Jakku, learning how beautiful our galaxy is.”

Ben agreed with her completely. “That’s why I wanted to be a pilot. So I could visit all these interesting places,” he whispered as his chin came to rest against the side of her face, his eyes on the night sky. “And then, sleep in my own ship out amongst the stars.”

“That’s what you're doing now,” she both stated and asked.

“Yes,” he held his lead lower. “But I’m doing it to work alongside my Mom or traveling with my Dad. I still don’t have something to call my own. A purpose.”

She turned her body fully, so instead of admiring the mountains and valleys of the landscape she was admiring the hills and dips of his sculpted face. “I think you have a purpose.”

He felt her sentiment and it swelled within him as his forehead met hers. “You’re my prime purpose and I am so happy with that.”

She had become very good at reading her husband. And that was not where his sentence needed to end. “But you want more.”

He paused a moment before nodding his head against hers. “I want more from myself. I expect more from myself.” He licked his lips. “Nothing… extraordinary to live up to the legacy of my family. But I want to be fulfilled.”

She heard and she understood. Her hand came to reach around to the nape of his neck, folding itself under the locks of his hair.

“I do love you,” she again affirmed.

He let himself bask in the acknowledgment that he had certainly discovered one of his purposes in life, and here she was before him. And she was beautiful.

“I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived on Arkanis! Enjoy and thanks so much for leaving a note!

_It was the middle of the day and they were together. That was the good news._

_He was feeling rather clingy that morning and said yes when she asked him if he wanted to join her for the official welcoming of the ambassadors from Corellia. Usually, he would have said no, usually. But it was his home planet and he didn't have anything else pressing to do on his ship. So he opted to stay in her company and go through absolute torture in the process._

_He forgot what a parade these welcomes turned out to be. They were only two of the more than 40 people in the welcoming committee. Most of them were native Corellians who now resided in Chandrila and who had come out in support of their planet leadership._

_Mon Mothma was also there, which meant this was a more important visit than he originally thought. He would have probably stayed home if he knew she was going to be there. He would never admit it, but he was intimidated by her._

_It was too late to back out now. He was already in the lineup to personally shake hands with the party as they walked off from their ship. Luckily, he was beside Leia. Or it was lucky for him, but unlucky for her._

_“Stop pinching me,” she whispered through her smiling teeth as the ship finally landed a short way in front of them._

_“I’m not pinching you,” he insisted without much credibility as his hand snaked secretly towards her back._

_“Well then who the hell IS pinching me?”_

_“Maybe there are bugs here,” he posited as he pretended to look to the rafters for any signs._

_“There’s one bug alright.” She slid her hand to her back and swatted the familiar arm away from her._

_She tilted her body slightly towards him and kept her voice low. “Imagine if you were this distracted during the battle of Endor.” She paused a moment for him to imagine it. “We would still be living under Imperial rule.”_

_“Sweetheart.” He just let his smirk grow as he tilted his head slightly closer. “I WAS this distracted during the battle of Endor.”_

_She narrowed her eyebrows. ”What made you resist my temptation then?”_

_“The sheer will to live another day by your side.” It was a cheesy, romantic statement that would have made any woman swoon. But not his woman._

_She gritted her teeth with her warning. “Well channel that energy now, because you may not live to see another day if you ruin this for us.”_

_He pursed his lips. She was no fun._

_He turned back to stare at the two apparently important ambassadors who were just now walking down the ramp of the ship to approach Mom Mothma. “What do you want from my Corellia anyway?”_

_She quickly rattled off the long list. “Shipbuilding contracts, access to their training school records, policies to encourage upcoming pilots from Republic strongholds to attend and dissuade those with Imperial tendencies…”_

_Han shrugged as he interrupted what he understood would be a never-ending list. “Oh, so easy stuff.”_

_She balked at his joking clarification. “Listen, hotshot,” she turned towards him with a new glint in her eyes, apparently employing a different technique. “If we secure this I will be in a very, VERY good mood.” As she highlighted the second ‘very,’ she leaned in closer. “And I will certainly be inclined to say yes to anything.”_

_That last word rang through his ears. “Anything?”_

_“Anything.” She nodded, agreeing to the characterization. “But this will not work if you mess it up.”_

_Why did he suddenly have the realization that ‘mess it up’ and ‘Han Solo’ were used an awful lot in the same sentence?_

_The Ambassadors were still conversing with Mon as they slowly made their way towards the receiving line._

_He leaned his head closer to her so he could lower his voice. “Why am I here again?”_

_“You volunteered,” she reminded him._

_“And why did I do that again?”_

_“Because sometimes you have the need to stick to me like glue.” She took this opportunity to squeeze his ticklish side with her fingernails._

_He got her message and visibly recoiled before she brought her hands back to her center just as the two Ambassadors approached._

_“Ambassador Diern, Ambassador Luskon.” Her full diplomatic skills were on full display as she nodded at the two guests. “It’s a pleasure to welcome you.”_

_“Princess Leia,” Ambassador Luskon sighed and lowered his head as he took her hand. “It is a pleasure to see you again.” He first bowed before placing a customary kiss on her knuckles._

_“Likewise Ambassador.” She gestured to her left. “May I introduce my husband Han Solo.”_

_The Ambassador’s eyes lit up and his whole demeanor followed upon hearing that name and seeing the man in person. “General Solo! What an honor!”_

_Leia made note of how he addressed the ex-general and at the surprisingly enthusiastic reaction he had to Han’s presence._

_Ambassador Luskon took the man’s hand with a firm shake. “Oh how nice to greet a true Corellian.” His pleased emotions were clearly expressed in his tone._

_Han was also surprised at the reaction he bolstered. “Born and raised, sir,” he answered simply._

_The Ambassador had yet to break the handshake. “You make our planet proud.”_

_“Thank you, sir,” Han replied feeling a strange combination of an ego boost and unwanted attention._

_“Ambassador Diern,” Leia addressed the second ambassador who stepped up behind her partner._

_“Princess Leia, General Solo,” She acknowledged them both with a bowed head before turning immediately to the apparent man of the hour. “I must say it’s a pleasant surprise to have you here, General.”_

_The ego boost kicked in and Han’s charming grin that came with it could make anyone swoon. “Just here to support Corellia.”_

_“You represent us well.” Now she was adding more air into his ego sack. “One of Corellia’s best pilots.”_

_Han surely had a smooth line all prepared, but Mon Mothma stepped in to keep them on schedule._

_“Ambassadors, we better move on.” She raised an arm to move them forward towards their first of many meetings that made up their day._

_“Right,” Diern acknowledged before turning back to Han. “I’ll see you tonight at dinner.”_

_Whatever Han’s planned farewell had been was caught in his throat as his mouth hung open. “Dinner?” He asked like he had never heard the word before._

_Diern nodded proudly. “At the Corellian embassy. We’ve been assured a bottle of our finest Corellian whiskey I’m sure you’ll enjoy.”_

_‘Backtrack! Get out of this!’ The voices in Han’s head was telling him to abort._

_“Nah… you see… We have… Ben.” Now he remembered the reason he had a kid. So he had an easy excuse to get out of stuff he didn’t want to do. “I need to stay home with Ben. My son. Our son.”_

_He unconsciously found his arm grasping at the air beside him until he found his wife’s arm and pulled her close to validate his story._

_Leia, after listening to their conversation and analyzing their best way forward, did the exact opposite of that._

_“He’ll be there,” she assured their guests as she pinched her husband in the derrière to keep him quiet._

_The relieved looks on both Deirn and Luskon’s faces confirmed her decision. “I look forward to it. Till then.”_

_And with that, both Ambassadors were off to their meetings and Han was apparently going to dinner._

_When they were out of earshot, he turned his head slowly towards his wife. His mouth getting dry as it had stayed open this whole time. He brought his tongue to his cheek as she finally came into his sightline. “Leia…”_

_She had an answer at the ready, her words and tone decidedly calm. “There was no time to discuss in committee.”_

_Well, that line had backfired remarkably since the first time he used it on her._

_He struggled to find a comeback. “I know…” He felt himself on the verge of pleading with her not force him to go. “But…”_

_In finding an appropriate way to make her husband do something, she had many options at her disposal. But this situation was crucial and called for her to make him an offer he couldn’t refuse._

_She wet her lips as she took a deep breath, steeling herself more than anything. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes fixated on his under her lids. She opened her mouth a low, husky sound melting into her words._

_“I’ll do… anything.”_

_He paused, thought. His mind on a roll. His tongue went back to combing his cheek. He shifted his weight and brought his hands to his hips._

_“Can I get that in writing?”_

* * *

It was bright and early the next morning and the four well-rested crew members were saying their reluctant goodbyes as they stood at the bottom of their transport. 

Malla was the last one to finally let go of Rey. She had doted on her the entire visit and wouldn't let go of the girl’s hand until she promised to visit again next year after her training period was complete. Rey agreed wholeheartedly and was just as reluctant to leave as Malla was to let go. What kindness Chewie’s family had shown to her.

Ben took her hand up the ramp as she waved behind her. 

Leia and Han stood in front of Chewie and said their own goodbyes. 

“Thank you, Malla, Chewie.” Leia gave both of her favorite Wookies a hug before stepping back regretfully. “I am sorry we couldn’t stay longer.”

[Stop trying to be diplomatic, Princess,] Chewie waved her guilt off. [We understand.]

She held his paw as she gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you, my friend.”

Han stepped in to take her place, his hands on his belt as he tried to act casual and cool.

“See ya, Chewie,” he said with a hand wave. 

That was not sufficient for the Wookie. Han was secretly delighted when he received another bone-crushing embrace. 

Chewie growled out his parting words. [Take care of her.]

When he was finally released, Han took a step back and brought his hand to his wife's shoulder. “I will,” he vowed.

Leia turned to walk back up the ramp and Han lingered below with his furry friend, watching until she was out of sight. 

“I know you’re talkin’ about the Falcon,” Han admitted without moving his lips or his head.

[And I know that was how you answered.] They were on the same page.

Han nodded. His legs kicked into action as they carried him up the ramp. 

“See you soon!”

And with that, the Millennium Falcon rose from Kashyyyk and the four passengers watched as the large Wookie family below became smaller and smaller. The ship turned sharply upwards as they shot back into space.

Ben thought the ride to Arkanis was faster than usual, but that seemed to be the story of the hour when taking the Millennium Falcon into consideration. It also helped that Han knew some shortcuts from his time in the smuggling racket. 

In reality, they were flying for half a basic day towards the outer rim planet. As they approached their target location, the family met back in the cockpit as they prepared to drop out of hyper-speed. 

Han nodded at his copilot. Ben’s hand went straight to the control.

“Here we go.”

“Coming out of hyperspace,” Ben announced as he drew the switch backward.

With a slight jerk of the ship, a new scene appeared through the port in front of them. A fully gray sphere stood out in the black around it.

“That’s Arkanis?” Rey asked the rhetorical question. She trusted Han and Ben’s navigation skills. “I didn’t expect it to be gray.”

“It’s the atmosphere,” Ben explained as he placed the communication device over his head. “It’s almost always completely cloud covered, giving it a unique weather pattern.”

She sat forward and to the left in her chair, catching her husband’s profile in the seat in front of her. “I thought you’d never been here?” She asked.

“I haven’t,” he responded keeping his eyes on their path. “But I’ve studied it.”

She sat back in her seat and watched the gray sphere grow larger and larger until she could no longer see the black space outside the port, but only the textured, fluffy gray.

Ben heard a voice in his ear. “They’re coming through,” he announces before calmly and clearly stating their position.

“This is the Millennium Falcon on a diplomatic mission to Arkanis with…” He remembered what his mother said as he spoke her name. “Princess Leia Organa…” Then he remembered what his father would say if he left it at that. “Solo.”

It took a moment, but Ben gave his pilot the signal to proceed ahead. “Dock 7,” he reported as he took the device off his head.

The ship was now completely enveloped in the gray as it lowered closer and closer to the surface that must exist under this smog. 

The clouds opened up to reveal a cityscape in what looked like the middle of a giant lake. It was definitely a lake and not an ocean because they could see other plots of land spread in the peripheral area. The closer they got to the city area, the sleeker the buildings became, like the entire town was the posh side of Coruscant. The illumination from the city spoke volumes of it’s wealth.

There were numerous hangers right along the edge, where the water met the land.

Han piloted towards the alcove labeled 7, slowing the ship down as it approached.

Leia leaned forward and to the right so she could have a center view through the port. She could make out bodies, not faces as they finally touched down. One familiar looking silhouette caught her eye, a person in a draping purple robe. 

“I see her now,” Leia announced confidently.

As the Falcon settled in its temporary home, the rest of her crew spotted the figure walking quickly towards the ship, quicker than one might expect of a seasoned dignitary.

“She looks flustered,” Rey observed.

Ben nodded in agreement as the woman obviously was rushed in to meet her unexpected guest. “That’s what we get for coming a day early.”

Han pressed the last of the buttons to power his baby down as he snickered, not so secretly thrilled with their decision. “What a power play.”

Leia agreed with that assessment. She unclipped her seat harness and stood, ready to make their play. “Are we all ready?”

“We better be…” Ben said.

“Put your case beside the ramp.” She gestured to the space in the Falcon beside the top of their exit ramp. “They’ll send people to take it to our rooms.” 

Leia already had her case at the ready and Ben and Rey placed their bags beside hers.

“And keep any valuables on your person,” Leia warned as she took one more look down at the layers of crimson fabric that made up her elaborate dress. “We always engage giving others the benefit of our doubt, but taking precautions to avoid any unpleasantness.”

“Okay,” Rey nodded as she took in the wise words of international travel provisions. She made sure her one worthy possession was still tethered at her waist.

Leia stood at the top of the ramp, her skirts now trailing behind her. 

“Lookin’ particularly royal today,” Han noted.

“It’s strategic,” she smirked as she smoothed her elaborate hair that screamed royalty. “And maybe a little petty.”

“At least you’re honest,” Rey commented.

“Okay, let’s go.” She moved to lower the ramp but paused as her husband stepped up.

“Let me go first,” he half requested, half ordered as his hand went to his holster.

Leia didn’t agree. “Why? You feel the need to protect us?”

“I promised Chewie I would!”

“I know you were talking about the Falcon,” she deadpanned to his misrepresentation. 

He didn’t budge and neither did she.

“Come on,” she finally compromised as the ramp pressed open. “We’ll walk together.”

Once on the floor of the hanger, it was easy to see their greeting party of one. Senator Sindian had not changed from the vision Leia recalled. Her long dark ropes of hair were embroidered with jewels, displaying her world’s wealth and power. She paired it with a jeweled headband atop her head, taking the place of a crown Leia knew the Senator longed to place there. Her robe was indeed a dark plum purple and made of the finest silk one could find in the galaxy. 

The one change Leia did notice in the woman before her was a hardened exterior that was previously quite frivolous. She recalled an impression of ignorance surrounding the woman in her mind. That immaturity dissipated and left an aura of fortitude and weathered dreams in its wake.

Leia was struck with the parallels their lives have become. The last time they parted she called the woman by her first name, Carise, because she was no longer afford the titles of Senator or Lady. But the tides had turned and that was reflected in her first words. 

“Senator Sindian.”

If nothing else, the woman was a master of social graces. She bowed slowly to the royal member in front of her.

“Princess Leia.” 

As she rose, Leia caught her eyes shifting. She was trying to hide it, but she was put off balance by their early arrival. 

“We didn’t expect you until…”

“I do apologize,” Leia stepped in quickly, pointing to the Falcon behind her. “They don’t call her the fastest ship in the galaxy for no reason.”

The Senator took that in as she looked Leia up and down. “You look stunning.”

The fact that that was the second statement the Senator made at their initial reading told Leia that the vain and shallow woman hadn’t changed all that much. Which lead Leia to believe she was still as conniving as ever. 

“Thank you,” she said modestly. “It’s the best I could do after a day of traveling.”

“You must be exhausted,” she clasped her hands in front of her as she played the part of the hostess. “And hungry.”

“Please don’t worry about us,” Leia said sincerely. She had enough experience with diplomats who arrived too early on her own planet that she took pity for the position they were putting their hosts in. “I know you didn’t expect us tonight. We’ll manage.”

But Senator Sindian gave her a look like she couldn’t be more insulted. “Nonsense, we’ll have a dinner tonight.”

She didn't wait for Leia to respond as she glanced behind the Princess to look at the rest of her party. “Your staff said you will be needing two rooms?”

With a wave of her hand, Leia called her Han back to her side. “May I introduce my husband, Han Solo.”

“Heya.” That word and a slight head nod was the only appropriate motion he felt he could give, and Leia was fine with that. If Leia herself couldn’t let her long-held animosities show through, she would at least revel in her husband doing for her. 

Senator Sindian gave her own nod as she looked at the last two members stepping forward. 

“And my son and daughter-in-law. Ben and Rey Solo.”

With this head nod, Senator Sindian rose with a burst of words. “Of course, Ben Solo. Your mother talked you up quite a bit back when we worked together.”

“I’m not surprised,” Ben spread his lips slightly as he addressed the other woman, never forgetting who she was and what she did. 

“Go and fetch their luggage to their rooms,” their host waved off two of her attendants into their ship. Han stepped back with them and to make sure he upheld his promise to Chewie. 

“I trust you are well?” Leia asked the customary question, feeling her mind drowning in their conversations from the past and doing her best not to mix them with the job she was there to complete.

“I am thank you, quite well.” The Senator brought her coffee-colored eyes back to the princess and took a polite step forward as she spoke. “And you?”

How was Leia? She exhaled as she presented them with a path to make things easier for both of them. “I think it’s best to clear the air right from the beginning.” Her head tilted, not in defat but in acknowledgment of their frayed past.

The Senator tilted her head as well, but her tilt was more of willful bemusement. “Clear what air?” She smiled back as if her words were honest. “I have nothing to say.”

Leia would be disappointed with herself later when she realized she let her face slip into an expression of surprise and idiosyncrasy. 

If the Senator saw it, she didn't acknowledge it. “It is good to see you again, Princess. I was thrilled when the Alliance said they were sending you.” 

‘Thrilled?’ Leia thought.

The woman’s smile grew. “And to meet the rest of your family.”

“Likewise…” Leia pulled herself together and paused before she finished. “Senator.”

Their host took three steps backward before turning and gesturing over her shoulder towards the hanger exit. “I’ll lead you to your rooms.”

As soon as Leia took her first step to follow, the rest of her party joined in. Han made sure the ramp was closed and locked before taking the rear. 

Luckily, the elder house that was currently being used as a diplomatic building and embassy was attached to hanger seven so they didn’t have to face the whether that was happening outside. The party walked through a narrow hallway before it opened to the grand entrance room.

It was evident from the size of the place that this was a wealthy planet. The silvery coatings covering the walls and ceiling were intricately carved and coated to display the natural elements of the valuable planet. The cathedral ceilings were decorated in a similar fashion and the two grand staircases that led to the next floor seemed to extend forever into the ether. For a planet that was certainly cloud-covered, the lighting was meticulously constructed so as to create the illusion that natural light was plentiful through the large circular windows surrounding the room as well as the upstairs walls that were visible. 

They were led to the one staircase and began their ascent. Leia took her skirts in her one hand and the carved railing in her other as she truly marveled at the splendor. 

Leia remembered being here years ago when she was on some diplomatic mission. Her memory was not extensive on this visit, but she did remember the spectacular impression the planet offered. But now, it made her more curious and more cautious than ever before.

Arkanis was one of the first planets that solidified itself as a member of the First Order. From the chaos, destruction, and looting that rained down on other planets who joined the First Order, Leia couldn’t help but be surprised and interested as to how Arkanis obviously avoided such plunder. 

She trusted Ben to tell her if there was any way Arkanis was more deeply involved in the First Order, but he hadn’t had any further information to share.

She knew they had to proceed with even more caution as they moved forward with negotiations.

They had reached the top of the mountainous staircase and proceeded down the short hallway before their leader halted. 

“You’ll have this one here.” She gestured to the doorway they were standing in front of and another doorway close by. “And the one right beside.”

With an elaborate flourish, the Senator opened the double doors and stepped inside the ornate bed-chamber. The party followed her in as they scanned the room.

There was a small sitting area when you first walked in. Instead of silver lining the walls, this room was painted in elegant blue with crown molding gilded with gold at the ceiling. There was other necessary furniture around the room, but the main feature was a four-post bed that was larger than any standard size available on any other planet. 

Leia had seen fancier, but it had been ages. She turned back to her host who was now standing outside the door.

“You will meet three of my staff members tonight at dinner and we will begin our discussions tomorrow.”

Leia nodded. “Thank you, Senator. I look forward to it.”

“We’ll meet in the foyer in one hour and go into dinner together.”

Leia again nodded. “We will see you then.”

With one last graceful smile, their host closed both doors on her way out.

Nobody in the room said anything for a while. They didn't know what to say.

“Kriff, Mom,” Ben finally uttered, clearly on the same page as Leia. “I have no idea how they managed to maintain all this.”

“Neither do I,” she agreed as she found herself sinking into one of the entry chairs. 

Han let his hands settle at his waist. “I can check with some of my smuggling contacts, but I’m sure they couldn’t keep up a racket that would bring in this much wealth or maintain this.”

Rey kept her arms at her side as she again searched through the Force elements she found in this new place. “Something is off.”

Ben found himself staring at her and nodding in agreement. 

The group came to a silent understanding to proceed very carefully.

Leia eventually stood from her spot and went to the cases the aids had set inside the door. “You don’t need to wear anything fancy…” 

“Good,” the three of them said almost in unison.

Ben and Rey moved to grab their bags as they walked down the hallway to the other room. 

Han and Leia were alone now and content to stay silent for a time. Leia brought their case to the massive bed and opened it to remove the dress options she brought. She also took the liberty of removing and hanging the extra shirt and pants Han had stuffed in. 

He eventually made himself useful when he took the clothing from her and placed them in the closet. 

He decided they had been silent long enough. “What’re you thinkin’?” He turned back and let his eyes scan the obviously nervous figure of his wife.

“I think,” she began before she tilted her head towards him with a grateful expression in her eyes. “I’m glad my family is here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for leaving a note! This flashback is a continuation of the previous one. Enjoy!

_Han planted himself on the sofa beside his son as soon as the holo program started. His arms crossed. His face in a permanent frown. He listened to Ben comment on parts of the action and he made his own general comments back, but he wasn't paying attention. He was sulking._

_Chewie was sitting on the other side of the sofa. Ben was doing his best to explain to the Wookie what happened on the program last week so he would understand why the pilot on the screen was in such a conundrum. The Wookie seemed amused enough and he let out a full belly laugh when he noticed the ship on the screen was not properly calibrated… How dare the production crew slip up on such a crucial element._

_But Han’s evening ahead of him looked even duller than what he was currently engaged in. He knew the high point would be whenever his wife walked out of their bedroom, surely dressed in something exquisite. Then it would be all downhill from there._

_He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head to view the goddess who appeared around the corner in a traditional, sleek forest green Corellian dress that had a slit clear up to Ord Mantell and a neckline clear down to Sullest._

_“Ready, my Corellian hero?” She addressed him through her dark red lips._

_The answer was unequivocally no, but that wasn't an option._

_He leaned forward and stood with a dramatic, sorrowful flourish. “If I have to be.” His only acquiescence for this evening was that he would not wear his blaster and holster. Other than that, he still looked like himself entirely._

_[Don’t mess it up, cub.] That was Chewie’s final word of encouragement._

_“Believe me,” Han answered as he walked towards the door. “I’ll try.”_

_“Be good for Chewie.” Leia blocked the holo screen for a moment while she reached for her son’s head and placed a kiss onto his temple. “We’ll be back later tonight.”_

_Ben nodded as he leaned to the right so he could turn back to his show._

_“Come on,” Han hurried her to the door. “Let’s get this over with.”_

_They spent the ride with Leia communicating their strategy for discussions and their bottom line terms for an agreement._

_“But we must emphasize that the Republic will not only tie themselves to Corellian ships or Corellian fighters.”_

_“Why not?” Han asked. “You know Corellia runs the best academy. If you want them so badly, why not?”_

_“Because that would make our relationships with other planets with piloting academies angry.” She explained. “It’s all a complicated balancing act held precariously on a high wire.”_

_He scoffed at that image as he drove them through the streets of Chandrila towards the Corellian embassy. “It is not.”_

_“What do you mean?” She eyed him from the corner of her pupils._

_“They’re people,” he shrugged. “Just talk with them.”_

_“It’s not that simple,” she sighed, wishing it were that easy. “We do have hidden motives for this contract that I’m not even sure you could guess at.”_

_“And?” He questioned again. “It like a game of sabacc. Keep your game face on and charm the shit out of them!”_

_Now she snickered as she leaned against the seatback. “So this is why I keep you around.”_

_“Why?” He glanced over at her face, relaxing for the first time that day._

_She rolled her head so she could look at him. “Because you make me smile. And you’re always there for me.”_

_“That sounds like a pet.”_

_She clicked her cheek. “It’s not far off.”_

_They continued with light conversation, keeping her calm until they arrived at the embassy. They walked through the doors together and were led down a long hallway that opened to a charming dining table set for their party of about two dozen guests._

_“Can I hold your hand?” He asked through his teeth so only she could hear._

_“No,” she answered back as she took a step forward to meet the Ambassadors who were approaching._

_He quickly moved his legs to match her stride, rebelliously slipping his hand in hers. “I’m gonna do it anyway.”_

_“Ambassador Luskon,” she greeted with a head nod, as she was unable to shake his hand._

_“Princess, General Solo.”_

_Han liked these people more and more. Nobody had called him Mr. Organa yet._

_“I am pleased to see you here.” It was evident from the Ambassador’s expression and tone that he was telling the honest truth._

_Leia was back in her full diplomatic persona. “I thought it’s been a wonderfully productive day and I look forward to continuing our discussions this evening.”_

_The Ambassador nodded his head towards her before turning it to the man who spoke._

_“That’s her ideal way to end a day…” He said, nodding in a way that said his comment was only semi-joking. “Continuing with diplomatic discussions.”_

_His comment reached its intended purpose as the Ambassador laughed and raised his hand to clasp the other man’s arm. “You have a son, right? Is he active in these end of the day discussions?”_

_Han wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Only when he can learn about other planets. The kid’s got a mind for geography.”_

_“Ah,” the man stated. “A future ambassador?”_

_Both parents shook their heads with absolute certainty._

_“No,” Leia vocalized, pride taking over her voice. “He’s going to be a pilot.”_

_Those were the exact right words. “Well, now I am pleased.”_

_A bell sounded that announced the start of dinner and the Ambassador left to find his seat._

_Leia pulled her husband back towards the wall for a quick tête-à-tête._

_“You have them wrapped around your little finger,” she stated the obvious. “Follow my lead, honey,” she whispered as a shot of hopeful adrenaline courses through her._

_He nodded, ready to follow her. As long as he was here, he might as well be useful. “What do I do?”_

_She pursed her lips and leaned into his ear. “Play sabacc."_

_He didn’t have any more time to ask questions as she was already walking towards the table and scoping out where their name tags were. Play sabacc… that he could do._

_As she planned for and suspected, she was seated across from Han and beside Ambassador Luskon while Han was seated beside Ambassador Diern. The plan was set into motion as soon as the first course was served._

_“As I was anticipating your arrival,” she began as she politely turned towards Ambassador Luskon. “I thought back to my last trip to Corellia. It was a vacation, believe it or not.”_

_“I can’t imagine you find too many opportunities to get away.” He said amused as he took a bite of his first course. “How did you find my homeworld.”_

_She sighed longingly as she raised her head to picture it. “Absolutely breathtaking. We showed our son the ocean for the first time.”_

_That seemed to enchant the man beside her. “There is nothing like the Corellian blue of the sea.”_

_“I’m inclined to believe that,” she smiled right back before taking another bite of her own._

_She chewed her food before continuing, glancing across the table to her man in his jacket and bloodstripes. “I must also thank Corellia for giving me him.”_

_The Ambassador saw where she was looking, so did her husband._

_He was about to take another sip of his cherished Corellian whiskey but halted his motion as he caught her eyes. “You’re staring at me, sweetheart.”_

_She shook her head, her grin growing. “Just thanking greater Corellia for giving me you.”_

_He put his glass down, catching her unspoken message. “You can thank them for more than that,” he insisted. “It was there that I honed my expert pilot skills that saved your…” His original word choice was definitely not suitable for this company. “Saved your hide more than a few times.”_

_She quirked her eyebrow in recognition before digging back into her food. “I can’t deny that.”_

_He lifted his whiskey glass again and took a healthy gulp before he heard the curious voice of Ambassador Diern beside him._

_“Tell me more,” she asked._

_He swallowed, quickly launching into his partly ego-driven story. “I guess the ultimate test was the Death Star.” He paused for the dramatic gasp that inevitably came at this part of the story. “I managed to avoid a whoopin’ from Darth Vader himself and got in a few good shots at him.”_

_“How thrilling,” she contended as she spooned in another bite without taking her enthralled eyes off the storyteller._

_“Yup,” he said before turning abruptly towards her. “Did you know my ship is Corellian made too?”_

_His eyes grew as she shook her head. He had a lot to catch her up on._

_“Made the Kessel run in 12 parsecs.” And that was their topic of conversation for the rest of the first and the entire main course._

_Meanwhile, Leia was still singing the praises of her Corellian war hero as she sat back and waited for their dessert to be placed in front of them._

_“When I think about the Republic having access to men and women like him,” she slowly slipped in a mention of the Republic. “I become quite nostalgic. This is what Han and I fought for, a world where a kid from Corellia can grow up to become the best pilot in the galaxy and a hero.”_

_That touched the man beside her. His eyes turned reflective, almost tearful. “I try to see him in the eyes of our new recruits.”_

_She built off of that emotion he was feeling with her next words delivered in a low dreamlike tone. “His same spirit is in them. Men and women who will become heroes in their own right.”_

_The Ambassador seemed unable to speak anymore. He was lost in this vision of the future for his planet and his people._

_Now was the time. She turned in her chair, her eyes hopeful and soft. “The Republic would be truly honored to have a portion of that raw talent and spirit.”_

_He was putty._

_Han had also moved on from the Kessel run story and went through his time with the Five Sabers race and as a General in the Republic._

_“Just between you and me,” he brought his head low like he was parting with a secret. “I’d bet they’re willin’ to negotiate.”_

_She was all ears for this privy information. “But can the Republic promise they will not bargain with other academies? They know Corellia is the best, why go elsewhere?”_

_He saw that coming, but he was an expert sabacc player. “Look, if I had it my way, I’d say yes like that.” He snapped his fingers in an instant. “But I can’t say that as an ultimatum and I know the Republic can’t either. Ask Mon to cut a deal where they agree to take on a certain percentage of their recruits and ships from Corellia. She knows we’re the best. She’ll stick to it.”_

_“We are the best,” the woman proudly agreed._

_Han leaned in again, his elbows pressed against the table as he made his next move. “And you have another ace in your hand…”_

_“What?” She asked with bated breath._

_Han offered a suggestion. “You admit and train pilots from other planets, Republic planets. Make sure she knows that.” He offered such helpful suggestions._

_She nodded at his advice. “But we also take recruits from planets who are resistant to the Republic’s legitimacy, former Empire.”_

_“What?” He faked surprise before lowering his voice again. His eyebrows pressed together in confusion. “You’re still doin’ that when you could have the entire Republic military on our side, using our ships, our people?” His strategic use of the word ‘our’ added to the desired effect._

_She sighed, sorry to disappoint him, as he loose lips flowed. “I’ve contemplated taking that issue to the academy’s board. I think we have enough votes to come to a consensus in our favor.”_

_He pressed his lips together in an impressed grin. Slapping his fingertips on the table, he then raised his hands. “You’ve got the winnin’ hand.”_

_She was putty._

_Leia was still running on a high as they left the Corellian embassy and proceeded to their speeder. Her satisfied grin a permanent fixture on her face as she walked with lighter air._

_He held her hand as they approached and then separated as they climbed in._

_He didn’t start the engine for a moment. She looked over with curious eyes._

_“What are you thinking about?”_

_He leaned his head back and scratched his displayed neck. “I’m thinkin’ about what my reward will be.”_

_“It’s not settled yet…” she reminded him._

_“Oh but it is…” he confidently countered._

_She was inclined to agree with him. They both played their parts well and with any luck, the Republic would have a signed deal within the week._

_“We make a good team,” she noted as she twisted her arm on the back of the seat and extended her fingers so they could run over his exposed neck and ear._

_“In more ways than one,” he answered with no secrecy about his meaning._

_“So,” she scotched herself closer to him. “What are we doing tonight?”_

_He actually pulled his head away from her. That had to be a first. “You just said it’s not settled yet.”_

_“That doesn’t mean I’m not in a particularly good mood!” She countered, almost insulted at his withdraw._

_“Well, then…” he seemed to contemplate before speaking his mind. “I don’t want this to be my thing though. I want to save it until I think of somethin’ real good.”_

_“Han,” she warned, pulling back to give him a skeptical look. “I’m not going to…”_

_“Hey!” He immediately countered, turning his head safely to face her, absolute determination in his eyes. “I got it in writing.”_

* * *

It didn’t take the full hour for them to get ready. So they each took their extra time in their stereotypical fashion, Leia poured over her last briefings from the Alliance and Han cleaning his blaster so that it would shine when he undoubtedly wore it to dinner. He ended up pairing his shiny blaster with a clean shirt while she paired her jeweled earrings with one of her more elaborate teal wrap dresses that featured a deep-V and a high, stiff neck around the sides and back.

They met Ben and Rey in their room an hour later, both of them now cleaner versions of themselves, Ben dressed in a dark trimmed jacket and Rey in a simple but flowing forest green dress.

The four of them went down to dinner together, ascending the grand staircase just as their host joined them. If it was possible, she looked even more put together than she did an hour earlier. She still wore purple, but it was cut more like an evening dress, cinched and embroidered at the waist. Her long black hair was held in place by jeweled combs as it tumbled over her shoulders. 

“I trust you found your accommodations acceptable,” she greeted the Princess and her family with an appropriate bow.

Leia answered for them all. “We certainly have. You’ve always been a model hostess. I can never deny you that.”

Her compliment was genuine and it was well-received. Besides, Leia knew that you caught more flies with honey than with vinegar. 

“Shall we go in.” 

They followed the regal-looking woman through a short cathedral hall and into a smaller parlor that had been fitted to host their dinner. The classically decorated space had embroidered wall coverings and dark wooden trim. The table matched the timber of wood and was set for eight people, three of them already present. They stood when the rest of their dinner company entered. 

The Organa-Solos were introduced to the three advisors and then scanned the table before they found their own labeled seats. Leia was positioned at the head of the table and Senator Sindian took the foot. Ben found his seat aside Senator Sindian and Rey sat across from him beside Han. 

Leia took in the beautiful colors of the centerpieces and the decorative plates. “I’m surprised you had time to put this together.” She caught Senator Sindian’s eyes across the table. “You know something simple would have been fine.”

“Nonsense. It was no trouble,” the woman smiled with a pleased look.

Leia doubted that but tuned her lips up politely as she stood behind her chair. 

“Please sit,” their host gestured and they all took their seats.

Their first course was quick to arrive, an artistic work in itself more than substantive. What a metaphor.

“Ben Solo.” The Senator turned to her dinner partner as she picked up her fork. “There was a time I never thought I would hear that name again, let alone meet the man.”

He was somewhat glad she just came right out and mentioned the potential elephant in the room. He had sat through enough awkward conversations with planet leadership who were both wary of him and clearly uncomfortable bringing anything up about his past.

“I hope I prove enlightening,” he answered simply.

“It’s quite a story.” He noticed and cringed at the impressed tone she used 

“Not the life’s story I had planned for,” He answered honestly, trying to quench any glorified thoughts she may still hold of the First Order and of his part in it.

Whether she did or didn’t, she kept her expression neutral and continued the conversation. “So where does that leave you now?” She inquired.

He put his fork down as he turned his head towards her. “I’m supporting the Alliance with easing the transition with former First Order planets.”

“Sounds like a big job.”

It was. “Luckily I’m not doing it by myself.”

“Stormtroopers?”

She guessed correctly. “Former stormtroopers. Many of them deflected quite easily and are working in other areas of the galaxy to maintain peace for the Alliance.”

She took another casual bite of her food after she spoke. “And those who don't deflect?”

“Safely secured. Either in a work program or in prison.”

“Prison, I shudder at the thought,”

What Ben wanted to say is that she was lucky she was not made to serve time for going against her oath to Birren. Or for her own debatable role going against the Republic and aiding the rise of the First Order.

But of course, he didn’t say that. He remained professional, calling on the skills he inherited from his mother, NOT his father.

“Princess Leia,” the Senator called from across the table. “I hope you take note of the wine selection.”

Leia hadn’t taken a sip yet, but she did when she saw the anticipation on their host’s face.

She placed her lips on the rim of the glass and tipped it for a sip. As the liquid met her tongue and the aroma met her nose, she was transported back in time. Her eyes went wide with surprise and unexpected delight.

“Alderaanian wine…” she exhaled. “Wherever did you find this?”

Their host preened in her seat. “It’s not hard to find, just hard to afford. But I made an effort for my Alderaanian guest.”

Though she knew the power play being conducted here, Leia allowed herself to bask in this piece of home that she would probably never experience again.

“Han, did you try some?” She encouraged.

He nodded as he lowered the glass from his lips. “It’s been a long time since I’ve tasted that.”

“Ben?” She became even more delighted at the prospect of her son finally getting a chance to taste some of her homeworld.

He had already sipped the drink upon hearing the conversation. He nodded at her enthusiasm. “It’s good, very good.”

Their host was growing more pleased with herself by the minute. “Alderaanian drinks always reminded me of the fruit that grows on Onderon. Have you ever compared the taste to their fruits, Princess?”

And so the excessive discussion of a diplomatic dinner began. Besides from the rare treat that was sipping Alderaanian wine again, Han was sure that would be the highlight of the evening and it was sure to go downhill from there. 

At least Leia was enjoying the taste from her home, even if she had to politely sit through someone else explaining to her why it was similar to what was grown on another planet. Han was already bored and he wasn’t even fully listening. 

The diplomatic dinner discussions were one thing, but the food was another. Han believed that a dinner meeting could be saved if only it had decent tasting food. Unfortunately, the goal of this meal seemed to be to create the most eye-appealing plate that tasted like paper.

Han looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Rey’s lips smack as she took a bite. Even she didn’t like the food, and she would eat anything. With nothing else better to do, he decided to find his ally in Rey.

“How’s your food?” He whispered so only she could hear him.

She leaned over as she whispered her reply. “What food? They can’t mean for us to eat this.”

As he felt his stomach jolt with a suppressed laugh, he widened his eyes at his own plate. “Welcome to my personal hell.”

She realized Han had spent years in situations just like this. Struggling through situations just like this. Rey was starting to understand why Han despised this so much. 

“Any pointers?” She waited for him to answer, confident that his response would be amusing.

She wasn’t disappointed. Neither was he as his face twisted with delight, seeing the potential of a strategic partnership with Rey to get himself through the evening. “Sometimes…” He turned to her as his eye sparkled with mischief. “You gotta make your own fun!”

“How?”

He was glad she asked. His eyebrows rose as he settled back into his chair. “Lots of things.” He started listing off examples. “We can count how many times Leia is forced to fake her laugh. Or how many times we catch her picking at her thumb. Or, since I get to play with a friend today, we can make bets.”

Now she got the idea. “We can bet how many times Ben takes an eternal pause before he finally reluctantly speaks.”

Han had another idea to add. “Or how many times Ben will flip his hair out of his face.”

“I want in on that one,” she giggled as she whispered back with glee. “It will be close to 15 times.”

Han thought for a moment. “I’m gonna say upwards of 20.”

She nodded her head, accepting his guess. “It’s on.”

The dinner went on for even longer than she expected and that proved to be her downfall. She lost every single bet undercounting all of them. Ben shook his hair 21 times, Leia picked her thumb on three occasions, and Han managed to get Leia to say the word ‘pickled’ in a completely casual conversation. 

The dinner finished, but that didn’t mean they were free to go. Of course, there was an after-dinner gathering to attend. Some light desserts and wine were served out on the covered patio. Thank goodness it was covered else they would be sopping from the heavy rains that had decided to pour down. There was also a majestic looking fireplace that was roaring to give them sufficient warmth.

Rey looked on as an outsider into the lives of the politicians and diplomats. The group of seven were all quite involved in the conversation around the acquired assets the alliance had gained control of since coming into power. She couldn’t follow it and it didn’t interest her all that much either. 

Ben was adding his own knowledge to the conversation in a manner that was informed, confident, and focused on flight patterns, obviously. She thought he spoke very well on the subject.

Even Han seemed wrapped up in the conversation as soon as Leia was once again at his side and holding his hand. 

With everyone engaged, nobody noticed as Rey slipped quietly from the room. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 folks! A lot is explained in the second part of this chapter.
> 
> Also, can you tell I have a degree and training in child development from the first part of this chapter?
> 
> Enjoy!

_Leia had barely made it home and through her front doorstep, her shoulders finally able to relax after a long day before she was forced to steal herself again as she noticed the distressed look in her husband's eyes. It wasn't too often that he met her in the foyer for anything other than a mutually enjoyed welcome home. But this was an altogether different Han._

_His one hand was held at his waist and his other was trailing across his jaw, certainly perplexed about something and ready to share whatever this perplexity was._

_“What is it?” She asked before he could reach her. Her arms fell to her side as she mourned the loss of a completely peaceful evening._

_As she suspected, he was ready to talk. “Your son’s teacher asked to see me when I picked him up today.” His voice was lower and less accusatory than she might have expected._

_Taking another step towards him, she reached out her palms to push against his shoulders. “What did you do?” She asked playfully, taking a note from his own playbook on lightening the mood with humor._

_“Me?” He questioned as if she was serious._

_“I’m kidding.” She let a sigh fall from her parted lips as she rolled her palms back over his shoulders. “And why is he suddenly my son?”_

_He let out his own sigh and let his own hands fall to her back, rubbing up and down slowly but firmly. He was clearly glad to have her here. “Because this is a you problem.” He emphasized the word you with a raise if his eyebrows._

_Her hands stopped her caress. If this was an issue that Leia herself had to deal with, it could only be about one thing. Her lips pursed as a flurry of worries crossed her mind. “What did Ben do?”_

_Han made a motion with his hand as he spoke. “Flung a pack of crayons across the room.”_

_“He threw his crayons?” She questioned._

_Han tilted his chin and made eye contact as he shook his head. “Didn’t say they were his crayons. Also didn’t say he touched them.”_

_Yes, it was a Force related incident. “Oh… Ben.”_

_She brought her hands fully back to her own person as she stepped aside him and further into their apartment. She heard a commotion in the kitchen, clearly, BX was in the middle of dinner preparation. Their dining room table was already set for three. She took a cursory glance at this as she continued walking through to the living area. It was devoid of life for the moment, but there was clear evidence of the creature who had been there. It looked like an assembly of some kind. Miniature creatures were spread all around the small table and all over the sofa. It reminded her of an intergalactic conference. She didn't think she had seen as many different species in one place since then._

_Han was following her the whole time. He lowered himself into one of the side chairs that was free of plastic citizens. His ankle came to cross over his knee as his arms spread out against the back of the chair._

_“What else did she say?” Leia turned to face her husband and asked, her brow perplexed on how to proceed._

_He shrugged. “I’m guessin’ he thought the teacher wouldn’t notice, because…” He didn't need to finish that sentence. The general population understood that Ben Solo came from a Force-sensitive family and it wasn’t unusual for the teacher to suspect Ben had something to do with an unexplainable incident._

_“But the teacher noticed.” It was more of a statement than a question._

_“She was nice about it,” Han defended, remembering the understanding the teacher had when explaining the situation delicately to Han. “She said she suspected it was him, but she didn’t confront him. Thought it better if we talk with him.”_

_“That was nice of her.” Leia certainly respected the teacher for that decision. She preferred to have complete control over matters that concerned Ben’s Force sensitivity. “Though I’m guessing he is guilty.”_

_Han nodded in agreement, his tongue coming to press against his inner lip. “He’s been doin’ more stuff recently… movin’ things.” It was clear Han didn’t know or even what to know more about the technicalities of those powers._

_“I know.” She knew her son was growing stronger and stronger in the force every day. She made a decision that sounded like something a mother should do. “We’ll need to have a talk with him. Lay down some ground rules.”_

_“Like what?” He seemed skeptical._

_“I don’t know,” she snapped back, clearly projecting more confidence in this situation than she felt. “I’ve never done this before!”_

_If Leia was feeling uncomfortable, Han was that times three. “I’m way out of my element here, Leia…” he confessed as some of that fear he felt early on in his journey as a father crept back into his mind._

_“I know!” She shook her head and took a deep breath, her palm is coming to press into her cheeks, attempting to work through their next move in her mind._

_Her hands lowered as another thought came into her mind. Her voice turned skeptical as she spoke in a low tone. “He may not have done it on purpose.”_

_There was silence as Han processed. It has certainly happened before. Things flew across the room or rose from the ground when Ben wasn’t even trying. The element of uncontrollability added another challenge to how they dealt with this._

_He let his head firmly press into the back of the chair and turned to the ceiling. “Did anything like this happen to you growing up?”_

_“In retrospect, there were a few instances of unexplainable things happening that I’m sure I can now relate to my Force sensitivity.”_

_She remembered little things, a hairbrush flying into her hand, her plate of vegetables falling to the floor._

_She caveated that with a firm head shake. “But nothing like what we’re seeing with Ben. Not the nightmares, not the tremors when he’s angry…”_

_This was something different, and she was finding it harder and harder to manage._

_“What should we do?” Han raised his head so he would meet her eyes._

_“Let’s talk with him first,” she decided, ever the diplomat. “Both of us. We’ll call an Organa-Solo family meeting and we will address this together.”_

_Any and all thoughts he had about how he could get out of this were squelched with that statement and he hunkered into his chair for this conversation he never wanted to have._

_“Where is he?”_

_Han pointed down the hall towards his room._

_Leia took a step in that direction before calling out to him. “Ben, sweetie.” She heard an unintelligible response, but she continued. “Come here please.”_

_While Ben made his way in, Leia cleared a spot on the sofa for her to sit. She brushed the plastic creatures onto the other sofa cushion and sat herself down on the edge, her elbows resting on her knees that were pressed tightly together._

_Ben appeared from around the corner. His rich hair laying haphazardly across his cheek and sticking up from his head. He still carried some of his baby fat in his cheeks, but his face was certainly aging looking more like a boy than a toddler. His eyes had not changed though, still as dark and shining as the day he was born._

_“Hi Mommy,” he said as a smile lit up his face. He shuffled over to greet her._

_“Hi, bubba,” she met his grin as he came over for a hug. She let her knees part as he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck._

_She hugged her son back with all the love and affection she felt for the being she helped create. She expected he could read into the feelings that were rolling through her mind. He looked concerned as he stepped back from her._

_She kept his hands in hers as she spoke. “Can we talk with you about something?”_

_“Uh-hum,” he nodded, his eyes looking down and to the right as they twitched._

_She kept her eyes on his as she began, her voice calm and understanding. “I heard about something that happened at school today and I hope you will be truthful with me.”_

_He didn't say anything or change his eye line._

_“Your teacher said some crayons went flying around the room.”_

_He nodded. His little fingers fidgeted over her own, playing with the outline of the rings on her digits._

_“Did you make that happen?”_

_There was a brief pause as he didn't say anything. Using her thumb, she stilled his hands, forcing him to refocus on the question. Reluctantly, he nodded again. She saw the downturn of his lips as he confessed._

_“Why did you do it? Tell the truth.”_

_His lips fell further of their own accord. She watched as her little boy's face melted before her. He sniffled as liquid started to run from his nose. “I didn’t want to…”_

_‘I didn’t want to…’ This was what she feared. Actions out of his control._

_Her heart ached at the helpless sight before her. She had felt like this so many times, usually on the nights where the nightmares raged within him. She felt so inadequate and so unprepared._

_So she proceeded the best way she knew how. She pulled her little boy into another hug and he completely fell into her arms. Han met her gaze above their son’s head. He looked as helpless as she felt, his hands covering his face only leaving slight cracks for his eyes to watch on._

_She positioned him to her side so he was sitting on her knee, his head still resting on her shoulder. “What happened?” She asked keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him._

_He sniffled once and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “She was being mean…” he choked out quietly._

_“Who was?”_

_“She was…” His answer was not helpful._

_“They were Jeinger’s crayons,” Han elaborated on the probable ‘she’ in his story._

_Leia took in their new understanding. “What did she do?”_

_“She was being mean to me and Loki,” Ben said as he again moved his hands to finger his mother's ring. “She said we couldn’t sit at her table.”_

_“And…” Leia hesitated as she laid her cheek against the top of her son’s head. “How did that make you feel…”_

_“Mad.” His answer, honest._

_“And that’s when the crayons…” Han didn’t have to finish the statement. They all knew what happened._

_Children are naturally a bundle of emotions coursing through their entire being. It's not a bad thing to feel mad or angry, it is simply a natural response to circumstances. Most children learn to self regulate, learn to react appropriately to those feelings of anger or fear. But Ben Solo’s emotions were tightly entwined in the Force. And the little boy didn't have the capacity to control it._

_“We’re not angry with you sweetie.” Leia pulled her little boy tighter._

_Ben raised his red splotched face to look at her and counter her statement. “Daddy is.”_

_She looked to Han and he held up his arms in innocence._

_“Daddy doesn't like it when I do that.”_

_Han went to immediately correct that opinion. He stood from his seat and quickly made his way to the spot on the sofa beside his family, brushing to the floor the plastic pieces that hindered him._

_“I’m not mad, buddy,” he assured his son as he faced them, his palm resting on the back of the boy’s head. “I want to help you.”_

_They both wanted to help him._

_Leia made sure she had Ben’s eyes on her as she proposed their solution. “We should think about some strategies that might help, but first we need to make up some new rules about using the Force together, okay? Can you help me?”_

_“Yes,” he nodded his answer._

_She sat further back on the couch to brainstorm, changing her vocal tones to more conversational. “What should our first rule be?”_

_“No throwing crayons,” Ben answered. He thought that sounded appropriate._

_“That’s a good rule,” she encouraged. “But let’s think of a different way to word it.”_

_Han had his own rule to offer. “No using the Force at school.”_

_Leia changed the wording. “How about, we only practice using the Force at home or with Uncle Luke.”_

_She didn’t get any objections from the rest of her family._

_“Can we all live with that?”_

_“Un-hum,” Ben nodded before asking another question. “Do you and Daddy have to follow the rules too?”_

_She nodded vigorously, trying to make this a fun experience. “Absolutely! These are the official Organa-Solo family rules on using the Force.”_

_That made Ben smile. He liked it when they did things together._

_Han, not intending to bring up the fact that these rules were superfluous to him, added his own thoughts. “As a second rule, ask first before doin’ anythin’ with that mumbo jumbo.”_

_“I gotta ask first?” Ben looked to his mother for confirmation, his eyes and voice pleading for that to not be true. He liked playing with his spaceships and flying them around. He wasn’t very good, but he usually didn’t break anything._

_“Yes,” Leia confirmed what her husband said. “You have to ask first if you are trying to lift something and make sure I’m home. Don’t try anything with only your Daddy or Chewie.”_

_Han liked that part. He felt completely out of his element when anything involving his son and the Force came up._

_“What about Uncle Luke?” Ben asked a prevalent question._

_“You can practice with Uncle Luke too.”_

_He seemed pleased with that answer. Ben leaned back to lay against his mother’s shoulder again. His legs kicked out across her lap to land on his father._

_She brought her arms back around him and went into their next necessary conversation. She swallowed before diving in. “Now let’s talk about when things happen that you don’t mean to happen.”_

_“Like the crayons,” Ben offered._

_“Yes,” she nodded. “This starts to happen when you feel angry, right?”_

_He nodded._

_“What other things can you do when you feel angry to help you feel more calm?” That felt like the right thing to say._

_Ben shrugged._

_Leia tried to guide him. “Well, in this case, you could have told the teacher what Jeinger said to you and the teacher could have helped you.”_

_“Or you could probably ask for a break,” Han offered as he felt some sliver of his fatherly confidence come back. “Go and do somethin’ else.”_

_“Like play with the spaceships,” Ben added, seeming to understand some other options he had._

_“Yes, exactly!” Leia encouraged._

_Han laid himself back on the sofa beside his family and let his head fall back. “Sometimes takin’ a big deep breath helps.”_

_“Let’s do that together,” Leia suggested. “Ready…” she prepped. “1…2…3…”_

_The audible inhales and exhales were a calming sound in itself and had all of them settling deeper into their seats._

_There was a comfortable, relaxing silence before Leia spoke again. “And you can always come talk to Daddy and me, sweetie.”_

_Yes, now he could. But they weren’t always going to be there beside him._

_“I don’t like feeling mad…” Ben admitted with a frustrated tone creeping back into his relaxed state._

_“We know, buddy.” Han patted his son’s calf. “This wasn’t your choice.”_

_Although the conversation turned positive and potentially productive. Han’s words were stark._

_No, it wasn’t Ben’s choice to be born with these powers. It wasn’t his choice to not be able to control these powerful impulses. It wasn’t his choice to throw those crayons._   
  
_How was this fair to their innocent little boy?_

———

Rey was glad to get away. She never grew up around the life of fine dining and high stakes discussions, so this was all incredibly overwhelming for her. Suddenly training a new generation of Jedi seemed like the second hardest job in the galaxy. 

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t glad she came. Since she managed to lift off of Jakku, she wanted to take every opportunity that fell before her to travel and learn more about the large galaxy she was a part of and the role she was now playing in it. She knew how naive she was on interplant relationships and the merits or threats of centralized powers. But all these factors played a crucial part in the work she was doing with the Jedi. She studied the history of Jedi failures, but she relied heavily on Luke, Leia, and Ben to confirm or help guide her thoughts. 

The same ignorant feeling happened to her again when Ben asked her one evening whether she was planning to train future Jedi to function under a regime or through their own free will. Rey had no clue how to answer. It wasn’t until weeks later and multiple discussions with Leia that Rey decided to work with the Alliance in harnessing the power of her Jedi and giving them a place in advising and protecting the democracy. In fact, Leia was still the intermediary between her and the Alliance. 

Leia was good at this. The diplomacy and pomp that came with it. Rey had certainly witnessed her mother-in-law take charge on the battlefield, but this was a completely new method of war and she was good at it. Rey was delighted to also know the woman underneath the armor. When Leia would let out a polite laugh in public, all Rey could think about was the boisterous guffaw she heard one night when they plotted together to make Ben think he was losing his hair. They took some hair clippings and kept putting them on his pillow and in the ‘fresher drain until one day, Ben came to her with a devastated look and admitted that he thought his hair was falling out.

Rey also got an opportunity to better understand why Ben enjoyed going on these trips with his mother. The flight was, of course, the highlight. His eyes still always lit up during the jump to hyperspace. But Ben also enjoyed sharing his knowledge of the different planets. She never knew of a system in which Ben Solo couldn’t riddle off at least 5 unique facts. And he tolerated the diplomatic discussions better than she expected. She would almost say he was good at it.

Rey felt that she and Han were more action-oriented, they needed movement, chance, and the adrenaline rush one got from physical feats. 

And she was felling that adrenaline rush at that exact moment as she walked through the abandoned halls of the illustrious building. She easily found her way back to the foyer, but she didn’t want to go straight back to her room. 

She paused, tilting her head. She felt her senses tingling. The Force told her there was nobody around, so she continued on the ground floor down another hallway that looked like it led deeper into the embassy building. 

The ceilings were not the arched height of the more decorative part of the building, but she felt a bit more of a pull towards this path. As she continued her pace forward, she recognized the familiar tug. The force was telling her this was the right way to go. There was something for her here. 

It told her to stop at the presence of a door to her right. It was an old-fashioned door without a keypad or palm reader. She tried to open it but found it locked, only a momentary interruption. The force was on her side and it wasn't long before the door opened.

It was obviously an office space, though not the most tastefully decorated or appealing. The room had no windows, which made for a very dark office. It looks like it wasn't used too much. The desk was sparse and the shelves didn't host much of any valuables. The only element that was mentionable was a holo station at the corner of the desk. There was a blinking light on the device showing a message had been received. 

Rey wasn't one to pry, but there was something special that she needed to see on this message and she trusted that feeling. 

She let her powers help her close the door, sealing her in. Pressing the blinking button, a blue figure appeared. It took a moment for the image to turn from jagged blue lines into a figure she recognized immediately. 

She had only heard him described, but those thorough descriptions allowed her to immediately identify the image of General Armitage Hux. 

He stood, dressed in a black costume that reminded her of Kylo Ren. His hands were cupped behind his back as he stood with his feet apart, completely in control. The harsh consonants were crisp on his tongue as he delivered his message. 

“Representatives from Arkanis. It is with the astute honor I am here to commend you on the success of your great planet and exceptional citizens. We have sent our people to inspect the lowland bogs and have found it to be most advantageous to the First Order. You have done well not to deceive us and you will continue to be rewarded.”

Lowland bogs? She took in the message quickly and tried to not forget any words. 

“My team will get in, pick up the cargo, and depart with enough time before your Alliance delegation arrives.”

Her eyes widened and her lips mouthed the words as she paid particular note to that phrase. 

“Until then.”

The image fizzled for a moment and then disappeared.

Rey didn’t waste a minute reflecting on the message. Not in here. It took her two steps to reach the door. She reached out her mind and found the hallway clear, so she didn’t hesitate before opening the door and re-locking it behind her.

Her mind reeled as she paced back to the foyer.

What was this? Was this an old recording from the First Order’s reign more than a year ago? Something told her it was not that old. But if it was recent, what did it mean? 

Hux was still out there. It was suspected that he was still alive but never confirmed. If this was confirmation, what was he doing? 

Once she made it back to the foyer, she had another decision to make. Quickly flipping through the possible scenarios, she decided on one option and pursued that path.

“Rey,” Ben stood from the place he had taken on the edge of the patio when she came back in. The rest of the party was seated around the fireplace and seemed deep in conversation, aside from Han that is who was staring at the flickering flames, completely lost to the world. 

Rey walked over to him with the most innocent convincing smile she could manage.

“‘Fresher,” she said loud enough so their host could hear her from her position close by.

The conversation between Leia, Senator Sindian, and her advisors went on for about three more minutes. That’s how long Rey decided to wait until she sent a clear message to her family through the Force. It was received loud and clear.

Leia stood, keeping her expression unreadable. “Well, I look forward to continuing our discussion in the morning.”

The rest of the party stood when the Princess did.

“Thank you again for a lovely dinner.”

Their hosts added their adieus. “Of course, Princess. We will continue tomorrow.”

The four guests left the room alone and made their way silently towards the stairs. Almost silently.

“Did we bring anything else to eat?” Han asked as they reached their floor. “I didn’t know what half of those dishes were.”

“Not now Han,” Leia clipped as she took his arm and sped up their pace towards their bedroom door. 

All four of them piled in the room and shut the door after them. The Organa-Solo family meeting officially began.

Rey didn’t wait. She spoke as soon as they were in the clear. “I found a holo message from General Hux.”

“Where?” Ben immediately asked.

Her voice was clear and tension-filled. “In an office on the first floor. I felt it call to me.”

“What did the message say?” Leia calmly asked. 

“Message?” Han’s eyes squinted as he followed the conversation. “That’s why we all jumped up to leave. I’d love to get a heads up on this stuff.”

Leia rolled her eyes up to look at him. “We’ll think of hand signals later.”

Rey continued, retelling everything she could remember. “He was congratulating his contact from Arkanis on their apparent success.” 

“His contact… Senator Sindian?” Han deduced with some skepticism.

“Most likely,” Ben agreed.

Leia’s mind was processing. “What do they mean their success?”

“He didn’t say exactly,” Rey shook her head, her eyes closing as she remembered more. “Something about how they found the lowland bogs to their benefit.”

Han looked to his wife. “What’s in the lowland bogs?”

All six of her family’s eyes watched her, waiting for an answer. They saw her expression turn to an assured resolve as she obviously recalled something important.

“Project Harvester…” she whispered.

Rey was the first to ask for clarification. “What’s that?”

Leia turned to Han as she looked for recognition in his eyes. “Project Harvester and the Jedi.” 

Han’s blank look told her he had no recollection. 

“Do you remember?”

Han shrugged. “If it has to do with the Jedi, of course, I don’t.” He caveated his statement with his palms out as he scanned the rest of his crew. “No offense to any Jedi who may be listening.”

“I remember the name,” Ben shared before turning back to his mother.

Leia turned her body further into the room. “Let’s sit down first.”

When they originally entered, they stopped directly in front of the door and hadn’t had a chance to move since. Ben and Rey sat on the edge of the small sofa and Leia sat on the chair facing them. 

There was no way Han could sit still right now, so he took a stance between them. “You sure this room isn’t bugged?

“I’m sure,” Ben answered his father. “We’d be able to feel it.”

Han scoffed, not at his son but at the hokey religion in general.

“Project Harvester,” Leia began to enlighten them. “A mission of the Empire. They captured young force-sensitive children and trained them to be skilled agents with a master of the dark side.”

Ben nodded, remembering more about the project. “It was said their headquarters was on Arkanis.”

This was hitting Rey hard. A Force-sensitive training school for the dark side right under her nose. “You think they started the project back up again?” She asked, turning to Ben.

Ben tilted his head, his eyes taking this possibility just as seriously as she was. “Or they’re using the facilities. It can’t be a coincidence that Arkanis was tangled up in Project Harvester and something else now.”

Rey shared the last piece of information she had. “Hux said that his team will pick up the cargo before the Alliance delegation arrives.”

“Alliance delegation?” Han repeated. “Us?”

Leia’s eyes flashed with understanding, everything clicking into place. “We were supposed to arrive tomorrow.”

Ben nodded. “That would account for the blind-sighted looks we got from Senator Sindian when we arrived early.”

The family sat in silence for a moment, processing the heap of new information they had learned. Now, they had a decision to make, a choice before them.

“What’s our next move?” Rey’s tone was low and ready to make a plan to move forward.

Ben’s voice was the first one to answer, sure of the choice he made. “We need to act.”

Han shifted his weight as he crossed his arms across his chest. “We should check out that bog. See what kind of project they have goin’ on.”

Ben nodded in agreement. “Tomorrow morning.”

Leia brought her palm to her forehead as she spoke. “I’m meeting with Senator Sindian tomorrow morning.”

That seemed like an impossible suggestion after what Rey just heard. “Isn’t she in on it?” She asked like there was an obvious answer. “I found that message in this palace.”

“It’s more than likely,” Leia contended as she stood firm. “She has deceived before and history repeats itself.”

Ben offered a solution. “I’ll stay with Mom.”

It was not a solution she was willing to accept. “No, you should go with them,” She shook her head at her son. “They’ll need you to navigate.” 

She ignored Han’s open mouth as he planned a retort, either about him staying with her or about his own quality navigation skills.

“I’ll be fine,” she cut in as she raised both her hands to try and assuage them. “It’s just a breakfast meeting with Senator Sindian. Besides, we don’t want her to get suspicious if I bring bodyguards with me to our innocent chat.”

There was no more resistance from them and she took that as a good sign.

“I’ll let you know if I need you. And you need to let me know as soon as you find out anything.”

Han understood this time that she meant they would communicate through their Force telepathy. He sighed and shook his head. “Never thought I’d ever admit that Force powers might just come in handy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Project Harvester was a real thing according to Wookipedia and it was headquartered on... Arnakis!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The flashback is a continuation of the previous one.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Good night, bubba,” Leia whispered through the cracked door as she left her son’s room later on that night._

_After their conversation about using the force willingly and unwillingly, Ben seemed to need to be closer to them. During his holo program, he sat beside his father, leaning into the man’s side and cuddled under his arm. Ben seemed to take the conversation well, thought Leia wasn’t sure how helpful it would prove to be._

_It was times like this when his battles with the Force seemed so out of control that Leia began to think again, contemplate if Luke was right. Should they send Ben to train with his Uncle? Would Luke be able to help their little boy? Was it fair to Ben if they were to send him away? Would she and Han be able to live without seeing their precious son every day?_

_These were not new thoughts, but they circled around in her brain now, after a trying day of seeing what damage untamed Force power could do, both physically and emotionally._

_Every time these thoughts crossed her mind, she always determined them to be inconsequential to the value of her family staying together. This time would probably prove no different._

_Han was still in the living room flipping through holo programs without ever deciding on which one to watch. He also seemed distracted. There was no way she was going to bring up this conversation with him again, especially not right now. So she walked into the room focused on putting these thoughts behind her._

_Han, however, had the exact opposite thought. As soon as he caught her in his peripheral vision, he answered her unasked question._

_“No, Leia.”_

_That was probably not the best way to address her. His curt, firm response flamed the embers in her that had been dying. And now she had a direction to throw her frustrations._

_“Han,” she took two furious steps towards him as her arms moved across her chest. “I didn’t… say… anything.” She drew her words out to emphasize her restraint._

_He flashed his head towards her, away from the flicking holo and towards her flickering eyes. “But you were thinkin’ it!”_

_Should she deny it? No, he could see right through her. She knew no one would end up winning this battle, but that never stopped either of them from flinging their sharpest words at each other._

_“I wasn’t going to say anything, Han…” She felt the strength from her position on the high ground._

_He wasn’t giving her any credit. “But you’re still thinkin’ about it, and my answer is still, NO!” His voice raised as his sentence drew on._

_She was in too deep and her feelings were too hot to give up any ground now. “And you’re okay with the way things are right now?”_

_“I’m not okay with it…” He paused from his tirade to actually formulate an answer. “I just don’t wanna…”_

_His hesitation allowed her to take another shot. “You don’t want him to be a Jedi.”_

_He took that statement more as truth than as an insult. “No, I don’t.” He flipped his head away from her as he sat back into the sofa, crossing his arms as his lips pressed together and his eyebrows crossed._

_If she wasn’t as angry with him at this moment, she would have laughed at how much he looked like a pouting little Ben. But she was giving him no graces that night._

_She rolled her head as her arms dropped to her sides. She felt her stomach turn, physically getting sick of this argument._

_Her voice lowered, her face melted. Desperation in her question. “Why can’t you ever be okay with Ben’s Force sensitivities?”_

_He quirked his head back to her as he thought of how to answer. “Who says I’m not okay with it?” He snapped._

_“Han, seriously?” She pushed for a response._

_“Yeah, seriously Leia! It’s not that I’m not okay with it…” He was genuinely hurt by her question. “I don’t know how to deal with it,” he stuck out a finger to drive home his words. “But gods know I wouldn’t change him for anything…”_

_“Yes, you would!” She interrupted, throwing her hands in the air, her face relaxing as if suddenly washed with charity. “You wish our children weren’t Force-sensitive.”_

_His confusion at her words and reaction lived on his face. “Leia…” Now he was starting to feel concerned. This wasn’t where their conversation usually veered to. “What is all this?”_

_She shook her head, jaw open, and eyes blank like they were viewing this man in front of her for the first time. As if she could now see his true colors. “I am just finally calling you out on something.”_

_“Callin’ me out…” he stuttered._

_“You wish your kids could be born without Force sensitivities…” her sentence dropped off, her mind spinning in more directions than just their one son._

_“How can you say that?” Now Han was steaming, his face flushed with verbal exertion. He dropped his feet to the floor and pulled himself to his full height. His voice hissed at her through his teeth as he walked one step closer. “Ben’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”_

_Her chin raised so she could meet his daggers with her own. “But you don’t want another one.”_

_Her whispered voice threw this conversation into a completely new dimension. One Han wasn’t willing to engage in._

_“I’m done.” He raised his arms in defeat, his lips pressed together, eyes widening as he stepped to her side, his shoulder bumping hers as he stormed past her._

_She flipped to follow his path, her hands on her hips. “So you’re just going to walk away,” she accused._

_He didn’t turn around to answer her. “I don’t know what else to say…” His arms raised as he moved towards the hallway._

_She followed him, bringing her voice down to a low hiss as they passed their son’s bedroom door. “You can’t handle the fact that your son is Force-sensitive so you push it all off on me to deal with…” She followed him into their bedroom as she continued her rage. “But then you get angry when I try and bring up the idea of Ben learning from Luke.”_

_Han stopped beside the edge of their bed, whipping his frame towards her. “I don’t want him to be a Jedi…”_

_“Can you hear how selfish you’re being?”_

_He didn’t answer. And without his answer to distract her, her mind went to down the path it was already too deeply involved in._

_“And you’re afraid to have any more children because they might have the same problem…” she flung out her worry to see if it landed. To see if it hurt him. To see if there was any truth to it._

_His breath was heavy and tired. He grumbled out a flat denial as he grabbed his pillow. “None of that is true and you know it.”_

_“Where are you going?” She asked as he took his pillow and practically galloped towards the door._

_“To bed,” he spat out. “Not here.” He disappeared around the corner and his footsteps puttered out._

_And with that, it looked like Leia would be sleeping alone. She hung her head with frustration for the helpless situation they were in._

_She wouldn’t be able to concentrate on any work after this, so she readied herself for bed and sunk into her side of the bed. She turned towards the center of the bed and moved the covers to bunch in her arms._

_This was never a good way to go to bed, whether he was off-planet, on the Falcon, or right next door._

_She didn’t want to fight with him. They were in this parenthood position together and, although their unique situation made things more difficult, that was how it should be. She could feel his worries and frustrations with their Force-sensitive son. Reflecting, it wasn't fair of her to make such accusations. She knew how much Han Solo truly loved that child, all of him._

_But with the twinge of regret, she felt like she hit too close to reality. Her emotions seemed to be living at the surface. Especially when she brought up their countering views on having another…_

_She laid there, pulling the covers closer into her. Her stomach still could not seem to settle down. It rolled with uncomfortable pulls that didn’t feel like cramps. Her lips twinged with both the physical and emotional pain swimming through her._

_The stab in her stomach was suddenly too much and had her running to the bathroom. Hands clutching the edge of the sink, she felt as if her insides were escaping her body. The back of her hand moved to wipe her chin, she didn't feel any better than before she ejected her dinner. Along with her chin, she found that she needed to wipe her cheeks as well, the liquid rolling from her eyes a manifestation of her emotional state._

_Her breaths came in shallow gasps before she took Han’s advice and inhaled deeply. It was some comfort, but not what she needed._

_When she emerged, she held onto the doorframe for balance from her spinning head. Her eyes quickly glanced to the rumpled master bed, but what she needed she couldn't find there._

_She felt the blackness in front of her clear up as she took a few steps towards the door and walked out to the hallway. Her first instinct was to check the sofa, but she came up empty. She hoped he didn't go all the way to the Falcon. That had certainly happened before, but not tonight. No, she could feel him near._

_Slowly cracking open another door, she found him in the spare bedroom. Apparently, the pillows that were there were not sufficient as they had been thrown to the floor in favor of his own pillow from their master bedroom. She shut the door behind her and walked on her toes towards the empty left side, raising her knees to step over the white fluff that littered the floor._

_He was already sleeping facing the opposite side, breathing steady, eyes shut, mouth slightly parted. His arms were both raised above his head, strewn across his precious pillow._

_She pulled the covers down and shuffled her weight onto the edge of the mattress as slowly as possible, careful not to jostle him. When she was firmly on her back she waited a moment before sliding herself closer to his bare back._

_He hadn't taken any pajamas with him when he stormed out, so he opted to sleep without a shirt and, she suspected, only his shorts. She was more than okay with that solution is she let her head tilt and her lips pressed into the space against his shoulder blade. Her bottom and legs bent to mold around his frame, and her arm draped over the bare skin it could reach._

_As he didn't awaken at her initial ministrations, she nuzzled herself closer, not in an attempt to wake him but in an attempt to extract the comfort she needed from him._

_Her motions, however, did make his eyes blink open as his body slowly became aware of the source of heat at his back. For a second, he forgot about the fight but as his eyes grew accustomed to the room he was in, he remembered why he was there. What he couldn't figure out is why she was there._

_Enough time has passed, the heat of the moment was gone, and he was ready to talk again. He turned his head towards his pillow and then to the other side as his body followed. He found her quick to change her position to accommodate his chest instead of his back, but that didn't change the closeness or the grip he felt against his arms._

_He didn't say anything for a while, content to let his hands across her back say his apologies for him, and accept the fact that she was here as her apology to him. But there was something else._   
_He could tell from the way she never relaxed her grip._

_“What’s wrong?” His deep voice asked into her temple._

_She exhaled, shaking her head against its place on his shoulder. “Nothing. I just got sick, that’s all.”_

_Sick? He pressed his palm into her back and let the other roam to the side of her stomach as it rubbed gently. “You got the stomach bug?”_

_“Yes, probably…”_

* * *

The stab in her stomach was suddenly too much and had her running to the bathroom. Hands clutching the edge of the sink, she felt as if her insides were escaping her body. The back of her hand moved to wipe her chin. She felt a lot better than before she ejected her dinner in the early hours of the morning.

Her breath came in deep gulps as she loosened her grip from the sink and turned the water on. Taking a drink from her cupped hand, she felt the momentary blackness clear up as the water trickled down the back of her throat. Apparently the limited substance that they called food had not agreed with her.

Rey checked the time and realized it was too early to be up properly but too late to try to find her way back to sleep. So she decided to take her time and starting her day, beginning with a relaxing jump in the ‘fresher and then putting on some clean clothes. 

She let her damp hair down as she walked back to their temporary bedroom. Her husband was still fast asleep, as she expected him to be. If she knew anything about Ben Solo, it was that he really enjoyed his sleep. It wasn't unusual for her to be up hours before him. In their early days together, she found it soothing to watch the rise and fall of his back as he laid on his stomach, his head to the side, and his arms both sprawled across his pillow, perfectly serene. 

And that was the picture she had that morning walking into their guest quarters on Arnakis. Her lips tilted into a grin as she ran her fingertips across his shoulders and continued on to the small entryway away from the bed. 

She let her legs cross under her as she lowered herself to the floor. She felt even better after a good soak and she knew she would feel even better after reconnecting with the elements around her. She set her spine straight and allowed her eyes to close on the physical world and open to the spiritual one.

Connecting with the force was second nature to her by now. It had been over a year since she began her intense training with Ben, but it seemed like a lifetime. Sometimes, it was hard to remember a time before she had these two connections that her life currently centered around, her connection with the Force and her connection with Ben. 

And now she was on a stage that seemed larger than life, integrated with a family that seemed larger than life, and wearing a wedding ring that seemed larger than life. Excuse her for feeling slightly insecure about her new circumstances. But Ben’s words and Leia’s words were still hovering over her subconscious. ‘You have done well.’ ‘You can be proud of yourself.’ She offered those words into the Force and felt as they were accepted as fact. 

She was doing well. Her physical body exhaled as her mind shifted, feeling more confident as she fell into the soothing waves of the Force.

And it was in that world that she became lost for the next two hours until the light of day shown through the graying clouds as best it could. She felt herself break when the familiar force presents requested her back to reality.

As she came down from her spiritual high, she felt her shoulders relax and her neck twist before her eyes peeked open. He was kneeling in front of her already fully dressed with a satisfying good morning kiss on his lips.

Her serene smile continued into the world of the living. “You slept well,” she commented as she allowed him to take her hand and help her from the floor. 

“I always sleep well,” he reminded her. “Especially with you beside me.”

That deserved another kiss and she gave it to him gladly.

“Are your parents up yet?” She asked as she ran her fingers through her now dry hair.

“I suspect they are.” He followed her into the ‘fresher. “Mom has her meeting soon and we can meet Dad whenever you’re ready.”

“Give me a moment for my hair and then I'll be ready," she said as she separated the top part of her locks and quickly twisted the first bun with an elastic. 

Both of their heads turned as they heard a knock on their door.

“It’s Dad,” he said at the same time she said, “It’s Han.”

They exchanged a quick smirk as he walked to let his father in.

“Mornin’,” Han said with a less than cheery disposition. He was clearly in a gruff mood, probably due to the face that Leia still insisted she could take care of herself. Other than that detail, Ben expected his father to be relieved to walk outside of these walls and experience a new adventure. 

“Good morning,” Rey said much more cheerfully as she stepped out of the ‘fresher straightening her second bun and with the third elastic held in her teeth.

“Mom’s sure she’ll be okay?” Ben asked one more time, feeling that his father’s worries were legitimate.

Han looked like he had just come from his own battle and he raised his hand as if to surrender before he became involved in another one. “She’s sure,” he answered with the words he was sure Leia would use to assure them all.

“We’ll keep a check on her,” Rey added as a compromise. They would certainly be able to sense any change in her Force presence. 

Han nodded, not thrilled to have to rely on the Force for anything but secretly pleased that it could be used to follow up on Leia.

As soon as Rey finished her third bun, the three of them were ready to go. They snuck down the front stairs without running into anyone and went down the smaller and less occupied hallway that Rey explored the previous day. As expected, it eventually came to an exit and they found themselves in the slight drizzle that was a permanent fixture on this planet. 

Taking the appropriate notes from their prep material, all three of them had sufficient boots and rain jackets to cover themselves and blend in as they swiftly exited the embassy premises and walked further into the city area. They followed Ben as he was the one who studied the map of the landscape well enough to know where this bog was located. As logic suggested, they had to find their way out of the city and past the marshes area to find the piece of land the locals called the lowland bog. 

It was quite easy to blend in and walk directly to the edge of the city limits without drawing any attention to themselves. They were able to rent the use of a small, four-person boat that would help them navigate through the uninhabited marshes. Rey sat in the back to navigate the motor, as the other two took their place at the helm, their eyes constantly scanning the planet surface as well as the sky. 

“What are we lookin’ for?” Han asked as he obviously didn’t see it. 

“I don’t know,” Ben answered, perplexed as to why his Dad thought he had any more information. “Something out of the ordinary I guess.”

Han rolled his eyes at the sass he received. “I mean relating to Project Harvester.”

“Not much to tell,” Ben responded, keeping his eyes on the green waves of branches that hung lazily off the trees, drooping, it seemed, with the weight of the rain constantly pouring down. Even their leaves were not the vibrant green of other planets but instead a dull, pale shade that almost blended into the sky. So the two scouts sat straddling the bench seat as they observed.

“Thinking back to Project Harvester,” Ben continued. “There were mostly above ground buildings hidden in the trees and built to house hundreds of people.” The trees were certainly tall enough to hide any secret operation happening.

Han’s eyes went to the murky algae and dark waters the front of the boat cut through. “They built on top of all this… muck.” His face was half disgusted and half impressed. “Reminds me of the trash compactor on the Death Star.”

“Funny,” Ben said. “I never pictured you and Mom wading through liquid… sludge when I heard that story.”

“Oh yeah,” Han nodded enthusiastically as he enjoyed splashing reality on a romanticized story. “What a first date.”

The motor at the back of the small vessel was the only sound for a while as Rey expertly led them through the winding river’s course. It took longer than Ben expected before they reached a larger island-like plateau of land emerging from the marshy wetlands.

“This looks like the bog area,” Ben announced as the new scenery came into view. 

Almost immediately after he uttered the last syllable, they all caught the commotion that was happening towards the left side of the bog far ahead of their current position. A massive cargo ship was sitting atop the watery area. 

“So that’s what we’re lookin’ for?” Han whispered as his eyes took in the new development.

Ben nodded. “Well, we found it.”

Rey squinted her eyes as she maneuvered her head to see past the two men in front of her. “Is that a ship?”

“At least one,” Ben announced. “Swing to the left, but keep your distance and approach slowly so the motor doesn’t make any sound,” he directed to their boat captain. 

She did as suggested and they hugged the leafy marshes as their boat drew further to the left around the action. 

The more they were able to see as they rounded the left side of the island, the more concerned they became.

“That’s like five ships…” Han corrected as two more large and two small ships came into view. Past the large ships along the coast, one could just make out the top of the facilities that had been constructed on the island. They were certainly active, something was happening here. 

“The ramp is open,” Ben noted as they came close enough to observe the first ship.

The ramp was open and there was activity moving into its belly. But it wasn't cargo boxes they were loading. “Are they…” 

“Children…” Rey finished, her jaw dropping in absolute dismay. 

As they observed the scene further, it was obvious the lines of individuals who were walking up the ramp were not fully grown adults but rather children, between the ages of seven and twelve if they had to make a guess. 

“Force-sensitive?” Han swallowed before asking. 

Ben shook his head, his eyes still glued to the scene. “No, I don’t think so.”

Rey agreed with her husband. She didn’t feel a strong presence here. So the answer became clear. “More stormtroopers.”

“Arkanis is shipping off children as future fighters,” Ben uttered the astounding reality in stark terms. 

“It’s probably how Arkanis still has all their wealth,” Han noted thinking back to their previous discussion about wealth preservation under the First Order rule. “They’ve been tradin’ their own kids for protection and to keep their riches.”

Rey was utterly stunned as the bodies continued to pile into the ship. “I can’t believe this…”

“Believe it,” Ben pronounced through clenched teeth. “Hux is continuing to develop his army of future fighters.” 

The words sunk into each of their brains at a different pace. Rey was the first to take action.

“We need to get out of here. We've seen all we need to.” She turned them as sharply as she could in the direction they came from, moving back along the marshy coast seeking the river inlet they came from. 

“We’ve gotta tell Leia. Senator Sindian has to be behind this.” Han took a last glance at the fading ship as he turned back to the direction they were retreating. “And we need to tell the Alliance.”

Ben wasn’t listening. He had already reached out to warn his mother about what they found, but he might have been too late.

“Mom…” he whispered loud enough so his father could hear.

Worry immediately shot through the older man’s entire system as he saw his son’s wary, glassy-eyed look. “What is it?” He asked frantically. “What about your mother?”

Ben snapped out of his mind and turned to give his full attention to his family in the boat. “Something’s wrong. She’s in distress.”

“Oh kriff,” Han swore as he anchored his hands to the side of the boat. He gave his next order with a stiff upper lip. “Full speed, Rey.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More revelations in this chapter! But first a smutty flashback. Still rated T, but you've been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

_What he had planned, she had absolutely no clue._

_Leia Organa wasn't one who was often surprised. She was the kind of child who always knew what gifts her parents were getting her for her birthday. As a politician, she always knew more than the opposition she was arguing with. As a soldier, she was constantly aware of the gossip that rolled through the ranks as well as who started the rumors._

_But she had met her match in Han Solo. The first time he managed to surprise her was when he showed up at the Battle of Yavin, and the surprises continued from that day forward._

_But this day was like no other._

_That morning before she left for the Senate meeting, he casually mentioned grabbing some dinner to bring home that night, the last day of the workweek. Her first mistake was believing that._

_So when a strange messenger came to her office at the end of the day saying they had a speeder parked outside and were ready to take her to an undisclosed location, she was actually terrified at first, though she never gave that impression. But then the messenger relayed one additional phrase and a holo print with her authentic signature._

_‘You said you’d do anything.’_

_Yes, she did say that. And so that is how she found herself in the backseat of a strange speeder on her way to who knows where. This had to be the shining example of how much she trusted him._

_They were driving for longer than she expected. Hanna City was behind them and they approached a much smaller town. Though it was small, there were certainly still enough tall buildings to make it an industrial area. Her eyes scanned the area as the buildings passed by, wondering how long this anticipation was going to build._

_As soon as she had that thought for the 15th time on this drive, the speeder pulled into a new drive. Plants, flowers, and various greenery lined the ground as they approached the gate of what looked like a resort. Through the greenery, she could see a few cabin-like buildings back off the road. The speeder then stopped its motion in front of one of those cabins._

_She studied it. There were no obvious lights on in the small, one-story building with an arched roof and a chimney. There was smoke coming from the bricked hole on the roof, so something was happening in there._

_She hiked up her dress and walked up to the door. Without knocking, she felt the door and realized it was unlocked. With the press of a button, the entrance slid open, allowing the darkness of the night to seep into the darkness of the house. Except, upon further inspection, the cabin wasn’t completely bathed in the night._

_A look of awe transformed over her face as she stepped in, closing the door behind her. The main room of the cabin was extremely large, taking up almost the entire area. A myriad of candles sat on almost every available surface, along the end tables along the small kitchen counter, along the floor, and finally framing both sides on the very large, plush bed that centered the room with a mountain of crisp white pillows._

_As she looked past the interior of the cabin, her eyes were drawn to the outdoor space in the back through the glass partitions. It was also covered in the dim glow of candles._

_The majority of the light was coming from the heated fireplace that centered the sidewall. The crackling flames were the dominant sound breaking through the silence. Most of the fireplace radiance directly revealed a lavish picnic that was set up on the floor right off the end of the bed with pillows strewn about. There were a few different plates with some exotic-looking fruits and cheeses._

_She took another step as her breath hitched. It was beautiful, perfect. All it was missing was…_

_He finally appeared from the doorframe that probably led to the ‘fresher. The intensity of the light and shadows against his body gave her actual chills as she finally took him in. He looked oh so pleased with himself as he put his cocky smirk on full display. There was more of him on full display as well. His shirt was still technically on, but there were no buttons to hold the material together, giving her an enticing view of the chest hair she loved so much. She was surprised she recognized him without his holster on and it even looked like he removed his belt so that his pants were simply held up by the curve of his hips._

_His lips parted from across the room. “Fancy meetin’ you here.”_

_She watched as he slowly stepped his bare feet towards her, confidently avoiding the candles scattered around them._

_“I told them to bring my mistress,” he murmured, “Not my wife.”_

_She hummed with mirth as she stayed right where she was and made him walk to her. “Does you’re wife know you’re here?”_

_He clicked his tongue against his cheek in a way that meant ‘no.’ “I couldn’t resist the opportunity to meet in person,” he said of their clandestine rendezvous. He circled in on his prey._

_“I’m charmed,” she giggled before he quelled any more laughter with his lips stroking hers with sumptuous motions. He pressed his body up against hers as his hands found their way to possessively cup her cheek and her back._

_Gods… he was on tonight._

_Eventually, he moved his lips and tongue to fondle her other hotspots. She has been there for barely a minute and was already complete putty in his hands._

_“Sequestering me off…” She managed to groan out as her eyes rolled back into her head._

_He was thoroughly pleased with the pliable state she was in. His husky voice resounded against her ear. “You said you’d say yes to anything, I was just testin’ you.”_

_She felt his tongue against the curve of her ear. “Ben…”_

_“Stayin’ with Chewie,” he answered her unspoken question. “Chewie’ll comm if he needs anythin’ and we’re close enough to drive back if needed.”_

_Another line of kisses trailed down her neck before he raised his head, his forehead meeting hers and holding her head up._

_“Here’s the rules,” he began. “You gotta say yes to everythin’, okay?”_

_Simple enough, but she was skeptical. “Han…”_

_“Do you trust me?” He interrupted, reading her thoughts._

_He understood her limits. “Yes,” she replied with doe eyes._

_There was one more thing she wanted to clear the air with before then fell back into the night that lay ahead of them._

_“Han…” She held onto his upper arms as her head dipped. “About last night…” She didn’t want to regale their argument, but she didn’t want it to linger and spoil the moment._

_He cut her off. “Can we please talk about that some other time?” He pleaded._

_With a breath, she nodded. “Okay.”_

_“Hold on…” He stopped her lament to clarify. “You have permission to say no to that if you really think we need to…”_

_“No, I agree,” she was quick to reassure him. “It’s not like it’s a new discussion. We’ll save it for a night where we don’t have this lavish place all to ourselves.” Yes, that discussion could wait._

_She looked over his shoulder at the luxury surrounding them._

_“How did you afford this?”_

_He shrugged. “I have a rich wife.”_

_He did indeed. And a generous one at that._

_There was only momentary regret as he took a step backward towards the bed, latching his hand onto hers and pulling her with him. He grabbed a red silk slip of fabric that she recognized as one of her shorter robes, which of course meant it was one of his favorites._

_He held it out to her with a smirk. “Put this on.” His first request._

_She knew what her script said. “Yes, sir,” she replied as her eyes darkened._

_Moving back towards the ‘fresher, she made sure her arm and shoulder brushed against his body as she walked past._

_She could feel his eyes on him as he watched her walk away. And she made it worth his while._

_It didn’t take her long to get comfortable. She was certainly glad to ditch the mountains of fabric from the dress she lugged around all day._

_“Better?” She asked as she emerged from the ‘fresher with her arms spread and the knot tied loosely at the smallest part of her waist._

_He had moved to the small kitchen space and watched her entrance from there. “Um-hum,” he hummed in appreciation as he scanned from her tidy braids to her bare feet._

_Without moving his eyes from the vision before him, he picked up two glasses of red liquid she was sure was Corellian wine._

_Her fingers brushed his as she took her glass and brought it to her lips for a sip, confirming it was Corellian._

_She didn’t have time to take another sip from her glass but instead got another taste of the wine on his lips and he pulled her into him with his free hand._

_When he was satisfied, he released her only to take her hand and lead her to their private indoor picnic. “I got us something better than Ben-approved food.”_

_And did he. She scanned the bountiful selection they had. She recognized his favorite cuts of meat on a plate with some paired cheeses and now that she was closer, she recognized the myriad of different fruits, some of them she hadn’t seen regularly offered on Chandrila._

_She waited while he sat on the blanket, leaning his back against the end of the bed and fluffing up some of the pillows behind him. His legs stretched to the side as he beckoned her beside him._

_As per their agreement, she complied, kneeling at his side and setting her glass beside her. The blanket was soft on her skin and so was the carpeted floor beneath. Now closer to the fire, she felt the pleasant heat over her bare legs as she turned to the assortment of food._

_“You’re spoiling me,” she picked up a piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth, relishing in the sweet taste._

_He reached to pick up another piece of the fruit and brought it to her lips. “You deserve it.”_

_She looked into his eyes and watched the flickering dance of the flames reflected as she opened her mouth for him. Chewing slowly, she said. “I thought this was your night to be spoiled.”_

_His eyes narrowed and darkened towards her as he drew her arm closer. “We’re getting there…”_

_She let him have a taste of the lingering fruit from her lips, feeling her body temperature rising even more than the measly fire could manage._

_He released her as he reclined once again, utterly relaxing into the cushions behind him. “Feed me, Princess.”_

_Her mirthful gaze turned deliberately to her task. Finding an appropriate combination of meats and cheeses, she formed a satisfying bite with her fingers and brought it to his mouth._

_“Good?” She asked as he chewed, his eyes forever fixated on her._

_He swallowed. “Couldn’t be better.”_

_She pampered him with another morsel to his lips. He bit it in half and watched as the other half disappeared into her mouth._

_He couldn’t take it anymore. They had all night to sit like this, to finish their dinner. His mind and body were on the same track._

_She noticed the moment his intent changed. His face became darker, eyes more hooded, breath shallower, hands more demanding as they stopped her from picking at any more food._

_With a single motion, he held her waist and pulled her up and over him. Her legs parted on either side of his body as her chest fell to his. He didn’t let her move from her position completely flush against him, their mouths a wisp away from each other. Their breathing synchronized automatically, the rise and fall of their chests now just one motion. The heat was unbearable, the flames were consuming them._

_His mouth opened, hung for a moment before whispered words came out._

_“Kiss me.”_

_“If I must.”_

_“Make love to me.”_

_“Gladly.”_

* * *

Princess Leia’s heart leaped into her throat at the sight she turned to.

The rest of her family had taken an early start and she was content to review a few more items the Alliance had sent with her in her room. She didn’t receive any news from her son, which meant they were probably still traveling and searching.

When breakfast time came, she made her way back to the balcony where they had their after-dinner beverages the previous night. Senator Sindian was not there yet, although the breakfast table was fully set and looking as lavish as she had begun to expect from this planet. There was a fire stoked in the hearth to keep the space warm in the chilly early hours. And it was cold. She was glad she opted for a shirt with long sleeves and pants today. 

There was no way she was going to sit before her host arrived, so she walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked out at the puff of clouds that had lowered closer to the ground creating a dense fog over the entire place. She understood why this planet was so wealthy, the abundance of natural resources that laid underneath the surface, but she decided that she could personally never live here. Of all the locations she called home through the years, Alderaan, Chandrila, Hosnian Prime, and now Naboo, they all at least had hours of daylight and she appreciated that more than ever.

Why she didn't notice the other presence in the room as soon as she walked in, she didn't know. But her first realization that she wasn’t alone was when the sharp timbre of his voice swept through her ears sending chills from the back of her neck all the way down her spine. 

“Ambassador Organa,” he clipped from a chair that was turned away from her peripheral vision.

Her mouth parted as she took a shallow breath, feeling sharp pricks on her arms as the chill of the room intensified. In one motion, she turned her body to the sound. A voice she had never heard in person before, but surely recognized. 

“Armitage Hux.”

She spoke as collectedly as she could manage in her stupor. 

He sat in his chair near the fire, his legs crossed casually as he leaned into the high back chair. His pants and military jacket were not black, but they were as close to a gray shade one could possibly imagine without being considered black. The attire was trimmed in a deep red and buttoned across his left chest. His hands were folded and angled against his stomach, a confident power pose if ever she saw one.

He stared back at her, his already narrow eyes narrowing even further and his cheeks concaving. The sharp edges of his cheeks were complemented by his sharp truly gray eyes. 

His body pitched forward in the chair as he stood to his full height on his next line. “What a surprise to find you here.” He sounded amused. 

She would be lying if she said this was the most nervous she had ever been. She seemed to have a habit of coming into close contact with the most dictatorial leaders in the galaxy. She called upon all those years of experience to carry her through this moment.

“Fast ship, we arrived early.” Her shoulders shrugged as she established her ground, her eyes comfortable facing him off. “Glad we did too.”

Hux let out a curious breath as he shook his head. “Fascinating we are meeting this way,”

“On a patio in the middle of a rainstorm?” She semi asked him to clarify the ‘fascinating’ part.

“No,” he shook his head again, this time with more fervor. “This particular location I planned for.”

So he wanted to speak with her here and now. She processed this information rapidly as she realized the ‘fascinating’ part had more to do with her unexpected arrival on this planet and the obvious history her son had with him.

Keeping her body still, she asked another question that was pertinent to her understanding of the situation. “Does Senator Sindian know you are here?” 

“On this planet, yes.” He answered succinctly and honestly. “Here in this room, no.”

So why was he here in front of her, she wondered.

Hux’s lips turned up in a tightly wound expression. “I couldn’t resist the opportunity once it presented itself.”

“I’m charmed,” she said dryly in a way that made it clear she wasn’t charmed.

Hux waited a moment before he straightened his spine even further, his feet planting on the floor directly under his shoulders and his hands coming to clasp behind his body. “Senator Sindian realized someone found one of our communications.” He explained this as though she already guessed what had happened, and she had. 

“The Senator thought it best to proceed as usual.” His chin tilted slightly. “I thought confrontation was the correct action.”

She felt her eyes narrow as her muscles tensed, prepping her for anything that might come. “What do you want?” She asked.

He had a ready answer. “From this conversation, I want you to send a message back to your subversives.”

“Should I be writing this down,” she taunted her indifference. 

“Maybe you should,” he argued more aggressively in an attempt for her to take him seriously. “If you’re anything like your son, your kind seems to forget their loyalties.”

Of course, he would mention Ben, but she showed no emotional retort. She only countered his narrative. “Or maybe we never forget our loyalties.”

Whether that statement affected his understanding at all, she didn’t know and he didn’t let out any tells. But it did cause him to pause while she felt her son’s presence seep through her mind. He found something in the bog. She felt his message and saw the images clearly in her mind.

“You’re shipping children off this planet.” Her statement came before she could fully process the implications of this new information. If they were continuing to rally children, Hux had plans, long term plans.

He seemed mildly surprised at her statement and the knowledge she obviously had. His chin lowered slightly as his eyes darkened. “I believe that can be said in past tense now. All ships should be in the sky within the next few minutes.”

She took in this information. If he was telling the truth, there was no way they could stop this from happening right now. She needed to focus on the long game. 

She made sure her feet were still firmly planted under her before speaking her speculation. “You’re rebuilding from the remnants of Snoke’s First Order.”

He did a terrible job of holding in his animosity at her statement. “Close.” He hissed his ultimate plan. “I’m establishing my First Order.”

“One again filled with child fighters,” she accused with disdain and disgust. 

He took a step towards her as he spit his rationale. “It is justified.”

“It’s never justified,” she spit back.

“That’s rich coming from you.” He called her out on the irony in that statement. After all, she was the one who willingly sent her ten-year-old son to become a fighter.

She was saved from retorting as their host finally entered the messy scene she created through her own actions and missteps.

The elegantly dressed woman was struck dumb immediately, her exquisitely perfected look turning sour and fearful.

“Princess Leia…” she said through the short breath she had in her.

“Senator Sindian,” Leia answered, now happy to use the backstabbing woman as an outlet. “Welcome. I’m glad you could join us.” She was clearly not happy. 

Their host defensively placed her hand on her chest and stretched the other one in front of her as she practically cowered in her place. “Princess, I had no idea…”

“No idea he would crash our meeting and betray your working relationship by turning you in?” The more time she was given to think about how this woman operated made her even more furious. 

The formerly formidable woman had no words as she pressed her lips together. 

“Well, now that we’re all here…” Leia turned her head back to the man who was looking oh so pleased with the position he was putting his former business partner in. “Maybe I can finally get some truthful answers from you.”

Leia steadied her eyes on the other woman and made her accusation she knew would not be defended. 

“Have you been selling off the children of Arkanis in return for protection from the First Order?”

There was no defense. Only a nod of her head as she lowered her eyes. There was no regret in her voice, only some steeled determination to defend herself. “I did what I had to do.”

“You’re still doing it,” Leia immediately shot back. She was honestly confused as to what Arkanis hoped to pull from this relationship with the Alliance if she was in this deep with Hux. “You do realize the First Order is not in power anymore? The Alliance will never tolerate supporting your planet now.”

It looked like this thought had crossed the Senator’s mind as she already had an answer as she raised her dejected eyes. “I must consider the future, not the present,”

The future, not the present. Hux was going to try something. From the way she spoke, it made it seem like Hux had managed to secretly assemble a significant assurance of success. But Leia knew the intelligence and was skeptical he could have amassed anything even close to the force he would need to take back power. 

She kept all these thoughts to herself as she addressed the woman. “That was a huge mistake, Carise. In the eyes of the Alliance, you are ruined, again.” The familiar term was obviously noticed by the woman. She wouldn’t have felt more insulted if Leia had physically hit her. 

She steeled her chin and held it with all the pride she felt she deserved. “I will be remembered as a great leader who stood up for her planet when others would have it looted or made to conform. I did what I needed to do to protect it and myself.”

“That has yet to be seen.” Hux’s vile voice made it seem like nothing was certain. “With this final shipment, our formal relationship is over.” 

Carise’s eyes shot to Hux as she nodded. “I understand.”

Leia paused, trying to better understand this agreement. Carise was playing both sides. As soon as her relationship with Hux was over, she sought out the Alliance. Solidifying her status with the understanding that the future is forever changing. “I understand she’s counting on your protection if, and that’s a strong if, your First Order dares to contend the ruling body.”

“We will be triumphant!“ Hux forcefully declared as his eyes widened and his fist pounded towards the floor in front of him. “And take back the power that which is rightly ours.”

She had him bothered and continued to taunt. “What a spectacular statement of your delusion.”

He took a pause, shifted his weight. “I’ve heard you speak many times, Princess, and you are so fixated on the notion of hope and its ability to garner success.”

Leia couldn’t deny those as her words. They sparked the fire of two generations through the Rebellion and the Resistance.

Hux flipped the narrative. “That burning hope goes both ways.”

Yes, it did. It was hard to kill an idea with an army. That was why hope always prevailed for her and, she supposed, for them as well.

Hux seemed to let her settle in that thought as he moved to close his conversation with their host. He turned towards the woman with authority. “Senator, do you have our final agreement?”

She nodded, conceding to finishing this now in front of the Princess. “I do.”

She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a holo image that obviously had some writing on it.

“I’ll take that, thank you.” Hux stepped towards her as he ripped the item from her hand and took a quick glance. He nodded with satisfaction at whatever was written there. His eyes lifted to observe the Princess before pacing back to the fire and moving to toss the item into the flames.

No sooner had the holo left his hands than it hovered above the flames, completely in mid-air. It hung there for only a second before it flew directly towards the Force wielding being.

She clutched the holo in her hand and faced the surprised audience.

“So the rumors are true.” Hux’s surprise turned to enlightenment. “You did train.” 

She didn’t need to respond.

Hux twisted his face as he took another stance facing her. “Speaking of the devil, how is the remanence of Kylo Ren?”

She knew he was goading her, but it did sting to hear that name used in relation to her son again. “That name has no significance anymore.”

Hux seemed to quickly bore of the conversation. “I’m not losing sleep over it. I am, however, ready to settle something between us.” 

Settle things with her Ben?

“I thought he would be with you today.” Hux exhaled in mock disappointment. “But, alas, it will have to wait for another time.”

Another time would never come. “Don’t you dare go after my family,” she warned with calm aggression laced in her words.

He listened without taking the threat to heart. “You’re reactive.”

“Only when you provoke my family,” she responded, steeling herself for her next move. 

Hux turned away, back towards the door ready to make his exit. “I’ll remember that.”

Their host stepped aside as the man walked by. His hands went for the door handle and moved to open it. The door stayed shut. He tried again, but the door wouldn’t budge. 

Glancing at his back, Leia could see his shoulders rise and fall as he paused and took a steadying breath. When he was ready, he tried a third time. This time, the door opened easily.

As he stepped out of the room, he turned his head over his shoulder, addressing Leia in his next words. 

“Smart move."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a cute Ben/Leia flashback today! Enjoy!

_“Mommy,” Ben made his presence known from the entryway to her office in the late afternoon of what was supposed to be her day off. “Can we go play outside now?”_

_He stretched his arms so the tips of his fingers were able to touch both sides of the door frame. He then let his legs spread in a split so they were also touching the door frame. And that had been about as good as he could do to entertain himself at this very moment._

_As much as Leia always appreciated seeing his tiny little face, that alone was not helping today It had been three days and she was still feeling terrible. There were a couple more instances where she was sick to her stomach, but it was mostly exhaustion and a washed-out feeling that had her down. Though she would never admit that to anyone._

_“Not today, sweetie,” she said through a deep exhale as she lowered the one holo pad she had been looking at. “Mommy has work to do.”_

_Apparently, the way she said her ‘m’s’ made evident the fact that her head was feeling stuffed up. “You sound funny,” Ben said honestly as he scrunched his nose up at her._

_“Well,” she started before deciding to cave in her desire to keep this curious illness a secret. “I’m not feeling good.”_

_He kept his dark eyes on her as he jumped his feet and arms back into his body. “You’re sick.” It was a statement more than a question._

_“I’m never sick,” she countered firmly._

_But then she felt her stomach roll, probably because she had yet to eat anything today because she was afraid she would just throw it up._

_“But I might be a little sick today,” she acquiesced before warning him. “Don’t tell your father.”_

_“Why not?” He asked as he pushed his body back and forth between the two sides of the door frame._

_“Because I don’t want him to feel like he has to come back from his trip early.” Han was only going to be away for two more days. She could handle that and she didn't want to make him change his plans because of her._

_“Daddy’s good at helping me when I’m sick.”_

_“He is,” she nodded as she thought back to the numerous lovely scene so she had walked into where her husband melted her heart with his care for their son. “I think it’s those pancakes of his that cure anything.”_

_Ben heard those words and a spark lit up in his mind. He brought his feet under him and raised his chin, his lower lip finding a place between his teeth as he stayed silent for now._

_She swiveled her chair back towards her desk with the shining holos projecting the multiple pieces of work she still had left to do. “Can you give me some more time to get this finished, bubba? Then maybe we can find something special to do tonight, just me and you.”_

_Ben nodded his head towards her as he peeled back around the corner of the doorway._

_That was one distraction gone. But her other distraction lingered throughout her entire body making her feel utterly exhausted and slightly feverish. Yet defeat was not in her vocabulary so she slid her chair closer to the desk and once again focused on the issues before her._

_Meanwhile, Ben slid one of the kitchen chairs over to their conserver unit. He successfully made it into the kitchen without triggering BX to wake up from his hibernation around the corner. That would ruin everything. Ben wanted to do this himself._

_When the chair was in place, he climbed onto the top, first on his knees, and then with his feet as he reached to the highest door. He took a small duck as the door open and felt the cool rush of air that flew out. He was hoping there was some in here. He thought he saw his Daddy put some back in the last time Ben had pancakes for breakfast._

_Sure enough, with a little searching, he found a container with about four circular pancakes that had been frozen._

_Things were starting off well! He climbed down from his perch with the container and used all of his strength to open the cold lid. He thought two sounded like the right amount. That way, there would still be two in there for him to eat maybe tomorrow for breakfast._

_Next, he needed a plate. He shook some of the dark hair from his eyes as he scanned the tall cabinets and tried to remember which one held the plastic plates that he was allowed to use. With his hands on the back, he pushed the chair up to the first cabinet and climbed up. Unfortunately, this is where the cups were. He got it right on the second try and pulled out a blue plastic plate that was large enough for both the pancakes._

_Climbing down again, he placed two of the frozen pancakes onto the blue plate and walked them over to the one appliance he knew how to use. Luckily, that was the appliance that could warm up the pancakes so they were ready to eat._

_He didn't need the chair to reach this device. Opening the door of the warmer, he slid the plate in and closed it tight. Now he needed to figure out how much time to cook them. Ten seemed like a good number. So he pressed the one and then the zero and then the green start button. The machine hummed to life. Ben stood there and watched as the pancakes heated up and then, too quickly, the machine stopped and beeped._

_It seemed too good to be true that they would be ready that fast, and it was. He opened the door and touched his hand on the still ice cold cakes. He pressed the one and the zero again before pressing the green start button for a second time._

_It took him six more tries before the pancakes were indeed ready enough to his touch. His teeth shown through his grin as he pulled his successful meal out and placed it on the counter. Now he needed to find the syrup. He was pretty sure his Daddy kept it in one of the lower cabinets, that was better for him because he didn't need a chair to reach. He found it in the first cabinet that he looked at._

_As he walked back to his pancakes, he used both hands to grip the syrup bottle and shook it up and down, watching the gooey liquid flow through the container. He used a thumb to pop off the lid and stood on his toes so he could better see the plate on the tall counter. It took both of his hands and all of his strength to squeeze the flowing maple stickiness onto his dish. He remembered that his Mommy really liked the syrup so he made sure there was plenty. There were a couple of dribbles on the counter as he turned the bottle upright, but he quickly used a finger and his mouth to clean them up._

_With smacking lips, he stood on his toes again to admire his work. The pancakes were practically swimming in a sea of syrup and looked absolutely delicious to his expert eye._

_Now that he had the pancakes and the syrup, he realized he needed a fork. He knew where those were so he quickly went to the drawer and retrieved a metal fork, moving back to the counter and placing it on top of the pancakes._

_And with that, he was ready for his surprise. As carefully as he could, he gripped the full plate with both his hands, balancing the fork so it wouldn't fall off. He made sure his feet walked extra slowly as he delicately carried his creation back towards his mother's office._

_He was getting excited as he neared the door. He tried to guess what her happy face would look like._

_He made it successfully to the door frame and let his face illuminate with pride as he carried his creation towards her._

_“Look, Mommy!”_

_She turned her head from the one holo projection she was studying and towards the voice. And that was the moment she decided without a doubt that she had the best son in the entire galaxy._

_“What’s this, bubba?”_

_He glowed as he lifted it towards her. “I made Daddy’s pancakes for you!”_

_She shuffled a few holos so Ben had a place to put the plate down on her desk. Her head shook as her lips pressed together in utter surprise and love._

_“You did this for me?” Her arm went loosely around her son’s shoulder._

_He nodded vigorously. “It’s to make you feel better.”_

_“Oh sweetie,” she cooed as she dropped her lips to the top of his head. “It’s made me feel better already.”_

_“But you didn’t taste it yet,” he questioned as he leaned against her leg._

_She quickly made to fix that as she used the fork, which was already completely doused in syrup, to cut and pick up a large piece. She waited long enough for the wads of sticky substance to drain from her bite before bringing it to her lips._

_“Mmmmm,” she hummed dramatically as she chewed and swallowed. “This is delicious!”_

_Her enthusiasm lifted him to atmospheric heights._

_She swallowed her slightly cold bite and looked down to realize her pants were now sprinkled with syrup, whether it came from her fork full or from her little boy’s hands she would never know nor did she care at this moment._

_“That was very thoughtful,” she complimented again as her hand ran to stroke through his hair. “You take good care of me."_

* * *

Some things never change. The Organa-Solo family would still do anything to take care of each other.

As soon as the boat docked, Han hiked up his boots and started charging through the streets in the now pouring rain.

Ben jumped onto the dock and turned a concerned head back to his wife.

“Go with him,” Rey ordered as she tied off their boat and went to return it to the creature they rented it from. 

He gave her a grateful nod as he used his youth and leg strength to catch up to his father. It was a good thing too because Han was completely lost and already took two wrong turns. 

“This way,” Ben called as the Solos continued on their single-track mission back towards the embassy building. 

They found the back door where they originally exited from hours before. The halls were eerily still and as dark as they remembered from early that morning. Han was leading them at this point and tried to quiet his gasping breaths to listen for any sounds from the doorways on either side. So far, the only sounds he could pick up on were their squeaking boots and the splashing water that fell from their sopping clothes. 

“Leia…” he called just in case she was in the vicinity. 

As they reached the foyer, Han momentarily halted while he contemplated where to go. He quickly strode towards the hallway where they had their dinner the previous night but stopped when he heard Ben’s voice.

Ben stepped to the side of his father as his senses picked up on her presence, his feet never stopping their pursuit. “She’s upstairs.”

Ben’s feet skipped every third step as he followed his instincts to her guest bedroom door, not hesitating a second before he pushed the door open. 

“Mom!” He exhaled as he finally clapped eyes on her fully intact being. 

She looked like she had been pacing with a holo in her hands and her mind churning. She turned to his frantic face as he entered, immediately walking towards him with her hands in front of her.

“I’m okay.” She assured him with a collected voice and tossing the holo she had to the side.

He kept his feet planted just inside the door as he let out another relieved breath.

Han was not far behind as he quickly stepped fully into the room reaching out to her with desperate arms.

“Sweetheart…” He sighed as he pulled her frame to his. 

Leia tilted her head from his protective embrace so her cheek was against his damp chest. She felt his hands move to hold the back of her head and she let him have his clingy moment. “I’m okay, honey,” she assured both him and her son who was standing by. Her hands moved to her husband’s sides and stroked up and down soothingly. “Really.”

Ben caught her eyes and sought an answer. “What happened? I felt…” He paused, his heart on full display. “You were in pain.”

She shook her head, making contact with her son in spite of the tight grip she was currently pressed in. “Not pain… more like shock.”

Ben watched the death grip she was encased in. “Dad was worried,” he stated the obvious.

“So were you!” His father countered as he tilted his head to look at his son, his cheek pressing against his wife’s hair.

“Your concern is noted and appreciated,” she acknowledged them both, grateful but also ready to focus them on the new information she had. 

It took some work for her to disentangle from her husband’s grasp. But she managed to loosen it as she turned to face her son. Han’s arm fell to her waist as he kept some tension on her. 

“Hux was here,” she reported. “We exchanged words and now he’s gone.”

“Wait… What?” Han uttered in quick succession. 

If Han was shocked by that development, Ben was absolutely stunned. “Armitage Hux…” He stammered as he tried to comprehend.

“He must have been here to personally oversee this final shipment.”

“We saw the shipment…” Han began explaining before she gave him a look that said she already knew.

“Hux is still very much active and a threat to the Alliance.”

Rey entered the room just in time to hear that last sentence. “Leia…” she said out of breath, closing the door behind her. “Are you alright?”

Leia turned further towards the girl and gave her a reassuring smile to go along with her words. “I’m fine, Rey.” Han’s hands moved to circle her waist as he stepped behind her. “Hux was here.”

Rey did well at holding her shock in favor of getting more information. “What did you find out?”

“He’s building a new army,” Leia shared as she gestured towards the holo she threw on the side chair. “I managed to ‘borrow’ this.”

Ben followed her gesture and opened the image. It didn’t take him long to take a look at the short text. “450,” he read. “It’s a record of the number of persons shipped.”

“Just the number and the terms of the agreement,” Leia clarified. She had already relayed the limited contents to her contacts at the Alliance. “Nothing else more helpful.”

“Like the location of Hux’s operations,” Ben lamented as he confirmed that the holo wasn’t that helpful.

Rey was listening carefully as the new information came quickly. “And Senator Sindian…”

Leia felt her eyes roll as she heard that address. “You can call her Carise now. She will never be recognized as a Senator under this regime.”

“What about her?” Han asked.

“I think she’s dug herself in a deep hole this time.”

Ben understood what she was talking about. “The Alliance will never support her or recognize her as a representative of Arkanis.”

Leia nodded, agreeing with that assumption especially after confirming that with her contact. “I’m afraid we can’t do anything about whatever leadership stronghold she has with the people of Arkanis, but if the people want their planet to be a part of the Alliance, they will need to find someone else to lead them there.”

“And her connections with Hux?” Ben asked, curious about how they fit together.

“My sense is that she was merely a pawn in Hux’s larger scheme. I don’t think she ever had the intelligence or drive to be concerned with more than herself and self-preservation.”

During their conversation, Han managed to release her waist in favor of simply holding her upper arms in his gentler hands. 

“I’ve already placed a call into my Alliance contact,” she informed her team. “They will discuss their options and keep monitoring Carise Sindian.”

Ben swallowed before he inquired, “What about Hux?”

This was the biggest unanswered question she still had as well. “They are keeping their channels open and alert for any tips as to where he has gone and where he might be regrouping his operations.”

“What did he want?” Ben asked.

“Today, nothing.” She shrugged her shoulders as she looked away from him. “He was there to confirm that he knew we knew about his operations.”

“He was alone?” Ben pressed, searching his memories to understand why the Hux that he knew was making this play.

“Alone enough,” she answered. “I almost tried to stop him from leaving, but I’m sure if I did that he would have unleashed his security on me.”

She had seriously contemplated this move but thought she made the right decision in the end. Yes, Hux was still on the loose, but she was at least alive and back with her family. 

“He asked about you,” Leia added, looking towards her son to see what his reaction would be. “I think he was expecting to find you with me.”

Ben swallowed as he kept his eyes glued on his mother. “Why?”

“He said you had unfinished business.”

Unfinished business. What that meant, Ben could only guess. 

He stood quickly from his seat, no longer comfortable. “I don’t think there’s anything else we can do at this point,” he changed the subject, thinking through their next action step.

Leia agreed as she stepped forward towards Ben, taking both his hands in her own. “Let’s go home.”

Ben continued his forward motion as he brought his free arm around his mother’s shoulder. He was glad she was okay. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a bit of a break from the action in this chapter. Enjoy!

_Free time had always been his favorite time during a school day. Not just because they were allowed to play with various toys around the classroom, but it was also close to the end of the day which meant he would be able to go home soon._

_Ben was almost always the first child to reach the box of different spaceships and that almost became exclusively his toys to play with. He would always share with other friends who wanted to play with him. Loki was a consistent presence playing in that area as well._

_On this particular day, Ben and Loki did not feel like playing with the spaceships. As soon as free time was announced, the two boys took up a position in the corner of the room and observed where their classmates chose to play._

_“We can play at the water area. Or we could pick a game.” Ben offered some suggestions as he kicked his foot against the corner of a desk._

_Loki scrunched his nose as he thought. “We can play with the banthas.” A small group of children already had the figures lined up on a work table._

_Ben thought that sounded like a good idea. “We can pretend they are stuck on the ice planet and need help to survive!”_

_Ben was already working through an elaborate story in his head as he ran over to their chosen play activity, Loki right on his tail._

_He and Loki had been good friends since they were still in child care together. It was by sheer luck that they also attended the same school and were even in the same class as they entered their first year in formal schooling. That fact became a great comfort to Ben as he made the rocky transition to a new school building and new teachers._

_That was the good news. The bad news was that some of the students he did not get along with also follow them into the first year of formal school._

_Jeinger was one of the two students who was already playing with them banthas. She made her voice clearly heard as Ben and Loki approached their table._

_“We only have one more chair for Ben,” she said with a figurine in her one hand and guarding the single empty chair with her other._

_Ben pulled the box of extra banthas closer to him as he looked through them. “We can bring another one over,” Ben problem solved._

_“No. That’s not allowed,” the girl made up her own rules as she went along, but she was convincing and accusatory in her tone. The type of voice that demanded action._

_Upon hearing there was no place for him to play, Loki took a step back and walked away, returning to the corner where he had just come from._

_Ben was surprised to see his friend walk away after they just made a plan and a story to play out with their toys. “Loki,” he called after his friend._

_Jeinger was not at all coy in the information she gleefully passed onto Ben. “We don’t wanna play with Loki.”_

_He turned his confused eyes back to the curly-haired girl who was holding her toy possessively. “Why?”_

_“Because he’s weird,” she answered, scrunching up her face like it was obvious._

_There was another girl still at the table who felt she had something to offer the conversation. “And he smells funny,” she nodded._

_Ben’s confused face turned sad. “That’s not nice.” His lips turned down and his disillusioned eyes opened._

_“And he can’t write good,” Jeinger added ignoring Ben as she giggled with her friend._

_“He’s my friend,” Ben stated, feeling his voice waiver as he felt slightly intimidated and quite inferior to the task of standing up to his classmates._

_“Why?” The other girl asked._

_“Why do you like him?” Jeinger cast her snide comment._

_Ben lifted his one foot behind him to kick his heel as he answered, his voice was quieter than he wanted it to be. “Because he’s my friend and I like playing together.”_

_“Don’t you think he’s weird and can’t write good?” Jeinger challenged, moving her head down closer to the table._

_Ben’s eyes widened as he spoke. He was a bit angry, but he was more confused and saddened in hearing the words he knew were hurtful and not right. “That’s mean to say.”_

_Jeinger had apparently tired of this banter because she chose not to goad him on anymore. Instead, she held up another one of the figures she had been playing with. “Whatever, you can be this bantha.”_

_No, Ben thought as he took a step back. “I don’t wanna play anymore.”_

_The girls didn’t respond, just stared at him with narrowing eyes._

_“I’ll go play with Loki,” Ben announced as he turned over his shoulder._

_He found his friend standing near the desk where they began. Loki was leaning heavily against the furniture with his arms across his chest as his legs kicked out behind him._

_Loki caught his friend’s eyes as he approached. “Aren’t you playing with the banthas?”_

_Ben shook his head and stood beside his friend. “No, they’re being mean.”_

_“You wanna play with the water?” Loki asked as they easily moved onto their next activity._

_Ben nodded as both boys ran over to the water station._

_Loki didn’t say anything. Neither did Ben. Both were content with the understanding that they were friends and wanted to play together. Neither realized in the moment the act of loyalty and morality that Ben had displayed. The act of protectiveness._

_Ben Solo would always stand up for the people he loved._

* * *

It was still daylight when they arrived back on Naboo. The family had packed up quickly as soon as they decided there was nothing left for them on Arkanis. 

Leia hadn’t seen Carise since their confrontation that morning. She came to the conclusion that there was no reason for polite goodbyes or any further conversation. They already said all they had to say. Their personal relationship and Carise’s relationship with the Alliance was severed for good. 

Han, Ben, and Rey gave the Falcon a thorough sweep before they left just in case any of the mechanics were tampered with or tracking devices installed. They found the ship to be clean and took off right after that. 

It was a short trip back to Naboo. Rey, for one, was glad she didn't have to be in the sky for an extended period of time. For some reason, her flight legs were not working well for her. She was feeling dizzy and had a headache when they first jumped into hyperspace. She played it off well, blocking the two Force-sensitive beings and physically acting normal. 

Sweet relief came when the Falcon landed safely in the hanger and her feet hit solid, not soggy, ground once again. 

Leia was also feeling particularly relieved to be off Arkanis and safely home. She gave her legs a good stretch once she walked down the ramp behind Rey. Han and Ben finished closing up the Falcon for the night before following their wives. 

“I’ll send a message to my contact informing them we are safely home,” Leia informed the group as they circled up on the floor of the hanger.

Ben nodded at her with a regretful expression. “Tell them I’ll inform them if any helpful information comes to my mind.”

Leia gave her son a smile that told him she understood and appreciated his dedication.

“Get some rest,” Leia stretched up to reach her son for a hug. “Rey,” she moved onto her daughter-in-law. “Enjoy your first true week off.”

“Thank you,” she gave her mother-in-law a grateful embrace. “I may have a few questions for you and Luke about pacing.”

Leia pulled back from the girl and held her arms in her hands. “We’ll call him together.”

“Thank you.” Rey was truly so grateful for them, all of them.

“Night, kids,” Han called out as he hauled Leia’s case and closed the Falcon ramp.

And with that, they parted back to their respective homes for the evening. Ben and Rey chose to walk the path that led back to the academy grounds and their humble abode. Only today, it looked celestial. 

“It’s good to be home,” Rey exhaled as she flung her bag onto their dining table, kicked her boots off, and plunked herself down on their plush sofa. 

Ben watched her actions with a comfortable grin and a chuckle. He loved seeing her like this, relaxed, going through everyday motions, feeling free to be herself with him, to let him see her.

She saw his smirk as he laid his own bag next to hers with less of a dramatic scene. She let her head roll against the back of the sofa as she kicked her bare feet onto the table in front. “I know you could travel forever,” she said to her husband who seemed to have no roots.

Ben raised his eyebrows in slight admission but also questioning the validity of her statement. He walked to her side and lowered his own weary body beside her. She felt herself bounce as his weight hit the cushion. His head knocked hers as he mirrored her position.

“As long as you’re with me,” he cooed as he tilted his head against hers. 

He gladly basked in the smile he won from her with that statement. She rolled her head away from him as she shut her eyes and took a deep breath, sinking further into the soft cushions around her.

He followed her lead and relaxed his physical body, but he did not succeed in relaxing his mind. Apparently he didn't do a good job of hemming the rolling thoughts that kept him active. 

After a comfortable silence, she turned to him. “What are you thinking?”

He snickered. “I’m thinking too much.” That was the only way he could sum up the multiple different threads running through his mind. 

She twisted her body so her legs curled onto the sofa, knocking his thighs. Her hand moved to his arm is it slipped down to entwine with his fingers. “Tell me,” she encouraged, her eyes on their hands as he gripped onto her.

When he didn't respond, she flicked her eyes to his. He was blinking more than usual and his eyes seemed to be darting between two spots on the ceiling, never able to focus on one thing. She was sure there could only be one thing eating at it right now. 

Her thumb moved to stroke over his knuckles, content with their silent understanding if he didn’t want to talk right now. “Maybe you don’t have to.”

It took him another minute before his thoughts were aligned enough to vocalize and to seek her help. He felt his lids close and his chin drop to his chest. “Hux is getting to me.” As he brought his free hand to rub his temples, he squinted his eyes fully shut. “I’m frustrated that he got away.”

“You know there was nothing Leia could do right then and there,” Rey rationalized calmly. She too had to run through what happened numerous times during their journey home. And she kept coming to the same conclusion. “Besides, if we captured him, Hux would never tell us where the base of his operation is located.”

That was the crux of Leia’s reason for letting him go. She believed he was more of an asset on the run than captured at this point. Rey tended to agree. 

“We now know Hux is out there,” she tried to convince her mulling husband. “That’s progress.”

Ben didn’t seem to see it that way as he let his head shake before she even finished her sentence. “They’ll never find him.” He said it with such distressing conviction that she was inclined to believe him automatically. 

Ben continued with his extremely pessimistic view. Unfortunately, he had the experience to back up that disheartening opinion. “As much as I despise that man, I know his skills.” Ben turned his head to meet Rey’s now less glassy eyes. “He knows how to disappear.”

Rey looked down briefly before offering some alternatives. “There need to be shipping supplies,” she stated firmly. “Ship parts, food…”

Ben shook his head again. “Hux is too good to slip up. He will use multiple untraceable shipping routes and grow whatever planet resources they have as food.”

Rey knew he was probably right. And the fact that Ben had previously known Hux so well in another life led her to completely trust his assessment of the dire situation. 

Although he expected it, he was even more distressed when he saw all Rey’s optimism fall from her face. He planted his feet back on the ground and sat up, bringing his head to fall into his hands. “I feel so useless.”

She sat up along with him, bringing a soothing hand to his back. 

Ben continued his lamentation as he ran his palms up and down his weary face.“I’m in the best position to be able to give some helpful information…” he paused. “And I can’t think of anything.”

“Give it time,” she offered quietly.

He stopped his hands for a moment as he fisted them and rested his chin atop. “Mom said Hux mentioned settling something between us, me and him.” His eyes narrowed at the wall ahead of them.

“What does he mean by that?”

“Hux and I always clashed.” Rey already knew this, but he reiterated given this new information. “I’ve no doubt he sees me as the sole cause for the fall of the First Order.”

She chuckled at that. “Is he wrong?”

“No.” Ben Solo was the singular cause for the fall of the First Order. Even he couldn’t deny that anymore. But Ben knew that left him with consequences as far as Hux was concerned. 

He spoke with an understanding of Hux’s headspace and pillage for revenge. “That means his anger and loss is directed at me and, by extent, my family.”

As soon as he mentioned his family, Rey started to see where his obvious distress manifested from. “Your Mom was fine,” she reassured him. “She can handle herself.”

Ben knew that was a fact, but it didn't make him stop questioning the what if’s. “He might have tried something. I’ve no doubt she can handle herself, but if he really wanted to do harm to me, he could have brought in his men and…” He didn’t finish that statement. 

Yes, they all understood that Hux was not alone during that encounter. He surely had guards at the ready waiting for his command. 

“She still has power.” Ben continued to speak through the dialogue in his mind. “Hux wasn’t ready to directly attack a member of the Alliance and escalate the conflict…” He paused. “Yet.”

“Yet…” Rey repeated, understanding the potential of what was yet to come.

His voice lowered to a hushed whisper as his vulnerability was laid into the open. “And that’s what scares me.”

Finally hearing his fears vocalized, Rey was ready to do all she could to reassure him, support him, and validate his emotions. Her one hand continued to roll up and down his spine while her other hand moved to press into his thigh, anchoring them together. “Your Mom, your Dad, me…” she started slowly. “We’re strong people. We can handle ourselves, quite well and quite successfully if I do say so.”

“I know that,” he calmly pushed back. “Look at my Dad today. He knows Mom is better equipped than anyone to handle herself, but the moment I told him she was in distress, he wanted to protect her.”

She understood his point. “You, too, are a protector.” She went one step further. “You’re afraid of losing what you have.”

That was it. That was the essence of his query. “I don’t want to lose this again,” he said in the same vulnerable whisper that made her love him so much.

“You won’t,” she assured him with a soothing turn of her lips. Her deft fingertips traced his jaw and shifted his lips towards her, meeting him with a sweet consolation. 

His eyes drifted shut as he basked in her words and her promising caress. More than anything, he wanted that to be true.

As they parted, he dropped his eyes to her reclaimed hand sheltered in his. His voice emanated the vow in his words. “I will stand up for the people I love,”

“You do that every day,” she replied, constantly in awe of this man and his passion.

He was quiet again as he concentrated on feeling the weight of her hand in his.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” she interrupted any future musing with her determined plan, laying it out before him in confident, simple steps. "Wait out the Alliance contacts. Ask them to keep you informed on any potential new information.” She still felt confident in her next theory. “They are bound to uncover a thread of a lead and maybe that will spark a recollection in your mind.”

“I don’t want to wait,” he admitted, drawing his eyes back up to her.

She understood he wanted this to be over with, wanted any threat on his family to be promptly dealt with and suffocated. But she knew this would take time. 

“Tough,” she smiled as she tried to bring him away from the what if’s and into their here and now. “You’ll be stuck here with me until then.”

It worked. He raised his chin to her and she saw the half-smile he gave her on the left side of his face. “That won’t be tough to take.”

She felt her expression lighten even more as she leaned closer to him. “I would hope not.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shall take a brief intermission from the mission to offer you... this... one of my favorite chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!

_She had enough. Even the invincible Leia Organa needed to reach out for help sometimes. And this is one of those times._

_She had been feeling it for the past week, and now that Han was due home the following day, she felt like she needed answers. The fact that Han was soon to arrive back did influence her timing. She didn't want him to know, didn't want to worry him or burden him because she had an idea about what this might be. She was barely entertaining the idea in her own mind and there was no way she could talk with him about this._

_No, it was best to get answers first. And so she found herself sitting in the waiting area waiting for the medic droid to call her back to be seen. It was towards the end of her workday and she was able to slip out under fictional pretext._

_They didn't make her wait long, thank goodness. She was distracting herself by remembering that Ben was going to Loki’s house after school and she was to pick him up shortly before bedtime. Maybe they would go get ice cream before heading home. She needed something positive to think about._

_A med droid showed her back to a typical room with a medical chair as well as a couple of normal chairs surrounded by various pieces of medical equipment. She chose one of the normal chairs to lower herself into. She couldn’t remember the last time she was in a room like this. Of course, she was present for Ben's last check-up. But as the patient herself… it would have been the last time she felt like this._

_Her female medic entered with a pleasant smile and greeting. She also lowered herself into one of the swivel chairs that sat across from Leia._

_“What can I help you with today?” The woman asked as she leaned forward and set her entire body to show that she was ready to listen intently._

_Leia crossed her right leg over her left one and licked her upper lip as she began to explain. “I haven’t been feeling great the past few days and it hasn’t been getting better, so I thought it best to get some answers today.”_

_The doctor nodded. “Well, I hope to give you those answers. Tell me more about your symptoms.”_

_Leia listed them. “I’ve had some dizzy spells and felt lightheaded. Overall, I’m feeling washed out and more tired than usual. And I’ve been sick to my stomach a few times.”_

_“How long has this been going on?”_

_“About a week,” Leia answered, remembering back to her spat with Han that ended with her crawling back into his arms, stomach emptied._

_“Um-hum,” the doctor hummed as she took this in. “And are the symptoms more likely to occur at a certain time of day?”_

_“No,” Leia shook her head as she answered. She had contemplated this before. “I’ve felt them all throughout the day at different times. Sometimes it’s bad and then I end up feeling much better later on in the day and then it comes back at night.”_

_The doctor nodded again as she moved from her position to pick up the holo that was sitting on the corner of the counter. She flipped through a few pages, probably glancing through Leia’s medical record. As her eyes scanned, she continued to ask questions._

_“And have you been able to stomach food?”_

_“For the most part, yes,” she recalled. “Although I usually end up getting sick once a day.”_

_“Is there any chance you could be pregnant?” With direct eyes, the woman glanced up from over her holo._

_Leia expected this question. She took in a breath through her nose before answering with the same medical detachment in which the doctor had asked the question. “It is possible.”_

_She contemplated adding, ‘but I don't think so,’ quickly after to try and keep op her own ruse, but she didn’t._

_The doctor continued with her questions, oblivious to the whirlwind that was still rippling through Leia. “Have you had any new stresses at work that could be the cause?”_

_Leia shook her head. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”_

_There was a pause as the doctor seemed to be entering some information into the device. She stood and spoke while her fingers still tapped away. “I’ll be right back to draw some blood. We’ll start there to see if we can find the cause.” Now her eyes turned to glance at the patient. “It could be a virus that just needs to work its way out of your system.”_

_A virus, yes. It could be a virus._

_Leia felt her bottom lip curl under her teeth as she nodded._

_“I’ll be right back.” The doctor walked through the back door with another reassuring grin._

_The patient wasn't giving much more time to stew in her own speculations. The doctor herself came back with the syringe that would draw the blood. Leia knew that this was usually a droid’s job, but she was sure it said somewhere in her medical records that she preferred a human when dealing with syringes. It was a small comfort right now, but Leia was glad to have that courtesy._

_Luckily, it didn’t take long for them to run a quick bloodwork scan. The results appeared on a new holo screen. Leia leaned forward in her chair as she anticipated the results. The first thing out of the doctor's mouth should have comforted her, but it didn’t._

_“It looks like a simple virus. These things have been going around recently.”_

_“Oh,” Leia swallowed._

_“I’m happy to tell you the treatment is simple. I can prescribe some antibiotics that will help with the dizziness and stomach aches. Since you have already had it for a week, I expect it to clear up soon.”_

_‘This is good,’ Leia thought. ‘This is good,’ she repeated. Maybe if she said it enough times, she would believe it._

_“So I’m not…” The words came against her explicit instruction not to speak. “I’m not pregnant.”_

_The doctor’s head shook, negative._

_Negative._

_The word was still ringing through her ears as she picked Ben up from his friend’s house later that night. She listened intently as he jabbered away about the exciting adventures they went on together and about a new story they were reading together in school about an ace pilot and his mission on Jakku._

_Leia tried to be present and was mostly successful. It was so easy to get lost in his wild imagination, excited by his excitement. They did get ice cream. Ben had his favorite flavor all over his mouth and a couple drips on his pants by the time they made it home. It didn’t bother her a bit._

_When they made it through the door, Ben finally set his backpack in its usual spot beside the entryway. Even though his back was turned to her, she could hear the massive yawn that came from his small frame. It was time for bed._

_She stepped towards his back, her hands coming to his shoulders as her head tipped to kiss the dark, scruffy hair. “Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?”_

_He nodded, kicking his legs out as he ran back down the hallway towards his bedroom._

_This wasn't too unusual. Ben often found himself sleeping in their bed after a nightmare. But it was unusual for them to set up a precedent from the beginning._

_She needed him tonight. Han wasn't there and she needed her baby close._

_Ben got ready for bed quickly. He ran into his mother’s room only to run back out again as she reminded him to brush his teeth._

_Leia also found herself exhausted by the day and didn’t mind getting ready for bed earlier than her usual time. She could definitely use an extended rest after today._

_Her hair was still halfway up when she saw Ben through her vanity mirror run back in with his Ewok in his hands._

_“Is Daddy coming home tomorrow?” Ben asked as he walked over to her._

_“He is,” she happily reported, stroking her fingers down another loosened braid._

_He watched her motions, forever fascinated. “Can you give me braids?” He suddenly asked._

_That was not a question she expected. Her head tilted to his smiley face. “You want braids?”_

_He nodded as she stood from her stool. “Have a seat then.”_

_He climbed up and looked at his long, dark, shaggy hair in the mirror. From behind him, Leia used her brush to get out the numerous matted tangles that had taken root during a day of playing._

_“I can do two braids,” she narrated as she separated the hair into two sections. “I think you have enough hair for that.”_

_Ben watched as the tight twists took shape against his scalp, starting close to his forehead and then trailing back down to the nape of his neck. I didn't take her long to finish the style and tie it off with two ties._

_He looked so different without the fringe constantly hanging over his eyes. She stepped back from her work, a smile on her face as she watched his head tilt and him admire the look. “What do you think, bubba?”_

_“It looks funny!” He answered with a giggle. “Can we show Daddy tomorrow?”_

_Thinking about Han’s reaction made her even more amused. “Absolutely!”_

_Ben hopped off the chair, grabbing his Ewok from the vanity, and climbed onto the tall bed._

_Leia’s fingers worked quickly through her own hair as she braided it for the night and she followed her son to the bed. He already had the covers down and took his traditional spot in the very middle. She found her spot curled on the left side, her lower arm stretched out to accommodate for the little boy she found scooting into her embrace._

_“I’s tired,” he said through a yawn that brought out a little lisp from days gone by._

_“You had a busy day,” she reminded him, her upper hand gently soothing over the hills of his spine as her own busy day caught up with her._

_She felt herself exhale, falling into this moment she had created. There wouldn't be too many more occasions like this, where Ben was still young enough to let her treat him like her baby. And she knew this would be the last baby. There would be no more._

_Instead of sinking into sorrow, she clung onto what was left of her baby. She held him close, his little face curled in the crook of her arm, mouth slightly open as his dark eyes blinked, falling fast asleep._

* * *

“That was helpful,” Rey leaned back into her chair in Leia’s home office. The blue holo of her now Uncle through marriage just faded out as their conversation ended. 

She was grateful that Leia followed up on their conversation so quickly. It had only been two days since they returned and Leia informed her that morning that Luke would project himself to them later that afternoon. 

The hour-long discussion proved extremely beneficial. She had the time to walk the two Jedi’s through her pacing plan for her instruction and get their feedback on the different elements she outlined.

“I don’t know if either of us had much insight to offer…” Leia said as she turned her comm device off completely from her seat beside Rey. 

“No…” Rey insisted, her voice low and serious as she reflected. “It was good to hear my own thoughts confirmed and validated.”

Leia leaned forward in her chair and made to stand up. She had been sitting for too long. “You are doing a wonderful job, Rey.” Leia insisted as the girl also stood. She gave her daughter-in-law a look. “Is that fact finally starting to sink in?”

Rey took the gentle teasing. She knew she was too hard on herself. “It is,” she admitted with a grin. “I feel more confident.”

Leia was pleased with that answer. “Well, that’s a start.”

The older woman led the way out of the room. She was happy to be spending the day close to home and that was evident in her choice of clothing for the day. She adorned some black stretchy pants and a royal blue tunic with flowing sleeves that cinched at the waist. She reveled in her choice not to wear any extra jewelry or shoes. As was typical, she still felt the need to weave her hair into a crown atop her head. 

Rey was also spending a relaxed day with only the top of her hair in a flopping bun and the rest left to flow over her shoulders. She had a simple vest on over her ruched wrap. She was glad for the comfortable clothes because the rest of her was physically not up for anything more complicated. Even standing up from her chair made her dizzy once again. 

Both women made their way towards the main living area on the ground floor. Leia turned back to Rey with a hopeful grin.

“Would you like some tea?”

Rey would have truly liked to stay. “No thank you,” she regretfully declined. “I think I need time to…” She paused. “Time to think things through I guess.”

In reality, she was feeling exhausted and felt like she could use a good nap.

Leia’s eyes narrowed as she observed the girl, maybe a little paler than her usual complexion. “Rey…”

The young girl waited for her to continue.

“Are you feeling alright, my dear?” Leia asked gently. “Physically I mean.”

She shouldn’t have been surprised. Leia was perceptive and there was no point in lying to her. Yet, Rey hesitated for a moment. She didn’t want to burden the infamous Princess Leia with her ailments. But then she shook her head to expend her silly thoughts from her mind. This was her mother-in-law, not a legend.

Rey finally answered. “Honestly, no.”

“What’s wrong?” Leia’s concern for her suddenly took precedence. 

Rey paused again before looking down and fisting her hands at her sides. “I’ve been sick for the past few days.”

“Sick to the stomach?”

“Yes,” Rey confirmed. “And I’ve been a little light-headed. It hasn’t been too bad though.” She quickly added.

Leia stayed silent, her eyes blinking lightly.

“I didn’t say anything to Ben.” Rey seemed to talk faster as she defended herself for keeping this to herself. “He’s already worried enough about Hux.”

She didn’t like the curious look that was forming on Leia’s face.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” she insisted before second-guessing. “Right?”

The older woman took a moment, contemplating whether to propose her first explanation and then deciding to put caution to the wind. She positioned her head on a slant as she quietly asked one question.

“Do you think you could be pregnant?”

Pregnant? Rey repeated the word in her head before saying it out loud. “Pregnant?” It sounded so foreign on her lips.

Leia seemed surprised by her surprise, her voice light and with a humorous bounce. “What? Haven’t you thought about that as a possibility?”

“No!” Rey immediately answered, almost defensive. 

“Is there a chance?” Leia asked delicately. 

Was there a chance? Her eyes seemed to fixate on the wall all the way across the room. “Yes, there’s a good chance.”

From the girl’s reaction, Leia decided she needed to offer some guidance. “Come here.”

She took the girl’s arm and pulled her to sit on the living room sofa. Rey moved like a puppet, following whatever was pulling her strings. She felt the edge of the sofa at the back of her knees and Leia tapped on her shoulder to sit her down. At some point Leia sat beside her, the older woman’s eyes intense and open.

“Is the Force telling you something?” Rey heard the voice to her side.

She rolled her head, lost in contemplation. “I don’t know! I’m too confused right now…” She felt her eyes go dry and she blinked rapidly as to revive their moister. “I’ve been so stressed about the academy… I never even thought to reach out to the Force to see if…” Her sentence cut off as she tried to take a deeper breath.

She felt Leia lay a hand on the sofa behind her and caught her eyes as her head entered the girl’s peripheral vision. “I felt Ben very early on,” Leia shared, an obvious happy memory. “Strong presence.”

So Rey could feel it if… Her bewilderment must have shown clearly on her face as she turned to face Leia.

The older woman licked her upper lip as her eyes lowered and then raised to question the girl. “May I?” 

May I what? Rey didn’t know or wasn’t cognizant enough to ask. So she just nodded.

Leia’s eyes lowered again, this time to meet her hand that was reaching out to touch the girl’s midsection. That was when Rey realized what she was doing. She felt the light pressure of the physical being followed by the woman’s Force presence she had become very familiar with. 

It didn’t take but a moment. Leia's eyes, which had apparently closed, opened again to meet the girl’s. “Do you want to know?” She asked, giving no hint whatsoever. 

“Yes,” she whispered.

The only hint she had before the words came out of the woman’s mouth was the ever so slight curve of her left lip. And then the words came. “I think you’re pregnant.”

“Really?” Rey’s voice raised a pitch as she cocked her head further down towards her chest.

Leia nodded with the assurance she needed to see. “I feel a light from within you. It was the same thing with Ben.”

She was pregnant. “Oh gods…” That was her first reaction and her hands went to cover her mouth, shocked that came out, her eyes widening.

“What are you thinking?” Leia asked, clearly questioning her reaction.

Her head shook as her eyes blinked. She turned back to that fascinating wall across the room. “I’m overwhelmed… happy!” She added that last part quickly. “I think…”

Happy was what Leia had been waiting for. “Congratulations, my dear!” The enthusiastic woman didn’t waste any more time before pulling Rey into a full embrace. “I for one am doing my best to remain calm to balance your surprise.” 

Rey felt Leia laugh at that statement. 

“But I really just want to jump up and down with joy!” Leia released the girl and took her hands into her lap. Rey clearly had more processing to do.

“We haven’t even discussed having children,” Rey opened up, orating anything and everything that was coming into her mind as she physically remained still, almost stoic, contemplative.

“Well, you’ve only been married a few months,” Leia offered as a valid reason. 

Suddenly, Rey had so many questions. And with a mother figure sitting right before her, she allowed herself to unload. “When did you have that discussion with Han.”

Leia relaxed back into the sofa, keeping her hands connected to her daughter-in-law. “Long before we were married,” she offered openly.

Rey followed her lead and leaned in to get comfortable, her knees coming up to bend against the cushion as she faced Leia. “How long?”

“Bespin, over a year.” That seemed to shock the girl before her. “It was a long trip and conversation lagged,” she offered with a smirk.

“But what about after that, after the war?” Rey needed to know more.

“We understood that we wanted children and pretty soon after an uninterrupted sublight run we’d undertaken together early in our marriage, it happened.”

“Hum… Ben thought he came from a treehouse on Endor.” She enjoyed the lightness to break up the moment.

“Understandable mistake,” Leia dead paned. 

Rey felt her giggle turn serious as she asked another question under hooded eyes. “Were you scared?”

“Yes and no.” Leia moved her hand over Rey’s. “The New Republic was just starting out and I had so many responsibilities, and I planned to train as a Jedi… But suddenly that all seemed infinitesimal to the thought of having a child.”

She spoke so calmly, so lovingly about her experience. About her choices.

“Ben’s birth was a rough one,” Leia admitted, turning melancholy. “I almost didn’t make it.”

Yes, Ben had recounted the story, but she was touched that Leia was willing to share this story directly with her. It helped with her confidence to ask the next question. “Did you want to have more children?”

If she hit on a sore spot, Leia didn’t show it. She simply answered honestly with a sad smile gracing her features. “We would have loved to have more children.”

She swallowed. “What happened, if I may ask.”

“After one miscarriage, Han had enough,” Leia shared openly, but wistfully. “I won’t sugar coat it. We had some nasty fights that brought up his fears for my life and my willingness to take the chance.”

Leia breathed heavily, seemingly putting the past behind her with one succinct breath. “In the end, I saw his perspective and respected it.”

Now Rey was sure she hit on a deeply personal subject. Her mind spun to try and find an escape, but then that only made her remember that she herself was pregnant.

“Can I tell you something?” Leia asked, leaning a bit closer to the girl by her side.

Rey lifted her head to give her complete attention to what she felt like was important information.

Leia began. “When both Han and I first met you, we both had the same thought.” She moved her one hand from the girl’s lap to brush a strand of har from Rey’s cheek. Such a motherly gesture that almost made Rey burst, with emotion. “You were like the daughter we never had. Force-sensitive, a pilot at heart, so kind and generous to Ben…”

Ben! Her mind was darting in every direction so quickly. “What do you think Ben will say?” Suddenly, all her concern was directed towards that question.

Leia seemed to know the answer. “He will be thrilled.” She seemed so confident, Rey was fully willing to believe it. “My little Ben was always such a caregiver and protective of the people he loved.”

Yes, Ben was. He would be happy.

But Rey… “I’m…” she started her sentence, but couldn’t figure out how to end it.

Leia was patient, rubbing the girl’s thumb until she was ready. “Come on, tell me.”

“I’m nervous,” she revealed. “Not about Ben…” The amendment came quickly. “No, not about him.”

Leia listened as Rey elaborated.

“About having, raising, caring for another person. That’s a huge amount of responsibility.” Rey felt her heartbeat race the more she thought about it. “And I’ve only just started the academy. How can I spend the time needed to see that through and have a baby.”

Leia didn’t even try to minimize the challenges her daughter-in-law would be facing. “It’s a lot, Rey.” She found it necessary and hopefully helpful to ask one more question, straight up. “Do you want this child?”

With complete clarity and certainty, Rey answered. “Yes, I do.”

The young girl's eyes began to blink, her head finding relief in her answer. Yes, she wanted this child. Now that it was a thing, she would find a way to balance, to make it. But for this moment, all her worries of the future and nerves of her own abilities faded away and all she could picture was a pudgy little face curled in the crook of her arm, mouth slightly open and Ben’s dark eyes blinking as it fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all who leave a note! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Han had finally returned home. It was earlier than expected and gratefully on Leia’s day off and Ben’s day off from school. It felt good to arrive home in the middle of the day and have a warm welcome from his family._

_Ben’s hair was curlier than usual. When he asked about it, his son informed him about his braids and how he got tired of them so he took them out._

_Han was tired after the long trip, but not tired enough to not indulge his son with his request to spend a couple of hours playing on the Falcon. No sooner had he arrived at their apartment and received his signature welcome home smooch from his wife, then he was whisked back to the place he called home for the last few days with his son running ahead of him._

_Ben got some stickers at school that looked like different types of space ships and he wanted to decorate his bunk on the Falcon with his new form of wallpaper. He only had enough stickers to cover part of the wall, but he thought it looked good anyway._

_Chewie was still puttering around making some modifications and such. He was also thrilled to be back on planet and to see one of his favorite humans again. He gave out a satisfied roar when he saw the skill with which Ben placed his stickers. That growl was the biggest compliment Ben could have asked for._

_Leia met her family at the Falcon after she got a couple of hours of work in. Even on her day off, she didn't have a day off. However, she made sure to complete any projects early on so she could spend diner time with her boys._

_The three Organa-Solos and Chewie piled into a speeder and surprised Han by stopping at one of his favorite Corellian restaurants. It was his treat and his reward for a successful trip. They were lucky that Ben, they're picky eater, could always find something at a Corellian restaurant that he enjoyed._

_It was a nice relaxed dinner, but they were all tired at that point. They dropped Chewie off and with the night sky as their backdrop, drove towards home._

_Han definitely fell asleep during Ben’s holo program but pretended he didn’t as he tried to answer Ben’s questions once the holo was off and his bloodshot eyes were again open._

_“Time for bed, kid,” Han finally announced when he reached a question he couldn't even fake answer._

_“But I don’t wanna!” Was the first whiny response as their little starfighter sagged his shoulders like they weighed 200 kg._

_“Ah,” Han cut off any protest. “It’s bedtime now.”_

_The father must have greatly improved his parenting skills from his early on hesitation because this time there was no protest. The little boy wasn’t thrilled about it, but he complied walking back to his room and going through his nightly routine._

_Han kept his spot on the sofa warm as he let his eyes close again, waiting for his son to reappear._

_And he did, this time dressed in comfortable pajama pants and a T-shirt. As the little boy ran in, he had another question._

_“Can I sleep in your room again?”_

_Han didn’t even have to raise his head to answer a solid, “No!”_

_Ben didn’t whine in protest, just stated his knowledge. “But Mommy let me last night.”_

_Now Han did raise his head. That was interesting information. “Well, not tonight,” the father decided, standing as he guided the boy’s shoulders back down the hall. “Say goodnight to Mommy.”_

_Leia seemed to disappear again after Ben’s holo program. He assumed, correctly, that she had sequestered herself back into her office._

_She broke from whatever she was doing to give her son a hug and a kiss good night. “Love you, bubba,” she said as the boy turned the corner to walk back into his room._

_Han waited for the kid to round the corner before he turned back to his wife, mouthing his words quietly. “He have a nightmare last night?”_

_“No,” Leia stated simply as she actively ignored him, diving back into the guise of work._

_He pursed his lips, disappointed by how off she had seemed this evening. She put up a good front, but he could tell. He could always tell._

_He put Ben to bed after a thrilling tale of the brave Mandalorian fighter, kissed the top of his curly hair, and turned on the star lantern to send a glow through the room._

_Cracking the door behind him, he went to find his wife. Her presence was elusive. She was no longer in her darkened office, nor in their bedroom. He went to check the living area but came up empty. He was forced to recheck areas and that was when he heard the familiar sound of bathwater running._

_He wasn’t sure if she heard him enter the ‘fresher. It smelled like some sort of fancy soap coming from the bathwater that covered her body up to her neck. Her head was the only part of her not currently soaking, simply relaxing against the back of the tub, eyes lightly shut._

_He took note of the low lighting as he entered and shut the door behind him. He took a few steps across the tile until his toes hit the edge of the tub. He was quite sure she was aware enough to sense his presence. With the bend at the waist, he leaned over to press his lips to her temple and his palm to cup her head._

_“Can I join you?” He whispered against her skin._

_Usually, he wouldn't feel the need to ask. But she was off today and so he felt compelled to solicit, leave her to determine whether his presence was welcome or not._

_He was extremely happy when she blinked her eyes open and slid her body forward in the tub. It didn't take him long to strip his tops and bottoms and kick them across the floor. He held onto the side as he stepped one foot in and then the other, slowly sinking his body behind her as his legs parted around her frame._

_He let out a hiss as he felt the warm water envelop him and then another exhale as her warm body covered him further, sinking back into his chest as her head rolled to his shoulder. Pure bliss._

_His arms encircled her, snaking over her own arms. “Is this what I’m gonna smell like tomorrow?” He lamented._

_She closed her eyes as she settled in. “Chewie won’t recognize you.”_

_He snickered, tilting his head to place a kiss along her hairline right in front of her ear. “Leia…” he whispered. “You okay?”_

_The fact that she didn't immediately answer set off warning bells in his head. He waited, waited until she was ready._

_“I went to the doctor yesterday.”_

_“You did?” His first instinct upon hearing that was to worry and even in the relaxing warmth surrounding them, his voice came out harsher than he would have liked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“You weren’t here,” she retorted without opening her eyes or moving from her spot._

_He lowered his tone but his resentment was still there. “Ever heard of something called a comm?”_

_She didn't grace that with an answer. “It’s a virus, if you care…”_

_She had to have felt his body stiffen. “If I care?”_

_“…I have some antibiotics.”_

_His hands flew to her arms before she could say anything else so stupid. “Why are you acting like this?”_

_She didn't raise her voice as he turned her head towards him. “Like what?”_

_“Stop it right now and talk to me.” It was a demand, the kick she needed before opening up._

_“I thought I might have been pregnant.” She said it with a complete monotone as she stared into his eyes._

_So that was it. This conversation again. “Oh,” he sighed as he released her arms so she sat up on her own._

_“Don’t look at me like that,” she chided his weathered and exhausted expression. “I know what you’re going to say.”_

_Yes, he was sure at this point she could repeat him verbatim. But he didn't expect what she said next._

_“And you’re right.”_

_It was a sad admission, full of regret but laced with understanding._

_“I don’t think about it every day.” She didn't want to have to look at his reaction anymore. It was much easier to lean her head back into its original position and find comfort against his chest once again, their eyes both facing forward. “It’s not constantly on my mind.”_

_Now she felt her voice waiver._

_“But when I thought it could be a possibility again…”_

_“You couldn’t help but hope…” he whispered, vocalizing her thought for her while using his fingertips to trace the length of her arms._

_He felt her nod. Yes, that woman always found a spark of hope wherever there was a match. And that's why he loved her. And that's why he would do anything to protect her._

_“Ben Solo will be our one pride and joy,” she spoke her conviction joyously, more thankful than ever for the gift she had been given._

_“Sweetheart.”_

_“It’s enough.” He listened to her assured tone. She meant it wholeheartedly. “It’s always been enough and it will always be enough.”_

_He dropped his head so his lips pressed against her shoulder. “I love you.” Its devotions traveled sumptuously up her neck. “So much.” The caress finally hovered over her cheek. “And I would do anything to make you happy.”_

_She felt her head languish to the side. “You make me happy. You and Ben.” Her arm came up to stretch around the nape of his neck, locking it in place. “I just hope I can be the mother he needs.”_

_He had a simple answer for her last contemplation. “You already are.”_

* * *

She rushed right home, through the door, and directly to their bedroom. This was a good place to do it, right? To tell him. She didn’t, couldn’t, draw it out any longer. She needed him to know and needed to know his reaction. 

Nobody had made their bed today. That was more typical than atypical, but she felt better with something to do. So she pulled up the covers and ran a palm over the sheets to straighten them. The pillows needed some fluffing before they too looked appropriate at the head of the bed. 

They had a couple of clothing items scattered around. It didn’t take her long to pick them all up and throw them in the hamper. 

It looked tidier and she was okay with the results. She then stood at the foot of the bed, ready for his entrance.

He was probably spending time with his ship in his hanger. She sent him a Force message as soon as she left Leia’s. She wanted to talk with him. She had no doubt that he would see that message as highly unusual and come home as soon as possible.

“Rey!”

She didn’t have to wait long. Hearing his heavy footfall right when he entered their home, she folded her hands together to keep them from fidgeting and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling, crying, or screaming. He burst through the bedroom door only a moment later, filling the room with his presence.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” he asked, rushing towards her dressed in his typical dark jacket and shirt. He obviously hadn’t even bothered to wash his hands or wash the grease smears off his cheek.

She looked past him. “Close the door.” 

He drew his eyebrows together. “Why?”

“Just do it, please.” She tried to suppress her emotions by biting harder on her lip and averting her eyes out the windows beside her.

He took her closed-off manner as a bad sign. He turned to shut the door and took one last steadying breath before solemnly returning to her side.

He tried to read her face, but he could only see her forehead, eyelids, and the tip of her nose. “What happened?” He asked, convinced she was about to break his heart with something that was eating at her mind.

“Ben,” she began softly.

“Did my mother say something to you?” he interrupted, not at all comfortable with the uneasiness in her voice. 

She shook her head. “No, although…” she rethought the validity in that statement. “I guess in a way she did say something to me.”

“Oh gods…” Ben seemed extremely distressed by this. “What’d she say?” He shuffled his weight between his feet and ran his fingers through his long, thick locks. His face showed his natural boyish innocence and worry.

“Calm down.” She took his hand from its fidgeting and pulled it to her chest. “It’s nothing your mother did.”

It seemed in the act of calming him down she was able to calm herself as well. This was a huge, unexpected adjustment but they would do it together. Or at least they would if she could buck up the courage to tell him before the child itself told him. 

She took a step backward, smirking and releasing his hand. “Sit down, love.”

Keeping his eyes glued to his wife, he sat at the bottom of the bed. “Rey, please,” he implored, wanting her to put him out of his misery. 

She turned to face him, standing with her knees against his. Her hands gently wrapped around his neck and his hands naturally went to her waist, immediately moving to stroke her middle. She looked down at the immaculate placement of his hands. 

She met his anxious eyes with her now steady ones. “Ben Solo… how would you like to be a father?”

“A what?” Was Ben’s immediate reaction. His confused face remained static as he waited for her to either elaborate or start laughing at the joke. 

Rey rephrased as she realized her phrase stoked even more disorientation. “Actually, I should say, ‘Ben Solo… you’re going to be a father, ready or not.’”

He would be lying if he said this wasn’t the biggest shock of his life. His jaw dropped and his eyes went blank. His heart must have skipped a beat because it started to beat twice as fast to catch up. “What?” He said breathlessly, in disbelief.

She nodded her head as she watched his mind finally process. “I’m pregnant.” 

He looked her up and down, jaw slack. “Really?” he barely whispered.

“Yes…” She couldn’t read his reaction. Was he happy? Scared? Upset?

“Really?” He stood, finding a hitch in his voice as he spoke.

“Yes,” she repeated, this time seeing what she believed were happy tears forming in his rapidly blinking dark eyes. 

“Oh gods!” He pulled her body into his fast embrace; his right hand secured at her waist, his left hand holding her head against his. In quick succession, he kissed her forehead, cheek, and finally landed heavily on her mouth. “A baby!”

His reaction was even more dramatic and elated than she would have ever guessed. She tried to feed off of that as she turned her lips into a smile.

He let out an exuberant yahoo. With all the extra energy he suddenly had, he wrapped his arms around her back and swept his wife off her feet, twirling her around their bedroom.

When her feet were back on the floor, she spoke again. “I know we never talked about it…”

She wasn’t sure if he was listening as his hands continued to fondle the features around her face and neck. 

“And I know this is so incredibly soon after we were married…”

He hummed as his lips found their way to that spot behind her ear.

“It’s too soon…” she stated, feeling some panic start to rise in her chest. 

He felt her breath quicken and turn shadow. With concerned eyes, he pulled back and held onto her shoulders, already observing the tears pooling in her own eyes. Definitely not happy tears.

“I’m not ready for this,” she admitted through a whispered confession.

“Rey…” He couldn’t stand to see her upset, so he pulled her chest into his, wrapping his arms tightly around her, cocooning her with his body. 

“I’m just not ready,” she continued to claim. “It’s too much.”

“I know, baby,” he spoke calmly as he rocked her from side to side. “It’s a lot. But I’ll be here. We’re together in this.”

His assurances couldn’t cut through her own responsibilities piling up in her head. “I have the academy. That was supposed to be my life for the foreseeable future.”

Yes, he understood her dedication to that. Yet, he needed to hear something from her right now.

He sat back on the edge of their bed and positioned her to sit beside him. He kept his hands on hers, anchoring them together physically as an extension of their spiritual connection. “I know we should have talked about this long ago, but do you want kids?”

It was almost hilarious to her that they have this discussion now, but she knew what her answer was. “I do.” She lifted her head to look at him. “And you?”

He scoffed as a grin lit up his entire aura. “Oh yeah.”

He was beyond thrilled. And Rey was certainly grateful for that, but that didn’t help to assuage her own misgivings. 

She looked down to the floor, her hand came up to wipe at the liquid beneath her eyes. With another deep breath, she found her voice again, small but audible. “I’m just feeling overwhelmed and nervous and… inadequate.”

“Inadequate?” 

He would not stand for that last word to be used in relation to his wife. He forcefully yanked her hand to draw her full attention back to him. 

“Rey Solo, you are the most extraordinary person I have ever had the privilege of setting eyes on. Your beautiful kindness and incredible strength allow you to succeed in whatever it is you choose to accomplish. The fact that you chose me and allowed me to be in your life will always be my greatest accomplishment.”

She felt the utter honesty in his flourish. He truly believed that.

She let his hand find her cheek again as he oh so gently stroked her closer, captivating her with his intensity. “And you will be a remarkable mother,” he whispered the long-held truth.

With more fervor than she realized, she clasped her hand against his wrist, holding on for dear life. “You make me feel so loved.”

“You are.” It was a simple statement that he was going to spend the rest of his days showing her. “We’ll take this one step at a time, together.”

He felt her nod as she fell forward into his chest, reveling in the comfort he brought her.

“Can you feel it?” Ben asked as he tilted his head down to her ear. “Mom always said she could feel me early on.”

He regretted asking the moment her head shot up and her panic began again. “I can’t even do that!” She reprimanded herself. “Leia said she could feel it, but I can’t…”

He pulled her back into him, trying to return to the calming place they were at before. “You’re stressed, baby. It’s understandable.”

Her head tilted against the center of his chest as she felt the need to have her deepest held fears released. “I want my children to have the parents I never had.”

He heard her. Letting his hand touch her middle, he shut his eyes and reached out himself. He thought he found what he was looking for when he felt a wave of love pour out of his soul for the sparks of light that emanated from inside Rey.

He smiled. “They already do.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your notes! Another light chapter before we get back to the mission. Enjoy!

_This had to be the slowest day in history. Or at least the slowest day he could remember. He felt like he had been at school since yesterday; that’s how slow time was ticking by. The teacher had them doing their reading practices in the morning and Ben was usually pretty good at that, but not today. He could not find any motivation to concentrate on the words in front of him._

_After reading came lunch where he finished quickly and was forced to sit at their lunch table until they were finally allowed to go outside and play. Even playtime with his friend Loki was a chore today and he spent most of his time talking about what was going to happen after school today._

_Loki’s eyes widened as Ben described it with great exaggeration, which made him even more excited._

_They spent some time on geography and then moved onto math for the last part of their afternoon. Ben pretended he was using his math to subtract spaceships instead of simply numbers._

_Finally, the end of the day came for the much-aged 6-year-old. He was the first one out the door with his backpack and pushed his legs as fast as he could without running in the hall._

_He made it to the front door of his school before anyone else and pressed the door open._

_The first person he saw standing at the very front of the pickup was his father, looking as excited as he felt. The man had his hands on his hips making his black vest flare out as he shuffled his weight from one foot to the other._

_An elated expression lit up his face as he saw his son running towards him._

_“Hey, buddy!”_

_Ben actually ran in for a hug today, an occurrence that was growing rarer and rarer as he grew out of his toddler stage. Han never grew out of his yearning for a hug so he gladly knelt down and reciprocated._

_“I’ve been waiting all day!” Ben announced as he bounced on his heels._

_If it was even possible, Han’s grin grew even wider. “I’ve been waiting for about 6 years for this, kid. Let’s not waste any more time.”_

_Ben grabbed his father’s hand as he pulled him towards their speeder._

_They both climbed in the speeder and raced off as safely as possible towards their target destination._

_They entered the shop like two kids in a candy store. Except for this time they were in the toy store. Ben was almost immediately overwhelmed by all the fun stuff her saw; the latest spaceship toys, banthas, blocks, stuffed toys, and so much more. His eyes might have been more apt to travel over the new, shiny things if his mind had not already been fixated on the one item he wanted._

_His father took his hand and guided him down a few aisles before they found the right one. He still had a choice to make. His little eyes glanced up at the boxes with images of the final creation that was inside each box. They came in all shapes and sizes. Ben recognized a lot of the ship models from his toys at home._

_“Which one do you want, kid?” His father asked him, the older man’s eyes were just as thrilled as the younger ones._

_Ben looked around as he thought. “I don’t know.” His eye was immediately drawn to an X-wing._

_While he was contemplating, his father pointed to one. “This one looks pretty cool.”_

_That one had caught Ben’s eye too. It was a type of spaceship he had never seen before and it was shaded in more of a blue than a typical gray._

_“It’s got an upper cockpit like the Falcon,” Han went on as his lips curled up, pointing out the similarity._

_“You like that one?” Ben asked as he looked up at the gleeful man-child._

_Han quickly turned on more of a poker face as he addressed his son’s question. “You make the choice. It’s your project.”_

_Sure it was. Ben remembered how excited his father looked whenever he would bring it up._

_Ben took the box from his father’s hand as he looked over all the unique components. “I like this one too,” he declared._

_“You sure?” Han asked._

_Ben nodded assuredly._

_And with that, they walked out of the store with their purchase in hand._

_Han again drove as fast and as safely as possible through the streets of Chandrila as they made their way home._

_Ben hadn’t let go of his model since he first held it in his hands. It sat protectively in his lap in the speeder and he managed to carry it himself into their apartment._

_“Let’s use a corner of the dining table,” Han said as he shut the front door behind them and dropped Ben’s backpack near the front door._

_Ben had to use his hips to steady the box as he lifted the bulky item to the table._

_“Can you get it open?” Han asked as he watched his son struggle to tear at the box._

_Ben didn’t try for too long before he gave up and let his father step in. “I can’t get it.”_

_Han had the scissors ready as he sliced open the corner of the box for his son and Ben went to town dumping out all the pieces on their dining table._

_“We’re gonna make a spaceship out of this!” Ben didn’t seem to question how all these tiny wooden and plastic pieces were somehow going to emerge as a spaceship._

_Han, on the other hand, wondered if they bit off more than they could chew._

_He had anticipated moments like this from the moment Ben Solo was born. Shared experiences like this were what Han most looked forward to sharing in. Memories he wished he had with his father and mother. He was bound and determined to share in this together and give his son this memory._

_Leia thought Ben was still a little young to fully participate in the model building process. But Han introduced the idea into his son’s mind and it stuck there. Ben wouldn’t let it go until his father promised they could pick out a spaceship model and build it together._

_“We’re gonna do it, buddy!” Han said confidently as he took out the directions that had a large ‘200 Pieces’ sticker on the front. It true Han fashion, he tossed the direction’s booklet on the floor and dug in._

_“This looks like the big piece,” Ben held out what looked like the back section of the ship._

_Han nodded at their start. “Now we just gotta find a piece that fits onto that.”_

_It took all evening. Leia had long ago returned home and sat nearby to watch her boys work. They ate snacks as they put pieces together and then took them apart again. Han was in his own bubble and certainly leading the building project. Ben was doing his best to contribute when he could and his Daddy guided him in putting together some of the pieces. Ben especially liked holding the entire front of the ship that they had finally finished._

_Leia had to turn on the inner lights for them as the daylight melted into night and they continued to work undeterred from their goal._

_“Okay, buddy,” Han eventually said from his seat at the table as he held piece number 200 out to his son. “You wanna do the last piece?”_

_Ben got excited for that and sat up from his slumped bystander position in his chair. “Yeah! I wanna do it!”_

_Han handed the boy a curved looking piece._

_“Where does it go?” Ben asked._

_Han had the same question. He had been adding the last few pieces as more of decorations rather than integral to the structural integrity of the ship. He answered, “Wherever you want it to go.”_

_Ben liked that answer. He hooked it onto the back of the ship to complete their masterpiece. “We did it!” He exclaimed triumphantly._

_Han was just as thrilled with their less than perfect creation._

_“Look, Mommy!” Ben exclaimed as he sought her approval and praise._

_He got it. “Good work, Ben!” She had to bring her lower lip between her teeth to keep herself from releasing any form of laughter as she looked at the hunk of junk on her kitchen table._

_“This part looks like the Falcon,” Ben commented as he pointed to the cockpits area._

_“The whole thing looks like the Falcon in my mind.” Leia felt like she had to add that into the conversation._

_Han bared his teeth in warning as he understood her true meaning. Turning back to his son, he answered in the positive. “It kinda does.” He placed his elbows on the table and scanned the ship. “Not bad for our first go!”_

_“Did you ever make one before when you were little?” Ben asked his father._

_Han shook his head as he tilted their creation to take a look from another angle. “Nah. I never had the chance.” He didn't elaborate. He wouldn't until his son was much older._

_Ben seemed to be pleased with that answer. “So you mean we made our first one together? Both of us?”_

_Han liked the fact that his son was excited that they were doing something brand new together. He smiled as he reached a hand over to ruffle the dark locks of his little boy. “That’s right, buddy. We did it together.”_

* * *

Leia has been quiet most of the evening. She forced herself to be quiet because she was terrified of letting anything slip. What a day it had been, but she pretended it was just a casual weekday. Nothing special. Nothing life-changing.

Han didn’t seem to notice anything unusual about her. He came home from his work on the Falcon relatively early. He told her that Ben left early and so he did as well. 

Ben left early!

Rey told her she was planning on telling him right away. Leia’s heart jumped just imagining his reaction. 

She was lucky Han had moved towards the ‘fresher at that moment so he didn’t catch Leia’s elation as she clasped her hands together and felt her feet pump against the floor.

They had a lazy dinner on their living room sofa, through which Leia had little to offer up as far as conversation. After dinner, they both had some ‘work’ to catch up on. Leia’s work involved reviewing some intel the Alliance picked up from the Western Reaches they received from one of Leia’s former contacts. Han’s work involved catching up on the latest amateur piloting races that were being broadcast across the galaxy so he would be well informed when the Five Saber’s qualifying rounds began. 

And so they were working together on the sofa. He slouched against the back with his boots and jacket off, bare feet on the sofa table and arms spread against the back. She with her shoes off, legs curled under herself as she sat on the other side of the sofa buried in her holo pad. 

But where he was able to fully concentrate on his ‘work,’ she was barely catching one word as she continuously tapped her finger through the holo pad, blissfully lost in her own head.

She must have been picturing a happy moment when he caught her face in a beautiful smile.

“What?” He asked abruptly, pulling her from her moment.

She turned her head up, the remnants of her grin still there. “What?”

“I asked you.”

“Asked me what?”

Something about her demeanor was contagious and he found his lips curling. “You’re smiling.”

She smiled wider. “And…”

“And… why are you smiling?”

“Can’t I just smile?”

“Not like that,” he pointed to her face, his voice taking on a low suave quality as his pupils dilated. “Last time I saw you smile like that…”

“Nope!” She held up her hand and shook her head, forcing herself to not muddy these two different smiling moments together. “Don’t ruin this for me…”

He threw his hands out. “Ruin what?” Now he was really curious. He set his feet on the ground as he leaned forward, flicking off the holo so that she knew he wasn’t moving on until she told him.

She tried, she really tried. But there was too much silence now and her lips were too loose and she was just fit to burst. 

“I can’t do it!” She finally gave in, tossing her holo onto the sofa table and sitting up further on her knees. “I have probably successfully kept more secrets in my life than anyone on this planet and I just cannot keep this one inside.”

Was it really that good? “Now you have to tell me…” He implored.

She showed her teeth and he swore he heard her let out a high pitched squeal. Leia Organa-Solo… squealed.

“Sweetheart…” 

“Rey is pregnant.”

She felt so much better after blurting it out. Her fingers came to cover her mouth to hold in another squeal, but her energies released in other ways. Mainly through her knees as she bounced on the cushion. 

“What?” He heard her, but it didn’t reach his brain yet.

She brought both her hands to his shoulder, divining her fingertips in. “Rey and Ben are going to have a baby!”

His mouth hung open as it sunk in. “Does Ben know?”

Leia shook her head. “She just found out this afternoon. That’s why Ben left early. She was going to tell him.”

It was finally hitting him. “Kriff!” He fell back heavily into the sofa, her expression now mirrored on his face. “A baby…”

‘A baby…’ Leia didn’t correct the slight inaccuracy in that statement. After all, she wanted there to be some surprise.

He suddenly sat up again, his face whipping towards her with another enlightenment. “Leia! You know what this means?”

She didn’t have time to possibly answer before he divulged.

“We’re gonna be grandparents!”

His voice was filled with pure delight, filled with absolute awe.

“I know,” she cooed, now reveling in his glee.

His eyes trailed past her as he reflected. “There was a time when I never thought I would live long enough to be a father, let alone a grandfather.”

From her knees, she fell into his side just as his arms wrapped around her, squeezing her tight. 

He placed a smacking kiss against the top of her head before nuzzling his cheek against her hair. “Is she okay?”

Leia nodded against his shoulder. “Rey is fine. Nauseous, tired, but fine.”

He sighed behind her. “Poor kid.”

“It’s all a part of it.” Leia let her mind drift back. “I remember it well.”

Han chuckled. “Yeah,” he replied.

She pressed her lips together as she raised her head to turn back to him. “You missed the fun parts, old man.”

His eyes widened and his palms twisted towards the ceiling in defense. “Excuse me for liberating Kashyyyk.” He had spent a good part of her pregnancy on a mission to liberate Chewie’s home planet.

“Relax,” she soothed with a hand to his chest. “I’m not berating you.” She wasn’t. He followed the other half of his heart when he left to support his friend. 

When Han realized she was not in any way resentful, he moved his hands to pull her back towards him, snuggling with her under his arm.

“You were there for the important parts,” she sighed as she sunk back into him.

He moved his fingers through the crown of her hair lightly, his cheek coming to rest against her. “Will they let us watch it?” He spoke with such longing it was almost pathetic.

She chuckled and scoffed at the same time. “I certainly hope so. Why the heck did we even have a kid if he wasn’t going to give us something in return?” 

He snickered at her remark before pausing, giving them a silence with which to look forward to the future.

“Our boy’s gonna be a father,” he felt himself whisper.

She nodded, snaking her arms around his middle and snuggling further into his side. “He’s got a lot to look forward to.”

Ben, a father. Their little Ben. It seemed too soon and yet about time.

Leia tilted her head against his shoulder. “What did you most look forward to when we first had Ben?”

What had he most looked forward to? “Oh gods…” That took him back.

“I think I know,” she muttered, breaking his thought.

He lowered his eyes and craned his neck in so he could look down at her. “What do you think I would say?”

“Spaceship stuff,” she speculated with the technical term for their joint love of flying, groomed into their son from an early age. 

He chuckled. 

“Showing him the Falcon. Your baby.” She pinched his side. “The baby you created without my help.”

He flinched slightly at her nails in his side before he found a way to grab her hand and pin it down. 

“I like the one I created with you better,” he lilted.

Now she craned her neck to meet him with her mock shocked expression. “I’m going to need THAT in writing.”

She relaxed against him again. “I remember the two of you building all those models together on the kitchen table.”

He remembered that too. “Good memories… but that wasn’t what I was most excited about.”

She went silent, now ready for him to share.

He fidgeted first, trying to put into words a feeling that he would never be able to adequately describe. “I don’t know…” He paused again, now feeling self-conscious. “Just havin’ someone to call my own, I guess.”

“What do you call this?” She held up her wedding ring as she chided.

He took her hand, brought it to his lips. “You know what I’m sayin’.” 

Of course, she did. And she put it to words a lot better than he could. “A family. Someone to protect. Someone to love. Someone who thinks the world of you.”

Yes, he thought to himself as he again rested his chin atop her head. That was what he had wanted. “Someone fight for.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your notes! Hope you enjoy this chapter as we step back into the mission storyline!

_It wasn't every day that the office of the Senator representing former Alderaan and the galaxy at large was filled with laughter. Frustration, every day. Anger, often. Tears, none that she would admit to._

_Those four walls were due for some joy. And they received it in the form of a 6-year-old boy and his father. The Senator was still in meetings, of course, they were going long. They agreed to meet at her office after Han picked up Ben from school and then travel together to pick up Ben’s Uncle Lando_

_Lando had roped Han into another one of his schemes. It actually started with a mutual client suggested a partner operation to transport some cargo across the galaxy. As soon as the name Lando was mentioned to him, Han became extremely skeptical of the legality and position of his new patron. Though skeptical, it didn't stop him from pursuing the deal and taking Lando’s call when it came through._

_It ended up taking a couple of months for all the plans to align, but they each made some concessions. They would take off together from Chandrila, much more convenient for Han, and they would take Lando’s ship, a much less preferred option to Han._

_All in all, this wasn't a grand adventure that Han was looking forward to. Lando would spend the night with them before they would take off the following day. It would take about two weeks for the entire mission to be completed, much too long a period of time to wake up and see Lando’s clipped mustache and not see Leia’s tangled hair._

_Ben, however, was looking forward to seeing the man he also called uncle. It wasn't quite as exciting or as ephemeral as when Uncle Luke came to visit, but this was pretty high up there on Ben's excitement meter. At school, they were supposed to write in their journal about something that was on their mind. And Ben wrote all about how his Uncle Lando was coming and would probably bring him some new toy to play with._

_And so with their contradicting emotions, the two Solo boys waited for their final family member._

_“Okay,” Han laughed from his reclined position on the couch inside Leia’s personal office, feet up and utterly too relaxed for being in a government building. There were no staff members in the waiting area, so they just waltzed right in like they owned the place. “What does a cloud wear under his raincoat?”_

_Ben’s grin was blank as he shook his head from his seat in at his mother’s chair behind her big desk._

_Han’s eyes bugged out in a silly way as he revealed the answer. “Thunderwear.”_

_That joke hit the 6-year-old’s sweet spot. Jokes about underwear always would. He pushed off the desk as he took another spin in the chair._

_“I’ve got another one,” Han said to a delighted Ben. “How do you make a tissue dance?”_

_Ben thought for a moment. “You shake it?” He questioned shaking his own body as an example._

_“Nah.” Han waited another moment before releasing the punch line. “Put a little boogie in it.”_

_That one was a real hit and forced Ben to launch back into the plush chair as his head leaned back with laughter._

_Han’s laughter was half at the jokes and half at the reaction he got from his son._

_“I have a knock-knock one!” Ben shared as he leaned his arms against the edge of the desk._

_“Let’s hear it.”_

_“Knock, knock.” He was already smiling._

_“Who’s there?”_

_“Philip.”_

_“Philip who?”_

_“Philip my cup I’m thirsty.”_

_It took a second for Han to realize he needed to fake the laugh. He did his best as he flung his head back. It must have worked, because Ben was smiling, clearly pleased with himself._

_They heard her enter before she actually appeared. Her steps seemed heavier than her small frame would usually produce. That meant she was either angry or overexcited._

_Bursting through the door to her private office, Han could immediately tell it was the latter._

_Her overjoyed expression and pacing glided forward, straight towards her desk and her son. “We did it!” She exclaimed with an overwhelming amount of emotion she usually didn't reserve for work._

_“Han…” She called, her eyes frantically scanning the room twice before they were able to focus enough to notice him._

_“Han, we did it!” She ran over to him, yes, she actually ran._

_To contrast her energy, he felt like he was in a daze, watching her with lips slightly parted and eyes curious. “Did what?” He stood up as she continued towards him._

_No sooner had his legs reached his full height, but they were bent again as she pushed him back into his seated position, her palms firm against his shoulders and her lips locking squarely on his. He wasn't complaining._

_Still standing on her own two feet, she broke away with that same elation on her face as she opened her mouth to answer his question. But he was faster, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her. “Actually never mind.”_

_Now it was his palms on her shoulders as he moved their lips to meet once again._

_The third member of their family was not going to let himself be forgotten at this moment. He came to the sofa’s arm and placed a hand on each of his parents. “Stop that!”_

_He successfully managed to bring the attention back to him, but not without a resentful look from his father. “You are annoying, you know that?”_

_Ben had heard that before. “I’m a kid, it’s my job."_

_Nothing could dampen Leia’s mood as she sat on the sofa table in front of her two men. “Are you ready to be impressed?”_

_Neither of her boys had any idea what she was talking about. Han sat up and Ben leaned against the arm as they prepare to be enlightened._

_She needed one more deep breath but she figured out where to start her story. “We were tracking a group of Hutts who were traveling through Nar Shaddaa with an end location that was a mystery to us.”_

_Han’s eyes squinted as he recalled. “Was this is the same group you suspected of supporting the remnants of Imperial strongholds?”_

_“It was,” she nodded vigorously. “So our plan was to cut off their operation and starve out the strongholds.”_

_Han was certainly following along, but she quickly lost Ben’s comprehension. The little boy pretended to listen anyway._

_“Didn’t you lose track of them sometime last year?” It must have been at least a year ago that Han remembered her coming home in a frump._

_“We did…” She seemed to get more excited the further on they went. “They disappeared without a trace. No trade routes to follow. The Hutts are famous for consuming anything, so they didn’t need any food imports.”_

_Yes, Han knew that well enough. He spent many of his days contemplating Hutt movement and working the trade routes in that area._

_“But…” Leia’s voice became lower. “They slipped up.”_

_Hutts slipping up, not a new story to them. “How’d you catch them?”_

_Now she looked smug. Her hand moved from her knee to his, pressing her fingertips into the soft flesh she found there. “I took a note from my favorite smuggler.”_

_Aha. So he did deserve that kiss. “What did I do this time?” He mirrored her smug expression as he bent his arms behind his head._

_Ben was getting bored, so he contented himself by leaning his stomach over the sofa arm and trying to balance with his feet off the ground and his arms stretched out at his sides._

_Leia continued, finally getting to the point. “You remember when we were on Hoth and Rieekan was feeling comfortable enough with our secret base to bring in some soaps, some Alderaanian soaps?”_

_He remembered. “Yeah, I said it was a bad idea because the empire would be tracking stuff like that, luxuries especially if they were Alderaanian. It would obviously lead them right to you.”_

_That was what he said at the time and it was an excellent point. No matter how many supplies went through their secret channels or how much they used their planet resources, one slip was all it would take._

_Han was getting the picture. “What gave them up?”_

_She grinned. “Hookah.”_

_Of course. The luxury item Hutts indulged in and would risk the chance to get._

_“You found their trade route,” he grinned as he finally saw the full picture._

_She smirked as she sat up straight once again. “We’ve tracked an unusual amount hookah shipping off to a planet in the Outer Rim.” That was as much information as she would give out._

_“Congratulations, sweetheart!” He gave her a nod, recognizing this accomplishment._

_“Thank you,” she took his complement and exhaled after a thrilling day._

_She turned her attention to her a little boy who was doing an excellent job at his balancing practice. “Let’s celebrate by picking up your Uncle Lando.”_

_Han scoffed right on cue. “What a way to celebrate."_

* * *

“Hey, Grandma.”

That was the first time she heard that word in relation to herself. And she almost died right there.

“Ben…” She cooed as she reached up to pull him down to her height in order to give him the biggest hug she could. “Congratulations.”

She wasn't sure how long it would take before he would stop over. She was glad she didn't have to wait too long. It was only yesterday that they learned the exciting news and he arrived at their home before noon. 

“Thanks,” her son said as he returned to his full height. “I didn’t expect it.” His hand went to scratch the back of his head as his lips curled into a smile. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked as she ran a hand down his arm and tilted her head back so she could look at his eyes, a full head above her own. 

His voice bounced as he thought about how happy he was for this news. “I’m great, but it’s not me who is struggling.” He didn't need to elaborate for her. She knew. 

Leia thought about her time spent with Rey the previous day. “I know,” she sighed. “She’s got a lot on her plate.”

“You worked all the way through,” he stated, knowing for a fact she kept her full schedule going for as long as she could. 

She double confirmed that with the actual truth. “I worked up until the moment you were born.” 

That’s right. Through the battle of Jakku. 

“But I wasn’t doing anything too physical,” she contended. “Nothing like Rey needs to do with the way she’s been training.”

Ben nodded. “I’ve been thinking about that.” 

He had been thinking a lot about that, at least for the past 20 hours that he had spent with the knowledge he was going to be a father and Rey was going to be a mother. He outlined his thought process.

“She will be about 4 months along when the recruits come back.” He spoke seriously, as if this was a battle plan as they were marching into war. “If they start with some of the more physical aspects and then move onto meditative…”

“Ben,” Leia shook her head as she interrupted his thought that were obviously heavy on his mind. “She doesn’t need to be in the ring with them practicing combat,” Leia argued. “She can guide them and let them practice.”

This seemed like a foreign idea to Ben. “I guess so. She’s been so hands-on so far.”

“Well that will need to change,” Leia said simply as she heard footsteps finally come up behind her. 

Han came around the corner and then just stopped. His feet planted on the ground as he let out an audible sigh through his curled lips. “Hey, son!”

“You told him…” Ben immediately accused his mother, more amused than annoyed.

She defended herself with none of the usual grit of former Senator Leia Organa. “I couldn’t keep it in, honestly, Ben.” She was only half sorry.

Han took the opportunity to step up and reach his arm around his son’s shoulder. “Congratulations, kid,” he said with a firm hold. 

Ben licked his lips as his father stepped back. “How old do I have to be before I’m not a ‘kid’?”

Han made a face like that was the silliest question in the world. “Hey, Luke is still a kid to me.”

And Luke was in his 60’s. So that answered his question.

Han kept his hand on his son’s shoulder as he turned serious. “I have one piece of advice for you.” He held out his finger as his chin lowered. “Don’t buy the kid anything it could choke on.”

That sounded like typical Han advice. “Learned that the hard way, huh?”

Han wouldn’t confirm or deny. He simply raised both his hands at his side with a shrug. “Just passing on the wisdom from a friend.”

Ben shook his head at the man, fascinated and slightly horrified. “It’s a wonder I lived into adulthood.”

His father clicked his tongue. “I can’t argue with you there.”

Leia finally thought to close the door behind her son so they were all comfortably standing in the foyer. “Where is Rey?”

“Taking a walk by herself. She needed some time.”

“And you?” Leia asked.

His mouth opened, but there was more that needed to come out than could be succinctly stated in a single sentence. 

“Come in, sit down,” she encouraged, holding out a hand further into their home.

He complied and lead the way to the living space, taking a position on the sofa and leaning forward on his elbows.

Leia followed her son and sat beside him, her knees tilting to the side so she could better face him.

“What’s bothering you?” She asked gently, folding her hands in her lap.

It all spilled out from there. “I’m not going to be able to rest until Hux is captured or killed.” Words he didn’t want Rey to hear right now but expressing the actions he felt like he needed to do. “Especially now.”

Especially now. Everything was different now. 

“I know, sweetie.” Leia understood his worries and would honestly have been more surprised if this wasn’t going through his head. He was their son after all. Han spent his time off liberating Kashyyyk during Leia’s pregnancy.

Ben continued, twisting his hands as they fell between his spread legs. “He’s going after me and by extension anyone I care about.”

He had already confronted his mother for reasons he didn’t fully understand. But Hux would never have a chance to use his own child against him. Ben would gladly die before that ever happened.

“My children will not live a life with my shadows following them.” His voice frighteningly forewarning. 

Han spoke up from the side of the room as he came forward and slowly lowered himself into an adjoining chair close by. “I remember a specific Princess who felt the same way.”

That was right, Leia thought. Both her and Han had something even more promising to fight for when they found out they were having Ben.

“Your children will be the best of you and Rey, my dear boy,” she uttered with the utmost faith. She looked him in the eye. “You will learn from our mistakes…” 

“And your successes,” he quickly amended, not fixating on the hurtful past. 

There was nothing else he could have said to move his parents any more. Han lowered his head as he felt a pressure heavy on his chest. He expected Leia felt the same thing after hearing Ben’s defense of them. They had come a long way in the year and a half since their son returned into their lives. Past animosities were forgiven and love was embraced.

“You’re a good man, Ben Solo,” Han nodded his whispered commendation. 

“I’m becoming a good man,” Ben stated choosing the verb that suggested progression, growth.

“You’re protective,” Leia offered, giving him a smile as her hand went to his knee. “It's in your blood.”

Yes, and he would protect. Put his life on the line if only to make a better future for the next generation. His next generation. And that meant Hux could not be allowed to roam free. No, he was a danger.

Ben felt marginally better after getting this off his chest, but it was not nearly the relief he wanted to and needed to feel once Hux was dealt with.

Turning to his mother, he asked for an update. “Does the alliance have anything for us?” 

Her face said that was a negative. “I don’t have any updates for you. They still haven’t been able to find any suspicious shipments that might suggest a sizable operation.”

Han spoke up with his own information. “I even contacted some old smuggling buddies who are still in the know… Nothin’.”

Instead of looking completely defeated at this unfortunate news, there was something in his eye that said all was not lost. There was still a glimmer of hope.

He lifted his head, first in his mother’s direction and then to his father. “I’ve remembered something that could be important.”

His expression intrigued her. “What? Tell me.”

He bit his lip as the idea formulated. This was another of the multitude of thoughts that came about during his mind-churning sleep the night before. And this one might prove to be the most helpful yet.

“You remember the Hutts and their hookah?” 

It took a second, but the memory soon sparked in both Leia and Han’s eyes.

As soon as he saw he had their attention and they were on the same page as he was, he revealed what could be their ace card. 

“Hux drinks tarine tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux liking Tarine tea is canon!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Lando! And we're back to the mission side of the story! Enjoy!

_It was hard to miss the elaborate and larger than life presence that emerged from the transport in bright blue slacks, a yellow shirt, and a matching bright blue cape flowing behind as he strutted forward with the swagger few men could carry off. His expertly trimmed hair and mustache completed his look with a certain sophistication rarely found in the low lives that Han considered him to be. His right hand carried a bag that was slung on his back and his other hand must have pressed something to make the ship’s ramp disengage and lock tight._

_Lando Calrissian had arrived_

_Han stepped up to meet his friend with his hands on his hips._

_Lando spoke first, dropping his bag a few feet from his friend and halting his motion._

_“Solo,” he drew out as the cheesy grin grew on his face. “How are you, man?”_

_Lando’s arms raised, but he didn’t move forcing Han to take the last few steps, a power-play if ever there was one. Han rolled his eyes behind the man's back as they shook hands and went in for a half hug._

_“Can’t complain,” Han expressed with a satisfied smirk as he pulled back, but Lando’s attention was no longer on him, but rather on the woman standing directly over his shoulder._

_“You have no reason to,” Lando cooed in his suave voice he saved solely for the ladies._

_Leia enchanted him with her glow, still running on a high from her Senate victory that day. Noticing his hand reaching out to her, she gave it to him. His eyes never left hers as he bought it to his lips. “Princess,” he addressed her._

_“Lando,” she grinned before dropping formalities and greeting him as an old friend. “It’s good to see you again.” She pulled him into a quick hug, one she was sure he enjoyed. “How are you?” She asked pulling back to take him in._

_“Better now seeing you,” his voice lilted as he held her upper arms._

_“Charmer,” she cooed, pretending to blush. It was more fun if she went along with Lando’s act. It drove Han crazy and this time was no exception._

_“Some call it charm, others desperation,” Han mumbled, his eyes watching closely as his face tightened with obvious rancor._

_Lando shook his head, keeping his gaze on her as this time he took both her hands in his and kissed them. “Don’t listen to the jealous, slob.”_

_“Hey now!” Her husband stood directly behind her, his arms wrapped around her, snaking down to entwine with her fingers and then crossing their conjoined arms pulling her towards him. The move effectively separated the intruder from his wife._

_Lando guffawed at the reaction. “I forgot, he can only take so much.” Now Lando’s eyes roamed to scan where his friends came from. “But where’s the kid?”_

_“Uncle Lando!” Ben made himself known as he raised his arms from beside his parents. His face definitely the most excited out of the three of them._

_“Hey, Ben!” Lando exclaimed as he knelt down to better give the young boy a hug. “How’s my favorite honorary nephew?”_

_“Good!” Ben cried with a grin as he stood back._

_Lando let out another laugh as he enjoyed the cute energy Ben had. He ruffled the boy’s hair. “I’m just excited to spend a night with my favorite family.” As he spoke, he stood up and brought his arms around two of the family members, of course, it was the female and the little boy. Taking a step, he started leading them towards the speeder the family came in. But not before offering one more word to the man trailing behind them. “Get my bag, will you Solo?”_

_The now grumpy man had no choice but to swing the bag onto his back as he pumped his legs to catch up with them._

_At the speeder, Lando was already opening the back door. His amused eyes held a playful glint. “Should Leia sit in the back with me?”_

_“No way!” Was Han’s immediate outcry as he threw Lando’s bag at the man’s chest and moved to open the front door for his wife. “She’s sittin’ with me!” He didn’t wait for her to get in and simply stomped his feet over to the driver’s side._

_Leia actually laughed out loud as her head tilted back. “This is just too easy,” she noted upon Han’s reaction. “He hasn’t opened the door for me in months.”_

_“It’s almost not any fun,” Lando teased again as he let Ben climb into the back seat before following him._

_As Han plunked himself down in the driver’s seat, his lips tightly pursed, Leia flicked her eyes over to her man and kept the tease in her gaze. “Almost.”_

_Lando was having fun leading the conversation with Ben as they talked about some of the recent planets Lando visited. Ben was fascinated by the stories and actively asking questions about his adventures._

_At the third question Ben posed regarding the type of ship in his story, Lando needed to comment. “He is definitely your kid, Solo,” Lando muttered to Han as they stepped out of the speeder once arriving at the Organa-Solo apartment._

_Han felt his chest puff out slightly more as he took great pride in that complement._

_Upon stepping into the foyer, he waved his arms towards the back hallway as he walked in towards the kitchen. “Put your things away and then we’ll have dinner.”_

_Lando stood stock still from his place in the foyer, his jaw slack. “Don’t tell me you’re cooking?”_

_Han snickered and turned. “Better me than her.” He pointed to the ‘her’ dismissively._

_The other man scoffed. “I don’t believe that.”_

_All eyes were drawn to Ben as he nodded his head assuredly walking towards his father. “Daddy’s right.”_

_Yes, Han was right. He gave his son a proud hair ruffle. “You wanna show Uncle Lando his room?”_

_“Yes!” Ben got excited again as he now had a job to do. “Come on!” The boy waved over his shoulder as his legs skipped through the living space and down the back hall._

_Lando chuckled as he followed closely._

_Leia smiled after their guest and her son. “Can I help with…”_

_“No!” Han answered immediately, slicing his hand through the air and denying her the chance to finish that sentence._

_She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her back hip, taking a definite stance. “And you wonder why I appreciate a charming gesture once in a while. Look at what I have to live with.”_

_He scrunched his face. He was having none of her sass. “Cry me a river, your highness.”_

_He was in a mood, but she knew how to break it. It took her two steps to reach him in the kitchen doorframe. Her mouth opened and she was just about to lay her fingers against his chest when their guest called out through their home_

_“Han Solo!”_

_The man in question’s eyes shut tight as his head rolled to the doorframe. “What now?”_

_Lando came into the living space a moment later and immediately had both their attention._

_“Look what I found.” He placed one hand on his hip and he raised the object in question with the other hand. A blaster sat balanced in his palm._

_Han’s eyebrows went together. “Where’d you find that?”_

_“Under the guest bed.” He answered like it was shocking to note that Han didn’t even know where it came from. “In full reach of your child.”_

_“Han!” Now Leia was worked up, staring at him with indignation._

_Han’s eyes darted between the two of them in defense mode. “What? It’s okay! It works on a fingerprint scan. The kid can’t work it.”_

_That apparently wasn’t enough for Leia. “Still…”_

_He was quick to point his finger as a warning towards her. “Don’t you go off on me now…”_

_“I’m not going off on you!” She interrupted. “I’m not happy with that being in Ben’s reach and not in the lockbox.”_

_Now his jaw actually dropped. He took in her expression, evaluating whether she was serious or not. When it looked like she was, he licked his lips and spoke again. “Well, let’s go on a little tour, shall we!”_

_He didn’t wait for a response before he strode past Lando and back into the hallway, passing Ben as he went. The parade of people followed him as he waved open their master bedroom door._

_“Han…” Leia again berated. “We didn’t make the bed.”_

_No, they didn’t. And they also didn’t pick up some of their clothes from the past week. But she was about to be even more embarrassed when he strolled to her side of the bed, reached under, and fiddled around for a moment._

_“What have we here… aha!” His hand emerged a moment later with the handle of a lightsaber._

_“It’s for protection,” Leia defended, sounding much like Han did just a moment ago._

_Han’s eyes widened as he flailed a limb to make his point. “So is mine!”_

_“Under the guest bed?”_

_“I never know where I’ll be sleepin’ some nights!” He answered before he could edit for his audience._

_Of course, Lando heard and, of course, Lando laughed._

_“Stop enjoying this!” Han ordered._

_But the other man just shook his smug head. “Nope!”_

_“Fine.” Leia was still on topic and ready to remedy this situation. “We need to get more lockboxes.” She quickly moved to grab up the weapons displayed and moved to relocate them into their single lockbox on Han’s side of the bed._

_“Yeah,” Han agreed. “One for every room in the house.”_

_Nobody had noticed Ben left the room. But he made his return memorable by holding up his own blaster-shaped toy. “I have one too!”_

_When Ben turned six, Leia finally relented and let Han buy the kid a play blaster game that used a laser to tag and tally the accuracy. And after a long talk with their 6-year-old about violence and playing pretend, Ben was bestowed his toy._

_“You keep yours under your bed, too?” Lando grinned as he questioned the little boy._

_To no one’s surprise, he nodded his head, very pleased with his answer._

_None of the adults seemed to have an appropriate response to any of this._

_The little boy had a brain spark and shared it with an energetic face. “Can we do a game after dinner?” He scanned his eyes between his parents before adding, “With Uncle Lando!”_

_Lando was quick to answer, pointing at the excited little boy as he walked towards him. “Only if I can be on your team.”_

_“Yay!” He exclaimed. That sounded like a yes to Ben. “And we can go against Mommy and Daddy!”_

_The Mommy and Daddy in question shared a quick glance with each other before turning to their son. Leia’s eyes narrowed in a singular focus._

_“Challenge accepted, my little hotshot.”_

* * *

“Parnassos!” He remembered his shock and feeling of stupidity when he heard that name.

Four months passed like the wind. Rey’s recruits were back, her pregnancy was moving along steadily, Leia and Han had traveled off-planet on at least 4 joy rides, and Ben had finally received word from the Alliance that his information had proven valuable. 

“Parnassos…” He repeated, holding his head in his hand.

“You know it?” Leia asked as she sat back after sharing this information with her son. Judging from his reaction, there was something else to this.

He raised his head to share what he knew. “It’s the planet where Phasma was from.”

That was interesting. “I remember there was a nuclear disaster at one of the mining stations years back that completely destroyed the planet's environment.”

Ben remembered hearing about that. The few inhabitants lived in caves and among rock formations peeking out amongst the rising oceans and purple sandy deserts.

Leia scanned through her holo pad as she read more into the latest breaking news the Alliance had shared with her. “The planet is now quite desolate, teeming with dangerous animals, and hard to live in.”

Ben nodded before he spoke again. “And I think Hux was shipwrecked there for a time.”

Leia shook her head. “What a hideout.”

Yes, it was. Ben was internally kicking himself for not figuring it out sooner. But he knew now and it was the time for action.

Instead of trying to dissuade him from taking the information he had and running off, his mother did just the opposite. She signed herself up.

“I know you. And I know nothing I say will change your mind once it’s made up.”

He got that trait from his mother. He also knew it would be futile to try and convince her he could do this on his own. After all, it was just established he got his stubbornness from his mother.

He also knew that as soon as his mother volunteered herself, his father would be soon to follow. Which meant he now had the job of telling Rey that they were all leaving on this reconnaissance mission, of which he had kept completely secret from her.

That was probably the first big mistake of his married life.

“Ben Solo…” she seethed. “I can not believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” He wasn’t budging an inch. Feeling on the high ground for sparing her additional worries.

“That’s no excuse.” She crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes. 

He paced their bedroom as he moved to pack an extra pair of clothes into a bag. “Listen, you’re stressed and you’ve just started teaching again…”

“You said you gave them the intel months ago!” She stood her ground by the door, shifting her weight onto her right hip. “Why not tell me then?”

Well… It seemed to make sense to keep it from her at the time. She just found out she was pregnant. He didn’t want to add to her stress about having a baby. She had enough to do, grow a child, and the entire future of the Jedi. He could handle his own problems.

He folded a shirt and stuffed it in. “I told them about the tea, but I had no idea something would come of it.”

“So something happened?” She asked it like a question. He hadn’t had an opportunity to explain this to her yet. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he relayed what his mother had told him earlier that day. “They traced shipments of the plant used to create tarine tea from Batuu, where it’s grown.”

He swallowed as he continued.

“They flagged a suspicious amount traveling to…”

“To Parnassos,” she interrupted, putting the puzzle pieces together and finding the reason for his sudden travel plans to that desolate, dangerous planet.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“And now you’ve decided to go,” she stated lowering her head down before raising her eyes back to his. Her question was asked in a tone that already knew the answer. “Is this an order from the Alliance?”

He shook his head slowly. “This is a voluntary mission.” He watched her eyes roll as he spoke. “I signed up.”

Of course, he would. She knew how driven he was feeling about finding Hux. And she would have supported that if given the choice and not just informed as an afterthought. 

With a deliberate motion, she stepped towards him, keeping her eyes on him but lightening her glare. “I know I’m not an expert on marriage, after all, this is my first one.” 

Her humor seemed to break the stubborn wall he had constructed. He listened openly.

“But I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to tell each other things and not keep secrets.”

Yes, she was right. He lowered his head with a sign. “I should have told you,” he said holding out his hand and waiting until he felt her palm press into his. “I’m sorry.”

They were new to this. They were still learning how to be married, how to maneuver this partnership. She thought this was a good start.

Her free hand slipped over his head and through his locks as she continued. “I also wish I could go with you.”

“Absolutely not.” His voice was light, yet firm. Not wanting her to stay angry with him, but not even considering having her go along.

She gave a quick tug on his hair that made him wince as his eyes shot to hers. “I’ll thank you not to tell me what I can and can’t do,” she admonished.

His expression looked to be sufficiently chastised.

Her eyes widened as she explained. “I am CHOOSING not to go because I don’t want to interrupt the training schedule.” Her recruits had only been back for a few days and it was taking more time than she expected to settle into their training routine.

“And you’re pregnant…” he added as if that was the main factor in why she shouldn’t go.

Rey saw things differently. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “I bet that didn’t stop your mother from running towards danger.”

A grin grew across his face as his fingers traveled to her sides. “And look at how I turned out, okay. Lesson learned.”

That got her to smile. Her hands met his at her side, covering the growing bump of her stomach. It had been four months since she found out she was pregnant. In addition to the internal changes she felt in her body, she was shocked when she woke up one morning to find a bulge where there wasn’t one the night before.

“You’re leaving soon?” She asked, lowering her chin to nestle against his head, her lips rubbing against the strands of his hair, pulling everything she could out of this moment before he left.

“Now,” he said, suddenly hesitant and reluctant to go. “Mom and Dad are meeting me at the hanger soon.”

Too soon. “I’ll walk with you,” she said as she stepped back to let him finish packing. 

With a sigh, he turned back to his bag that held the few items he may need. “Hold on a second.” He stood as he went to retrieve the last item he would need. Bending at the top of his side of the bed, he reached underneath. His hand emerged a moment later with the handle of a lightsaber, the same one his mother carefully constructed almost 30 years before.

“Ready?” She smirked at him, watching as he twirled the instrument in his hand.

He held the device firmly once again as he clipped it onto his belt. “I am now.”

She slung his bag over her shoulder as she held out a hand to him. He gratefully took it, placing an appreciative kiss over her knuckles. 

They were quiet as they walked out of their cottage and into the Naboo air. The sky was mixed with the reds and oranges of dusk as they made their way across the rolling hills. It would have been faster if they drove their speeder, but both seemed to silently choose to walk and spend some more time together.

It wasn’t long before the hanger came into view. It was hard to miss, a heaping gray lump in the otherwise lush green of the planet. Ben felt his mouth become dry the faster they approached.

“Funny enough,” he swallowed. “I’m more nervous now than when we confronted Snoke.”

“Why?” She squeezed his hand.

It didn’t take him long to evaluate his answer. “Because then I had something to prove. Now I have something to protect."

Protect. She was also doing what she could to protect the little life inside of her. And that meant she needed to stay on Naboo.

But she knew this wasn’t Ben’s entire motivation. She saw the spark within him earlier when he first told her about this new mission. He was excited.

“You like this,” she called him out. Not accusatory, just acknowledging that she knew and she understood. “You thrive on this.”

Did he? He felt like this was all he has been doing in his adult life. Conflict, battle, confrontation. Only now, he felt a balance between combat and a reason to fight. “I like to feel as if what I’m doing matters,” he answered.

“You love the challenge. Traveling, flying.” 

He hadn’t actually thought of it before. But she was right. He felt a solid equilibrium as he walked towards this mission. He wasn’t hiding from his past life and the skills he developed. Instead, he was melding them with his childhood love of piloting and his current redemption arch. This is what Ben Solo was becoming.

“It suits you.”

Her last statement broke him from his reflection and he squeezed her hand again in a show of thanks. 

As they entered the hanger, they could already tell there was plenty of movement. The ramp to Ben's ship was lowered and there were some sounds coming from inside. 

Han made his appearance as he took a few steps down from the top of the ramp and bent at his knees so he could see the couple who just entered.

“Hey kid,” he called out with a curious smirk on his face. “We’ve got another tag along.”

Ben immediately pointed to his wife and shook his head firmly. “She’s not going…” he began in a voice that seemed shocked he would even think Rey would be joining them. 

Han shook his head, amused at Ben’s first thought and his insistence. “I’m talkin’ about someone else.”

[Cub!] That someone else made himself known as he rounded the corner of the ship with an enthusiastic growl. 

“Chewie,” Ben exclaimed, his voice going up a pitch as he grinned at his friend. 

As soon as the Wookie was close enough, he encircled both Rey and Ben into a hug that left both of their feet dangling off the ground. Ben couldn’t quite hear, as his ears were covered with Wookie fur, but he thought he heard Chewie growl out a message of congratulations. 

“Thanks buddy,” Ben said as he found his feet back on the ground and his lungs receiving air once again.

Han had made his way down the ramp and stood close by with his hands on his hips. “He just got in and insisted he come.”

That was Chewie for you. Loyal and custodial as always. 

“Poe’s on standby if we need backup.” Leia, who was back in her battle clothes and standing with her arms crossed on the ramp, spoke up pulling them back into the mission at hand. 

Chewie was the first to acknowledge that it was time to go. He growled one last parting word to Rey as he followed Leia to the ramp.

Rey took this as her cue. She maneuvered her husband's frame to face her, her hands trailing down his arms to clutch his own fingers. “Stay safe,” she implored through a whispered voice. 

His head fell forward, resting all of its weight against hers. “I will.” His voice was laced with a cold assurance that she needed to hear. His eyes shut. “I have a lot to come back to.”

“I’ll get her warmed up.” Han wasn't sure if either of them heard him or not, but he started walking backward, giving them their moment.

She rolled her face against his, allowing her lips to caress his with a longing that even surprised her. “Goodbye, my man.” Her whispered words blanketed him with warmth and belonging.

He needed to press one more kiss to her lips before leaning back, bringing his weight back to his own two feet. “Love you.” 

Pulling his eyes away from her and towards the direction his feet were taking him, he found he had an audience of three all lined up on the ramp. Their enamored gazes making him feel more than slightly uncomfortable. But maybe that was their goal.

He felt his lips press together as he actively ignored them, instead increasing his pace as he walked past all three of them, up the ramp, and into his ship. 

It didn't take long for them to follow, finding him in the cockpit. However, Ben had managed to cause some contention when his father entered.

“What’s this?” Han bellowed seeing the dark hair appear from over the pilot’s seat.

Ben didn’t bother to turn back as he began the preflight prep. “My ship, my pilot’s seat.”

He guessed his father’s mouth was hanging open right now and Ben actually felt his lips curl up as Chewie took a seat as the copilot. That was sure to make his father’s eyebrows cross even more closer together.

He heard a female chuckle come from behind. His mother must be enjoying this as much as he was. 

She moved her hand to pat the passenger seat beside the one she had already chosen.

“Have a seat, hotshot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fast facts I included about Parnassos are canon. It is where Phasma was from and Hux was shipwrecked there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, folks! Enjoy!

_They were in the thick of it. No messing around. This was serious._

_The goal was to tag the other team members 10 times each and then they were out. The last team with a member standing was the winner._

_The game started with Han easily getting pummeled with 10 hits immediately. There was no way Lando was going to go after Leia and that was used as their strategy. Plus, there was relatively little cover when they were all four in the living space._

_And then came the celebration jump from little legs that almost kicked over one of Leia’s Alderaanian artifacts that sat in a prime location on the side table. That lead to all of them rethinking their game._

_The committee met and decided on some interventions. They spent five minutes relocating anything breakable to the kitchen. That would inevitably save potential tragedies. Then they gave each team 10 minutes to set up a home base. Ben thought that his bedroom was the perfect home base and he led Lando down the hallway. Leia and Han chose the living space, the area farthest away with an open floor plan so they could see anyone who dared to approach._

_Han decided to reposition the sofa so they could use that as their barricade when the other team inevitably approached from down the hall. They also blocked the side of their barricade with the two chairs, making a half-circle to protect them._

_The team has a slight disagreement on strategy. Han thought for sure they had the winning hand when Ben chose his bedroom as their home base. There was relatively little room to move around in there and their opponents were like sitting ducks. He thought they should go on offense. But then Leia reminded him that Ben was 6 and Han was 40 and maybe he should let his son off easy._

_So they went with Leia’s strategy, defense and wait for the other team to approach. They slumped their bodies on either side of the couch, keeping low but peeking out every so often to view the dark hallway._

_He raised his eyes above their barricade and then lowered them._

_“I can’t believe this is how I get to end my day,” Leia said in a way that Han couldn’t decipher._

_“What do you mean?” He asked as he rested his hands on his play blaster between his legs. “Like in a bad way or a good way?”_

_She pressed her lips together and looked around at their building creation they were sitting in. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “Playing a mission-oriented game in our apartment against Lando and our son while holding play lasers… Don’t tell me you ever foresaw a moment like this?”_

_He nodded convincingly. “Oh yeah.” He scratched his chin with a free hand. “I’ve always wanted to take a shot at Lando, I just didn’t think I’d be doin’ it to my own kid as well.”_

_She shook her head. “Take it easy on your own kid, huh.”_

_“I will!” He gritted out. He didn’t need to hear her ‘let the kid win’ speech again. “I think…” he paused. “We should send you out there as a scout. The kid might get a couple of shots in, but Lando won’t shoot.”_

_She narrowed her eyes. “What makes you think he won’t shoot?”_

_Han shrugged his shoulders and made a face that made it seem like the answer was obvious. “The guy wants to sleep with you, not shoot you.”_

_She rolled her head. “Your delusions are really out of control right now you possessive nerf herder.”_

_“Delusions?” He questioned emphatically. “I’m not the one who thought to keep a lightsaber under the bed within reaching distance of our baby boy.”_

_She clenched her teeth. “It was hidden under the mattress and he never knew it was there… that is until you showed him.”_

_He clicked his teeth at her, pretending to be upset. “I’m surprised, Mrs. Solo.”_

_“Watch it,” she warned him with a pointed finger. "Or I’ll kick you out of our bedroom and then you’ll be the one sleeping with Lando.”_

_With that unfortunate image in his mind, he was sufficiently chided. He grumbled his next statement under his breath as he slumped down further into the cushion. “Wouldn’t be the first time that happened.”_

_She heard him. Oh boy, did she hear him. Her face lightened completely. “And I haven’t heard this story because…?”_

_Han was disappointed that slipped out of his mouth. He frowned as he gauged her delight with this topic. “Took a blood oath with Lando. I don’t talk, he don’t talk.”_

_“And that trumps this oath you took?” She held up her hand with her wedding ring._

_Damn, why did she always pull that card?_

_He took a quick glance over the sofa again before settling back down in his semi-recumbent position. His eyes rolled. “Is that why you married me? So I would have to tell you all my dirty secrets?”_

_She clicked her tongue as she moved her leg to stretch out on top of his. “So there are more than one…”_

_She stared him down, knowing eventually he would crack. It didn’t take long. She was going to enjoy this._

_“We were overcrowded, okay!” He dramatically moved his hands as if that would make it better. “There was only one extra mat so…”_

_Her snide remark cut him off. “Did you whisper sweet nothings into his ear in the morning as well?”_

_Han’s face turned tight again. He was silent, pressing his lips together and shifting his jaw from one side to the other. Before she knew it, he raised his blaster and took a shot. The sound came through and the top of her blaster registered one hit._

_“Are you joking? I’m on your team!”_

_“Felt good though.”_

_She turned around and echoed his exact move, taking the shot and watching the hit register on his toy._

_They would have probably kept at it until both of them were out of the game if they didn’t hear a shuffle from down the hall and see the tail end of a stealthy move from Ben’s doorway to the guest bedroom doorway._

_The opposing team was using the doorways to slowly make their way closer. Han and Leia crouched alert and ready._

_Or at least, semi alert. “Lando and I have more in common than I originally thought,” she whispered with half an eye on the hallway and the other half watching rapt for her husband’s reaction. “Same taste in sleeping partners.”_

_She wasn’t disappointed. “I swear, your worship…”_

_“We’ll have to compare notes,” she quickly ended with a chuckle._

_He didn’t have time to respond before they heard a voice that was distinctly their son say, “GO!”_

_Suddenly, Lando emerged from the doorframe closest to them with his toy drawn and going right in for the hits. Han saw the hits register on his toy blaster as he aimed back, tagging the man more than a few times. While Han and Leia were each only hit 5 and 3 times respectfully, Lando’s time in battle quickly ran out as he was hit 10 times._

_“Okay, Ben!” The man yelled back into the hallway._

_Apparently Ben emerged from behind the doorframe and entered the living space, but neither Han nor Leia could properly see him behind the large Calrissian frame. But they did notice a little blaster poke out from the side and start tagging them both._

_“Quit cheatin’!” Han reprimanded as he rose to his knees to try and find where his son was hiding._

_“I’m not cheating,” the little, muffled voice answered as his father lost another of his points. “I'm only helping myself win.”_

_Leia smirked as she resigned herself for defeat for once in her life. “That is your kid, Solo. Your kid.”_

* * *

They arrived on Parnassos late at night, right on schedule. It was strategic. Easier to hide as they flew in without going through any protocols. 

The ship flew in over the vast ocean and then stayed low as they passed over the fascinatingly unique landscape. The oceans were dark, cold, forbidding, and teeming with hungry beasts just below the surface. Due to the nuclear disaster, the planet's oceans continued to rise, acid rain often falling, blanketing the planet with its harsh powers.

As they passed the coast, the scenery changed, turning into a large desert with purple sand made even darker mixed with the black of night.

The team was quiet as they observed, as the adrenaline started to kick in. Finally, the deserts broke as the rocky cliffs appeared in the distance.

“There they are,” Han said from his back seat, pointing ahead to the cliffs that would hold the caves where they suspected Hux’s operations to be taking place. 

Ben nodded, his face tense. “Slow us down, Chewie.”

The Wookie growled as they rocked the ship into low gear. There was no rain currently bearing down on them as they approached the nearest and tallest cliff.

Han leaned forward from his seat behind Chewie. “Land over there, between the two cliffs.”

“I know,” Ben replied as he continued on his predetermined path.

Leia swatted her husband’s arm with the back of her hand. “Don’t be a backseat driver.”

It didn’t take long for the ship to hover over the rocky plane and then land solidly and silently. They had taken Ben’s ship mainly because it was not as recognizable as the Falcon, but also because it was much smaller and better able to fit on the small ledge off the edge of the cliffs.

Once on solid ground, Ben stood, “Chewie, keep her ready for a quick getaway if needed.”

[I will, cub,] the Wookie answered taking over full control as his pilot turned back towards the interior of the ship.

“Let’s go,” Leia said as she and Han quickly unbuckled themselves and moved to follow their son. Han made sure his holster was attached firmly and the blaster was easily within reach under the hem of his brown jacket.

They met Ben in the larger hold where he was doing his own preparations that had to do with attaching a blaster to the other side of his hip that did not hold the lightsaber. His black leather jacket completed the dark outfit as he stood once again, flipping his hair away from his face and looking back to his parents.

“I’ll take a look around,” he shared as he lowered the ramp and made his way cautiously down to the solid ground.

Leia had one more step. Reaching for the pile of items she made sure to bring, she pulled out her own holster and blaster set, quickly securing it to her waist and leg. It was as if the item never left her, that’s how natural it felt to slip it back on after all those years. 

Han noticed the familiar image, the one he had fallen in love with before he would even admit it. “My gods, that looks good on you,” he said with a dry mouth.

She played it coy, acting the innocent. “What, this?” She pointed to the extension on her leg.

He didn’t answer at first. Instead, he stepped closer and kept his eyes on her as his hand slipped over her pants. “And this…”

With the slip of his fingers, he pinched her pant leg and lifted it to look down at the hidden blaster at her ankle. 

“Thought so,” he smirked.

She lifted her eyes to his and gave his chest a pat, directly over the pocket where she knew he had a knife hidden. “Looks like we’re both ready.”

He gave her one last look as he turned towards the ramp, lifting his knees as he jogged down.

Ben was still in their view a few yards up into the rocky terrane. He spoke as the rest of the Organa-Solos approached. “There’s a path leading that way.” He nodded towards the cleared strip of rock that was smoother than the jagged sides leading towards the top of the cliff.

“But…” Leia asked for him to continue. Although there was a path, Ben was currently standing atop one of the lower rock formations.

He looked towards the higher ground. “I think I can get a better idea of the landscape by doing some climbing.”

That was logical and probably the best path forward. 

Han nodded his head towards his son. “It’s your lead, son.”

They waited as Ben contemplated their next move. “You and Mom follow along the path to do some reconnaissance. I’ll survey the area from above.”

Leia’s eyed met her son’s as she asked for some final clarifications from their leader. “And if we see Hux along the way?”

They had their orders. They were to scope the terrain and decide what was the best way for the Alliance military to proceed, whether that was a full military attack on target areas or a ground occupation where more innocent lives could be spared. Hux was a different story. He was wanted, dead or alive.

“We’ll do what we have to do,” Ben Solo gritted out fiercely. “There’s no noble Jedi here.”

True. The Organa-Solos never reached that level of spirituality or morality. And that was about to come in handy.

Leia nodded, turning her lips so they emitted the sentiments of the message she sent directly through the Force. ‘Stay with me, sweetie.’

‘I will,’ he silently answered her.

And with one last look back, Ben turned to his left and moved his feet over the rocky slopes as he climbed towards the heights. His dark clothes easily helped him to blend into the terrain and the black of the night. 

They watched until he was out of their sight. “Come on,” she called to her husband as they started swiftly and stealthily down the well worn path. She kept her knees bent and her senses on high alert, her hand constantly hovering over the attached blaster. They were bound to come across someone and she wanted to make sure they saw their opponent before their opponent saw them. This was especially challenging with the darkness blanketing the entire planet. 

Han was more than a few paces behind her as they rounded their third corner. “How are you moving so fast?”

She stopped behind the rock wall to look back at the slightly out of breath man. “Don’t tell me you’re tired?”

“No!” He insisted in an angry whisper.

“Good,” she nodded before turning her head to glance around the corner, checking to see if it was clear. “And I am definitely not using the strength of the Force to help at all.”

“Wait,” he definitely heard her hushed statement.

“What?” She answered back, clearly denying those words ever left her lips.

He swallowed, not having a comeback or not wanting to admit the Force had its merits.

Not seeing anything behind the next wall, she stepped out. “This way…” 

She hadn’t moved too many paces before the figure of a century guard dressed in a gray woolen uniform appeared and held out an unfriendly blaster pointed towards them.

Leia immediately raised her hand to reach into his mind. “It’s okay that we are…”

She couldn’t finish her statement as a stun blast knocked him into the jagged rocks that lined the path in front of them.

He lowered his blaster as she turned back to him. “Well, are we shooting or doing Force stuff? Let’s get on the same page.”

She huffed as she turned away from him and walked past the unconscious soldier. “We’re doing force stuff until that doesn’t work anymore.”

That was in no way a clear direction, but they continued forward. With the threat neutralized, They found an opening in the side of the cliff big enough for a human to pass through. 

Their eyes met as they silently communicated his lead. Han slipped through the entrance with her following close behind, covering his back.

The inside of the cave was even darker than the outside. Just as his eyes had adjusted and he felt comfortable speeding his pace, a blue neon glow appeared in the distance.

“Leia,” he whispered, drawing her attention to whatever was up ahead. 

She took a moment and then gave him a nod forward, not sensing any immediate danger. 

His steps were slower, more on guard as they approached the opening in the cave. 

Their eyes met the light and gave them a clear vision of their position along the top of a large cavern. Looking down, they saw a labyrinth of different bridges, walkways, and platforms all crowded with the movement from creatures human and otherwise. Some were dressed as stormtroopers, looking like they had salvaged pieces of the armor, but most looked normal wearing, normal clothes. It was like a working city, only there was certainly an overabundance of young people amongst the hustle.

Han pointed silently to a corner of the scene where there was a single ship docked. He nodded to tell her that was the same type of ship they saw used as a mode of transport on Arkanis. They had found what they were looking for, the heart of their operations.

They were at a high enough position that they hadn’t been spotted yet as they ducked against the rock wall. Luckily, there was not much movement on the higher platforms. 

“I thought I’d seen the last of stormtroopers,” Han uttered to her as he took in the sight. Though there were not many in the traditional uniform, they knew what they were looking at. The future of Hux’s army.

“They’re still… harvesting them.” She didn’t like that word, but it was the best description she could think of to fully encompass how the stormtroopers were viewed by their authority. These innocent lives were being manipulated and then sent to die for a cause they had no say or personal investment in.

She leaned her head forward to take another look into the abyss before them, pulling out a small cam from a pocket and capturing the images before them. “This was what Hux was responsible for during the rise of the First Order.”

He nodded. “He never stopped.”

“No, he thinks he can rise again.”

She had enough images to provide a sufficient understanding of where the entrances and exits were in this space, where there was a hanger door built into the wall, and where the potential escape routes were. “Poe will need to be strategic about his plan to invade.” She pulled her cam down and put it back in her pocket. “I don’t want to see all these lives lost when these people didn’t have a choice.”

Han agreed. After all, these people raised as stormtroopers had a mother and father too. “We’ve been in tougher situations than this, haven’t we sweetheart?”

Yes, unfortunately, they had. “None that I would care to repeat.” She brought her hand back to her blaster as she readied herself to move again. “Let’s take some more scans of their operation, find Ben, and get out,”

Han agreed with her completely. He began to follow until he bumped into her back. Upon instinct, he unholstered his blaster and held it at the ready, but he didn’t see any danger that would have made her stop dead in her tracks. Which meant it could only be one thing…

“Ben… He’s found Hux.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Thanks so much for your notes, as always! Enjoy!

_It was a bittersweet morning in the Organa-Solo household. Sweet because they had an extra person at their kitchen table to entertain them with his humorous stories. Bitter because a third of their family was again leaving for the week._

_Leia managed to pour the drinks while Han felt energetic enough to whip together one last meal for his family before he was off. Ben and Lando chatted around the table about what exciting things were happening with Ben this week._

_“I’m havin’ a sleepover at Loki’s house!” He said with a definite lilt at the end that highlighted his excitement._

_“Loki, huh,” Lando repeated, having heard that friend’s name mentioned a few times during his visit. “What do kids do at sleepovers these days?”_

_Ben shrugged his shoulders, never having thought about that question before. “I’ve never had one before.”_

_“Never had a sleepover!” Lando made it seem like that was the biggest shock of his life as he leaned his entire body back in his chair. “What kind of a kid…”_

_“He’s only six,” Leia interrupted, placing the two full glasses she carried onto the table. She glanced at Ben to gauge his reaction. He didn’t look disturbed by Lando’s comment. Yes, he was still young, but this sleepover was causing her more worries than she cared to admit. Ben had never had a sleepover at a friend’s because his frequent, unpredictable, and unavoidable nightmares threatened. But Ben and she had a talk and he agreed that this was something he wanted to do._

_“It’s gonna be me and Loki and Chazr and Djon.”_

_“Sounds like fun.” Lando went back to building the little boy’s excitement as he took a sip of his drink. “Or it should be fun if it is anything close to the memories I have of…”_

_“Having a sleepover with a friend?” Leia interrupted with a definite knowing lilt as she narrowed her eyes on their guest. “Oh, I know.”_

_Her eyes said she knew something. And judging by that look, it was something good. Though there were multiple different embarrassing stories she could use that face for, Lando guessed which one it was by the context. “He told you…”_

_She didn’t answer with words, just raised her chin as she sauntered back into the kitchen._

_“Han!” Lando called, ready to yell even louder at his betrayer of a friend if needed._

_“What?” An unsuspecting Han yelled back, emerging a moment later with a plate full of pancakes and fruit._

_“You told her.”_

_Apparently they knew immediately what each other was referencing without needing to clarify. “I didn’t! I only said…” He didn’t know why he felt the need to sensor this completely innocent story for his son, but he did. “There was one bed.”_

_“That’s ALL you said?” Apparently, that was too much for Lando._

_“Cut it out boys,” Leia admonished as she carried in the last two glasses. “We can discuss your own sleepover later.”_

_Ben scrunched his face. “Daddy and Uncle Lando had a sleepover?”_

_“No!” Both the men in question answered emphatically._

_And that was the extent of their interesting conversation over breakfast._

_Right after they were finished eating, Leia and Ben traveled with Han and Lando to the hanger to say their goodbyes. Chewie was already there and had Lando’s ship open and ready to go. The goodbyes were quick, a hug for each from Ben, and a kiss for each from Leia._

_They stayed to watch as the ship rumbled into motion, gliding out of the hanger, waving as it lurched towards the sky._

_It was mid-morning on a weekend, so she was actually surprised when they stepped out of the hanger to see a crew of cams and press people crowding nearby, inevitably filming her as she watched the ship disappear and consequently getting Ben in the shot as well. As they noticed her gaze in their direction, they started their chant._

_“Princess Leia… Senator… A word, please… Can we ask a few questions?”_

_Her face tensed, public Leia now on display. Her hand went to her son’s shoulder as she addressed him. “Go on to the speeder, bubba. I’ll be there in a moment.”_

_He nodded towards her. This was not new. It was something he quickly became used to, people holding cams in his parents' faces, yelling their name, and asking questions. Ben wasn’t around for too much of it in person. He was usually sent away so he couldn’t hear anything, but he had seen some of their images on the holo. They asked his mother questions about Alderaan which made her look sad and then they asked her questions about his Daddy which made her look mad. Those were two emotions he didn’t like to see on her face._

_These recollections crossed his mind as he followed her directions and walked over to their parked speeder in the corner of the open hanger a few feet off._

_Leia watched Ben until he was a good distance away. Then she turned her attention to the multitude of reporters and cams that were glaring in her face. She recalled the first time she was ever in this position. She must have been newly a teenager on Alderaan. The bright light made her eyes squint and the multiple voices talking at her easily became overwhelming._

_But she was a veteran now. She’d been through the trenches, in battle yes, but also through the press circus. She no longer squinted or showed any weakness as she listened and sorted through the array of questions thrown at her. Her hands held calmly at her waist and her back straightened to the apex of her potential height._

_The first question that came through was probably yelled by a couple of the hard-hitting journalists present. “Where’s Han Solo off to, Princess?”_

_It was always interesting to note what sources chose to call her. Princess, Senator, or any of the explicit nick-names they thought it their right to anoint her as._

_“Transportation for another client,” she shared as if she was happy to do so. “Shipping some cargo through the galaxy.”_

_“What client?”_

_She smiled again. “I don’t know.”_

_“What cargo?”_

_She smiled again. “That I don’t know either.”_

_“Doesn’t the public have a right to know?”_

_She saw where this line of questioning was going and made to redirect. “Right to know…”_

_The reporter was too fast and too loud to ignore. “Do your husband’s clients use his services as a way to pay you back for political favors?”_

_Her lips pressed together. “No.” There was only one answer she could give, one she gave many times before. But that didn’t mean the press thought it was sufficient enough to not repeatedly ask for her to reconfirm._

_“Will you be releasing a comprehensive list of your private income this year?”_

_“As I do every year,” she reminded them without the least bit of genuine feeling._

_“And do you expect the centrists to take issue with it?”_

_“I always expect the centrists to take issue with everything. But they have no need to, as always.” She was sure that would happen. Her political opponents were always willing to call her out for any scrap of scandal they could get their grubby fingers on._

_“Mommy.” Her son’s voice came from her side to her front. “Can we go get my sleeping sack now?”_

_Her heart went into her throat, knowing what was coming. The bombardment of comments came as soon as the boy was within their breadth._

_“Ben, how are you feeling with your father gone?”_

_“Ben, what’s it like to have war heroes for parents?”_

_“Ben, is it true you will be training as a Jedi?”_

_Big mistake._

_“BACK OFF, all of you!”_

_Her voice struck fear into all who were within earshot. Including her son, although she moved to place a gentle hand on his shoulder pulling him back._

_“He is off limits!” She implored, stretching her other hand out and forcing the barrage to step back. “No images, no questions.”_

_The silence that fell showed the power she still commanded if she wanted to, even from the leeches that called themselves news sources._

_She turned her body to place it between her son and the attackers. “Come on, bubba.” She steered him around with his shoulders. “We’re done here.”_

_Their silence continued as they hopped in their speeder and drove off without turning back around._

_It took a while before Ben spoke from his back seat. “Why did we have to go?” It was a question that came from pure curiosity._

_She was still tense as she held the steering mechanism and kept her eyes lowered to the path in front. “Because I didn’t want them throwing questions at you.”_

_He took a pause as he listened to her answer. “But they weren’t gonna hurt me.”_

_“No, not physically.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_Leia sighed, bending her elbows to loosen her grip slightly. “They’re not always good people, the press.”_

_“But you talk to them.”_

_“I do. It’s my job.” She wasn’t doing well with this discussion. “But it’s not your job and they can be very mean with their words.”_

_“Like when they said that Daddy left and wasn’t coming back?”_

_Did he hear that rumor? She did everything she could to keep trash like that from him, but it apparently wasn’t enough._

_“Yes,” she was forced to admit. “They are sometimes very good at spreading lies.”_

_“Lies about you and Daddy?” His innocent voice asked, trying to make sense of this crazy life he was living._

_She nodded and then added a looming fear of hers. “And lies about you.”_

_Ben didn’t say anything for a while. She didn’t know if it was the last warning that got to him or not, but she felt like to had to close this conversation with her oath of reassurance._

_“But I won’t let that happen.” She used her firm, confident voice that no one would dare to question. The possessiveness and protectiveness she had felt since the day he was born was now in full bloom._

_“I will do anything in my power to protect you, my son.”_

* * *

He climbed upwards towards the closest peak. Staying close to the mountain as to avoid being seen, he had to maneuver through a couple of tricky spots, but the Force was with him. Successfully making it to the top, he could finally see the expanse of the cliffs as well as the outside of the operations. 

To the far left, he could see where a number of ships were stationed, at the ready. He could even make out some movement around the base. The labyrinth of caves and outside paths was evident from his point of view. One path would end as it opened into the side of the rock, the individuals disappearing into the mountain. He noticed a few people in dark uniforms walking closer than he would like to his hiding place. He was thankful for the blanket of the night to cover him, hide him. 

Although there was definitely movement outside, he was sure the main area of operation was hidden inside the mountain, through the caverns. Now he just had to figure out which path to take, which cave would lead him to his target.

The Force came in handy that day. He felt a pull to his right as his eye fixated on one specific entrance that looked to be the most heavily guarded with two uniformed individuals standing before it. Moving towards the front of the cliff, he lowered himself down, down until there was solid rock beneath his feet and a chisel path before him. 

Hugging the rock wall, he made his way closer. He managed to get within a few feet of the guards without being seen. Raising his hand, he felt them out with his mind. They were easily manipulated and each took a step back as their puppeteer walked past them through the desired entrance. 

This entrance did not look as narrow as some of the other ones he observed from above. This one could easily have accommodated carrying through larger equipment or larger numbers of people. As he cautiously continued, he felt the pull become even stronger, verifying the fact that he was on the right track. 

His eyes squinted in front of him. He was coming upon an opening. An opening that showed a much larger and more modern room. He could see the glow of the lights before he was even close to arriving there. The floor was covered with glowing tiles and the walls had been paneled with white sheets to reflect the illumination. He then noticed the panels of technical equipment lining his vision of the walls and large hollow projection equipment in the center of the rounded space. 

This was a control room. An empty control room. Or at least, he thought it was empty as he stepped inside. 

“Kylo Ren,” an echoing voice called out. “We meet again.”

Ben’s head snapped around the room, searching for the epicenter of the voice. He had to look up to the overhanging ledge leading around the perimeter of the room before he found it. There in the center, directly in front of him. 

“Hux,” he hissed half with disdain and half with forced indifference. 

His feet planted firmly on the ground just inside the entryway. His fingers hovering over both his blaster and his lightsaber. Eyes narrowed, ready.

Ben spoke again. “Fancy meeting you here, in the wake of Snoke’s failed First Order.” Why did his father’s humor always come out of him in these tense situations?

The tease seemed to spark something, a defensive emotion in the man who continued to hover from his perch above the room. “This is not Snoke’s ashes,” he sneered at the thought. “I’m establishing my First Order.”

Ben tilted his head upwards. “One with an obvious, easily deducible base?” He questioned, letting the fact that Ben was even there goad him on. “Or one fixated on the notion of raising more stormtroopers? That worked so well last time.”

It worked. The man’s face turned even redder, even Ben could see it from his distance. “One that doesn’t rely on the feeble minds of the Jedi or Sith to command authority,” Hux spat back.

Whether he knew it or not, that was a huge slip. The Alliance now had confirmation that Hux’s plan did not include any Force-sensitive beings.

A smug Hux shook his tensed jaw. “There was never any way the First Order could have risen with you still there.” He spit his words as if they were the ultimate burn. “You don’t have what it takes.”

Ben kept his eyes firm and level. “What it takes…”

“To overthrow without remorse!” Hux shouted with a force that showed how he solidified power in Snoke’s wake. “You don’t have the guts to do what it takes to acquire ultimate power.”

Power. Power is what it had always been about with Hux. “And that’s what you want, power?”

His lips pressed together as he released his stingers. “I killed my own father for it. Why couldn’t you?”

Yes, Armitage Hux had seen to his own father’s demise. And Kylo Ren had almost followed exactly. But Kylo Ren had changed, he had people who loved him fighting for him, he had found a new belonging outside of the ruthless pursuit of dominance.

The former Kylo Ren swallowed before he answered. “Because power was never my driving force.”

Hux paced to his right and then back to center, never taking his calculating gray eyes off his ‘visitor.’ He opened his mouth. “You’re here. Now what?” 

Now what? Hux was wanted dead or alive. ‘There are no noble Jedi here,’ Ben’s words rang in his head.

His voice held assurance like if he said it it would be prophecy. “Now you will come with me and be taken under the authority of the Alliance. They will decide your fate.”

The disappointment in hearing that phrase was not what Ben expected from his foe. Hux’s face fell and took on a look of mock sympathy. “You have got soft. Must be a family trait.”

Family… Ben’s hand whipped from his side and sent a shot of the force through the air to collide with his enemy, throwing him back against the rock wall and falling to the floor. 

Ben’s breathing increased, he huffed as he watched Hux slowly move to his knee and cradle his shoulder as he stood. “You’re reactive,” the man spit out.

Ben replied in a tone that let the other man know he would do it again. “Only when you provoke my family.”

“Funny, your mother said the same thing.” Hux actually smiled at that, a cunning smile. “I didn’t have the means to take her there, but I do now.” His hand moved to press a button on a control behind. 

A patrol of at least a dozen guards entered from a myriad of hidden doors around the circular room all holding a formidable blaster and wearing a familiar white mask.

“Restrain him!” He ordered his soldiers from above.

Ben felt the Force rise from within him as his hands rose with it. Stretching his arms to their full length, he held off any potential movement around him as the stormtroopers were frozen where they stood. 

Ben breathed again, flexing the muscles in his arms as he continued to push. His mouth opening and panting as he sneered back at Hux. “You said you had something to settle with me. Here I am, let’s settle it.”

The red-headed man clicked his tongue. “You’re not playing fair.”

“And you do play fair?”

His eyes narrowed. “No, I don’t.”

A prick, Ben felt a prick at his neck. His hand automatically released his previous hold to cover the sting and pull out the pin. A tranquilizing pin he realized too late. 

“Restrain him,” Hux yelled out his order again. “But I will be the one to kill him."

The team of white masks approached with more of a force this time, requiring increased action from their prey.

Ben whipped out his blue lightsaber with one hand and his blaster with the other, immediately blocking the cascades of incoming shots and firing back with a vengeance. He called on the Force to guide his actions and feel his surroundings, but that connection started to fade as he felt his muscles weaken. He managed to disarm at least 8 of the guards before he felt a shot nick him on his shoulder. Luckily it was the arm holding the blaster and that didn’t require his full range of motion. 

So he pressed on, getting a few more hits in before feeling another sting of a pin to his calf. 

‘Hux,’ he thought to himself. He needed to neutralize Hux. But every time he aimed for a shot, he felt another stormtrooper coming straight for him and he was forced to protect himself. 

Hux knew this, he watched with ever-growing confidence as his former ally crumpled. “You are responsible for the destruction of the Supreme Leader and for that, you must die.”

A new wave of soldiers entered from all corners of the room, circling him, blasters pointed at him. There must have been at least 20 fresh soldiers approaching. 20 against 1. 

His vision was blurry. Blinking furiously didn’t help and calling on the Force was only making his head pound with sharp pain. Hux. He needed to get Hux before Hux got him. He raised his blaster through the pain, still using his lightsaber to block oncoming shots. 

He watched as Hux, too, raised a blaster and aimed, directly at him. He was almost aligned when a distinct shot rang out from overhead. 

Hux collapsed over the railing, his weight forcing himself over the edge and slamming into the floor below with an audible thud.

Leia held up her smoking blaster and brought her eyes back down to her surrounded son. They arrived from an upper entrance just in time to see what was happening and for her to act without hesitation.

“Cover me,” she said to her husband as she flew down the side staircase to the ground level. 

As the hovering storm troopers realized there was another foe approaching, they peeled off to the second target.

Leia strategically hung behind the staircase as she used her blaster with a true force. Looking to her side, she saw Ben was back in action but clearly struggling. Her heart lurched as she pushed forward with new energies to reach her son. 

Han was certainly helpful from above as the number of stormtroopers diminished to only 50%. Leia picked off the few troopers left between her and her son, pumping her legs and dodging through to catch a glimpse at him again. 

As the last trooper fell between them, she was presented with her son, still standing. His legs were visibly shaky and his shoulder was bleeding. His blaster taking one last accurate shot as he helped the final stormtrooper to fall. His hair flopped over the back of his head as he turned to his mother. His eyes clouded, clearly not seeing straight, yet finding a wealth of relief when he saw his her as the only other person standing.

“Ben,” she called to him as she approached, reaching out to him and then falling to the floor with him as his legs finally gave out. “Han!” She called as the third Organa-Solo approached.

Ben’s eyes were blinking heavily as he felt the full effects wash over him. “Tranquilizer darts,” he husked.

“And your shoulder,” she added as her hand peeled away some of the ripped arm of his jacket to see more blood. “Let’s get him back to the ship.”

Ben was resistant as his father helped him up, finding his legs anything but steady. “But the rest of the base…”

“I’m calling in Poe,” Leia decided at the moment as she did what she could to help maneuver him onto his feet. “We now have the intel for them and they are better equipped to take over now that we took care of Hux.”

“You did,” Ben responded as he allowed most of his weight to rest on his father’s shoulder. “You took care of Hux.”

She was now in front of him, eyes crazy with worry and with the adrenaline. She moved a hand that was steadying his hip up to his cheek as she whispered her promise to him.

“I will do anything in my power to protect you, my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated how to do this for a while. One thing I knew, I wanted Leia to kill Hux. Let me know what you think. Also, Hux did conspire to kill his father in canon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've come to a moment... I do not have tomorrow's chapter finished. *Gasp! I hope to finish it today and be able to post tomorrow, but no promises. Next chapter is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue, which I also still need to write... Wish me luck!
> 
> Enjoy!

_She has been tense all day. Even tenser than her 6-year-old boy, and he was the one who was leaving the house that evening. Going off on a new adventure. Experiencing his first sleepover._

_They had both avoided it in the past. Leia, never feeling comfortable leaving Ben alone at night with anyone other than herself, Han, Luke or Chewie. Ben, never wanting to take the chance. They both felt secure with the current situation. But things were about to change. Ben was getting older and he was ready to step out of his comfort zone._

_Everything would go just swimmingly as long as he didn't have a nightmare. Wake up in the middle of the night with dreadful thoughts circling through his head without a means to escape or calm himself. And this wasn't just an irrational fear of a mother having separation anxiety. This was a very possible phenomenon._

_And that is what held Ben back in the past from accepting invitations from his friends who were inviting him over to their house. He was old enough to feel self-conscious about waking up frightened in the middle of the night around his friends that a sleepover was never an option._

_It had been a few days since Ben confidently informed his parents that Loki invited him for a sleepover that following weekend and that he had said yes. To say they were shocked is an understatement. But their little boy presented himself in such a convincing and proud way that they did everything they could to build up his self-esteem at this moment. It was all Ben talked about every day after school, even happily telling Lando about his exciting upcoming event. Leia took him to buy his very first sleep sack and watched with delight as Ben's eyes lit up at all the different choices, ultimately choosing the one she knew he would, covered with spaceships._

_But tonight was the night and she had been tense all day. Secretly tense, not wanting her son to know the inner monologue that was going through her head. She definitely slipped when dropping him off, her worries coming across in pattered, repetitive speech._

_“How are you feeling, bubba?” She asked again as she pulled her speeder up to Loki’s apartment. A location he had been to many times for playdates, but only in the light of day. It was still daylight out, but the orange hues of the sky promised night was falling._

_“Good,” Ben answered as he cuddled up to his rolled up sleep sack that was sitting in his lap and his stuffed backpack on his back._

_His mother had helped him pack earlier that day. Over preparing him for any circumstance and discreetly hiding his stuffed Ewok rolled up in a T-shirt, just in case._

_Ben hopped out of the speeder with his excited face on. The excitement of finally attending a sleepover and seeing what all the fuss was about had been overriding any previous hesitation._

_Leia was happy to see him still shine with enthusiasm and not back out at the last minute. But that didn't mean she wouldn't give him an out if he needed it._

_Coming around to the other side of the speeder, she placed her hand on his shoulder and hunched slightly. “Remember, I can come get you if you want. Just let me know.”_

_Yes, all he had to do was send her a message through his mind and she would be there in an instant with some excuse as to why he needed to leave. But he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to be brave. He wanted to fit in._

_“I know, Mommy,” he nodded for the third time._

_This was it. She expected three little boys to come running outside to meet their new friend any second. But she took this last opportunity alone to be a mother. Her hand circled his face from the top of his head down to his jaw. Her loving smile shining out to him._

_“I love you,” she cooed._

_That was when she saw it. His face drop. Only slightly, but she saw it. It only lasted a split second before his arms came to wrap around her neck._

_His hug ended all too quickly for her as the door opened with three little boys piling out._

_“Ben!” They greeted him with gusto as they ushered him through the door and onto their adventure._

_Loki had also invited their friends Chazr and Djon, both of whom Ben also really liked playing with. Their first stop was into Loki’s room where they showed Ben where they already laid out their sleep sacks and showed him where he should roll his out. Ben did just that and fed off the other kids’ enthusiasm. Then he slung his backpack off and onto his bed for that evening before all four boys exited the room and ran down the hall._

_“Let’s watch smashball!” Djon yelled as they all fell onto the sofa, prepared to watch a kid’s version of the game that ran as daily programs on the holo._

_“I like the blue team,” Ben said as he climbed up onto the sofa beside his friends._

_“Me too!” Called all three of the boys. Whether they all actually did prefer the blue team was up for debate. It seems general practice that when you're six years old and a friend says they like something, you definitely like that same thing too._

_The show didn’t hold their attention for long. “I have a smashball we can play,” Loki seemed to remember as he hopped from his spot and ran towards his room._

_The other boys didn't have enough time to run after him as he returned so fast holding up his toy high in the air._

_“Where can we play it?” Chazr questioned looking around at the living room with definitely breakable objects. “We need more room.”_

_Loki had an answer. “I’ll ask my mom if we can go to the fields.”_

_There was a large field in the nearby public park that Ben also frequently visited, so this made him excited. The familiar was always more of a comfort than the unknown._

_Loki’s mom appeared, as if by magic, as she heard her name._

_“We can go to the field.”_

_You would have thought she just announced the promise of peace throughout the entire galaxy at the reaction she got from the four boys._

_Rounds of hoots and yeahs reached the rafters as the floor shook with their jumping._

_“Can we have ice cream after, mom?”_

_The eruption halted momentarily, waiting with bated breath for an answer._

_“We can have ice cream…”_

_“Yay!!!” They all resumed their previous hoopla. Ben more so than ever. The promise of smashball and ice cream… there wasn't much better than that._

_The four boys played and ran their hearts out, finding that four people is the perfect size to play smashball. They were able to play four rounds before a fight between Loki and Djon almost ruined their day. Luckily, Loki’s mom was able to intercede before feelings were too hurt._

_Ben was excited to play three rounds were he acted as his team’s leader. And they won two of those games! Quite an accomplishment for the 6-year-old. His smiles couldn't have been wider and he couldn't have imagined a better playdate._

_The game officially ended when Chazr fell to the ground and bumped his knee. He didn't cry, but he came pretty darn close. Loki’s mom brushed off the still intact knee and encouraged the boy to stand up and walk it off. He didn't do it at first, but then she offered the idea that maybe ice cream would make it feel better. He agreed with her medical assessment._

_And so the four boys found themselves picking out their favorite ice cream flavors at the nearby shop where Chewie and Ben regularly frequented. This was another familiar activity that unconsciously comforted him. As they were sitting there and slowly making their ice cream colors disappear, the orange sky turned decidedly darker, marking the passing of time and giving the signal that night was officially here. Ben walked back to Loki’s apartment with his friends, beginning to get that unsettled feeling in his belly._

_Bedtime came and Ben’s little heart was pounding twice its usual speed. Loki’s mother supervised from afar as the four boys got their pajama’s on and brushed their teeth._

_“I have a new sleep sack!” Chazr announced as he danced his feet across the floor and plopped himself onto his neon green bedding._

_Djon followed him. “Mine’s old. I’ve had it since my first sleepover.”_

_Ben walked in and stood on his brand new sleep sack proudly. “I got one with spaceships on it.”_

_The other boys lead over to observe. “I like this spaceship,” Chazr announced as he looked over at all the different shapes and sizes that were represented on the fabric._

_Loki looked too as he walked over and sat down. “My mom has a spaceship like that.” He pointed to one of the more unique looking ones._

_Ben sat himself down, feeling better talking about spaceships. “My dad’s ship is super fast.” He announced with big eyes. “It made the Kessel run in 12 parsecs.”_

_That didn’t seem to impress for some reason. It always sounded exciting to Ben._

_Loki shuffled his body into his own sleep sack as he casually announced his future plans. “I’m gonna have a spaceship when I’m older.”_

_“Me too!” Said Chazr. “Me too!” Said Djon._

_“My dad said I can have his ship when I’m older,” Ben informed his crew._

_“I want brand a new ship,” Djon decided, laying on his back._

_“Me too!” Said Loki. “Me too!” Said Chazr_

_“Me too…” Said Ben, agreeing that the popular opinion must be right._

_Chazr followed Loki’s lead and pulled his body into his blankets as he waved his hand above. “And I’m gonna fly farther than anyone ever before!”_

_“Me too!” Said Loki. “Me too!” Said Don._

_“Me too!” Said Ben._

_“Well not tonight, little men.” Loki’s mom's voice startled all of them as they looked towards the bedroom entrance. “Get to sleep,” she employed with a smile as she flicked off the main lights._

_“Goodnight,” three of them whispered in unison._

_Ben was still seated upright, cross-legged on his bedding. It wasn’t time to go to bed yet, was it? He didn't want it to be. But all his friends now had their heads on their pillows._

_He slowly followed their lead, pulling back the edge of his sleep sack and burrowing his legs in, just like he did when he first brought it home. It seemed more exciting then._

_There was still talking even with the lights out and all of them huddled in their sleep sacks. Ben tried to contribute to the conversation, but he felt himself tense up. He wanted them to keep talking. He didn't want it to be time to go to sleep._

_But eventually, the voices dimmed and were converted into deep breaths as three of the boys drifted off to sleep. But not Ben._

_The next morning went by in a flurry. Loki’s mom served them a nice breakfast. Ben thought his father made better pancakes, but it was still good. It wasn't long before parents started to arrive, Ben’s mother being the first and right on time._

_He waved back to his friends as he threw his backpack on the back of the speeder’s floor and his mom carried his sleep sack to the other side._

_“How was it, bubba?” She asked with a brilliant smile and bated breath. “Did you have fun?”_

_Ben just nodded and waved out the window at the little eyes that were still watching him._

_Leia took the driver’s seat and put it into gear as she steered them towards home._

_She watched him carefully even as she concentrated on the traffic around her. Her enthusiastic boy was unnervingly quiet. She hadn't sensed any nightmares occur, which was a blessing as she woke up that morning to a lonely apartment._

_She gave him space and he took it, keeping quiet until they were almost home._

_“What kind of things did you play?” She finally asked, attempting to get some answer out of him._

_Ben yawned through his answer. “Smashball and we got ice cream.”_

_“Are you tired, my little starfighter?” She asked as she turned around in her seat to watch his eyes start to close._

_He nodded, smacking his lips as his head leaned into the door._

_“How was your sleep?” She asked with hesitation, pulling into their apartment._

_He shook his head._

_She took that as meaning, ‘not good.’ “You didn’t have any nightmares,” she stated._

_He confirmed that with a single nod._

_With the speeder parked and engine turned off, she expected him to hop out. But he didn’t._

_She walked around to his side and leaned in, her hand running across his forehead. “Did you get any sleep, baby?”_

_Though his eyes were still closed, he heard her. His little head shook as the curve of his lip turned downward. “I’s was too scared…” his tiny voice admitted, falling into his old speech pattern as he sniffled._

_“Oh, baby…” Leia’s heart broke for him, her exhausted, brave little boy._

_With her body bent forward, she wrapped her arms on either side of him, using all of her strength to hold him against her chest. The 6-year-old was much too large for her to carry comfortably, but that didn't stop her today._

_He let her take him, let his head fall to her shoulder without opening his eyes. He did his best to be brave and that was as good as it got that day._

* * *

“We’re here,” Han announced as he made his way back through the ship to where Ben was resting. Han certainly didn't like that his son was injured, but he did like the fact that he acted as pilot on their way to check-in with Leia’s contacts in Chandrila. 

Leia had spent most of the ride with Ben or lying down after she exhausted herself once again, calling on the Force to help heal her son’s seriously wounded shoulder. She had given him some much-needed relief as soon as they were safely off-planet and not being pursued. It probably wasn’t as good of a job as Luke could have done or even Rey at this point in her training, but it worked. Leia gladly laid down in one of the bunks for a while as she regained her own strength. 

“Can you walk?” She asked him now as he tentatively put some weight onto his legs and maneuvered from the bunk into a full standing position. 

“I think so,” he replied, starting out overly cautious but feeling more comfortable as he successfully shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Take my hand.” She held out her limb for him as he took one step and then another quite successfully. The drug had worn off and his movement was almost back to normal.

“And your shoulder?” She asked excitedly, grateful for his successful recovery.

He rolled the body part in question and found a little pain, but also a full range of motion. “Much better, thanks.”

There was still a significant scar slicing down the muscles in his clavicle, but that was minuscule compared to what could have been. 

Han tossed him one of his spare shirts to cover up as the team moved to disembark. 

“We won’t stay for long,” Leia promised as the ramp lowered and Chewie joined them from his place in the cockpit.

Han nodded in agreement. “We’ll check-in, see what else Dameron wants, and head home.”

Ben knew they were doing this for his benefit, relieving him of any additional stress. “I’m fine,” he assured them, only half annoyed at their concern for him.

“We know you’re fine,” Han said in a mocking voice.

[He misses Rey,] Chewie growled as he followed Leia down the ramp.

“I’m sure he does,” Han noted as he let Ben walk in front of him, monitoring his balance just in case. 

Leia chuckled as she turned at the bottom of the ramp. “I miss Rey, so I’m sure he does as well.”

Ben huffed at this discussion. “Can we stop talking about ‘him’ like I’m not right here?”

“Fair enough,” Leia acknowledged as the four of them walked from the bottom of their ship towards the buildings on the military base where they had landed.

As some soldiers came in to view and noticed the approaching party, some of them stopped what they were doing and gave recognition. Some in the form of a salute, others a wave, and others a boisterous clap.

This wasn't a moment that Ben was used to, finding recognition in a proud accomplishment. A successful mission that he led. 

He felt his father’s hand come up to clasp his good shoulder. He added his voice to the praise. “You did well, son. You’re a born leader.”

The younger man half scoffed. “I almost got killed.”

“But you had your crew to back you up,” Han reminded him.

Yes. “I did,” he acknowledged, though he highly doubted he would ever face a more challenging opponent that he already had in Snoke’s or Hux. 

Still, he felt high off of the adrenaline that was still pumping through his veins. He liked this, the danger, the challenge, the joy from the accomplishment, the feeling that he was doing something that mattered. 

A limited number of uniformed soldiers approached from one of the side buildings. It didn't take long for him to decipher the figure of Poe Dameron striding towards them. Of course, upon stepping into their presence, he reached his arms out directly to Ben's mother. 

“Leia,” he grinned a wide smile that filled his entire face.

“Poe,” she called back just as delighted. They shared a meaningful embrace. “It’s good to see you.”

The now leader of the Alliance military pulled back slightly but kept his hands on her arms. “Even better to see you!” He shook his head in that charming way that reminded Ben of a younger version of his father.

“Has your team arrived at Parnassos?” She questioned, getting right down to business. 

He nodded in confirmation. “Their air artillery was right where you said it would be. We took out that and their ships first before launching a ground unit to secure the rest.”

“And the…” She didn't know what to call the myriad of individuals that had collected on that island. Stormtroopers? Children? Captives? She finally settled on. “Inhabitants?”

“We’re bringing them back here for processing,” he informed her. “Depending on their position and alliances, some will probably be put on trial and some will be released back to their home planets.”

Han stepped up to add his own two cents. “You’ll also have information about which planets are in cahoots, like Arkanis.”

Poe finally shifted his eyes from Leia to the rest of the crew. “Solo,” he held out a hand and received a firm handshake. Poe’s eyes then drifted to the other man’s, his face showing a surprising amount of respect and admiration as he held out his hand once again. “And Ben.”

Ben took the handshake but was even more surprised when Poe pulled him closer to his side and started walking back towards the headquarter’s building with Ben right beside him.

“You led the mission,” Poe stated first before nodding, “Well done.”

Should he say thank you? That didn't quite seem appropriate or true to his own character, so Ben stayed quiet. 

Poe continued. “You show some real talent, not that I’m surprised due to the genes you hail from.”

Hadn’t he been hearing that his whole life? But he had lived long enough to find himself through all of the trials that lay behind him. He was a talented pilot, like his father. But he had his mother’s brain and her thoughtful, strategic thinking. He learned a lot from the path he had been on, learned what loyalty meant and learned what true power was. And he had learned a lot from Rey, from her passion and her persistence. 

He felt this all coming together in the person he was becoming. 

Poe tilted his head to address the man as they walked on. “Ever thought about joining us in your own right?”

Joining the Alliance of the Republic officially, not just following along for the ride. Would they even trust this former First Order leader to do that? “As…” Ben hesitantly questioned.

“Special projects.” Poe had a request right on the tip of his tongue. “Flying jobs mostly. I need some good pilots who know how to get out of situations fast if they go sour. And someone who knows the systems well.”

Ben certainly had a strong sense of geography. He had made that a priority throughout his whole life. And they trusted him enough to be given this responsibility. That made a huge difference and that was the reason for the hopeful flutter that spread throughout his chest. 

“Think about it,” Poe said with a final slap on the man’s arm as they entered the headquarters. 

“I will,” Ben promised.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success! I finished this chapter and hope to finish the epilogue by tomorrow. Enjoy friends! This saga is coming to an end.

_She was spending another night as a politician, completely prepared and resigned to this idea._

_Leia was dressed to the nines, as always, in a slim, satin green dress with thin straps and a twisted back. Her hair was even more complicated than usual. She had more time to prep with Chewie there to entertain her son and Han not there to distract her._

_She left her apartment with a kiss for her son. She made sure he had his pajamas on and was ready for bed before Chewie arrived. Less of a battle for the Wookie was always better. She already girded herself for a long night and to return to her bed long after her son was asleep._

_She had met with Mon earlier in the day so they could strategize together about their game plan for the evening. Who would target which Senator, who would avoid which Ambassador, and how they would both take the burden of talking with the ‘problem children.’ Meaning the officials who were notoriously hard to put up with or to negotiate with._

_And it was with one of their ‘problem children’ whom she found herself speaking with for over half an hour. Actually, she was doing less of the talking and more of the listening. With a glass in her hand, she swirled the air that had long occupied the empty container. Gods, what she wouldn’t give for another drink. She was already two deep but could certainly benefit from a third._

_The party was hosted by a few of the wealthy influencers whom Leia was obligated to work with on a regular basis. And they knew everyone, everyone with any sort of political power was present that night._

_While the man in front of her talked on and on, her eyes scanned the room, and religiously followed the droids who were carrying trays of filled glasses. Alas, those droids seemed to be avoiding her like the plague. Thus her glass remained empty and she continued to half-listen as the Senator finally seemed to wrap up his life story._

_Leia plastered her charming smile on her face as she pretended to be amused. “Fascinating, Senator,” she rolled as she shook her head. “You should really publish your memoirs.”_

_Her sarcasm cloaked with charm was always well received, this time just as always. “Funny you should say that,” his eyes brightened as she hit on another topic he was even happier to pursue. “I have a draft that I would appreciate…”_

_She saw where this was going and immediately acted to abort this conversation. “That reminds me…” she quickly turned the subject, her eyes growing only slightly as she panicked. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, what are your priorities for this term?”_

_That was the best topic she could come up with in the moment._

_The man was about to take her cue to pivot when she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt someone’s fingers clutch onto either side of her waist._

_“Gaaah!” She shrieked as she flailed her arms and bent her knees to pull away from her attacker, a fight or flight reflex rarely seen from her by the company in the room. Now she was glad that her glass was only filled with air._

_She stepped to the side with her arms automatically moving into a defensive stance. Hearing a familiar amused chuckle, she felt herself being pulled towards this new being and barely caught his face as his lips took over hers._

_She knew those lips. She knew this kiss. She didn’t know how it was possible that she could be experiencing this here and now. He wasn’t supposed to get back for another few days. Yet here he was and here she was. Where were they again?_

_She felt her back bend as he supported her with his arm cradling her shoulders and his other hand at her waist. Her cool, confident demeanor that she had worn into this party was completely stripped. And all that was left of her melted into his embrace._

_Moving her lips over his with even more fervor, she flung her arms to caress the nape of his neck and used her other arm to cling to her shoulders, tipping the glass that she still held, air spilling everywhere._

_Han’s grin as she pulled away gave her miracle level healing to her soul. “Surprise, sweetheart,” he lilted as he took a moment to look into her bright eyes from her recumbent position before lifting her back onto her feet._

_She exhaled as some of the feelings came back into her limbs. The first thing out of her mouth brought her back to there here and now. “How did you get through security?” She asked as her eyes scanned to the people around her who were pretending they weren’t staring._

_His eyes gleamed with mirth as he kept her arms in his hands._

_She tilted her head at his expression. “How?”_

_“Told them I was Mr. Organa.”_

_He giggled along with her as he lowered his forehead to hers._

_She rolled her head to the left and then to the right. “You scared my companion away.”_

_He shook his head, keeping himself pressed against her like glue. “Yeah, not sorry.”_

_“Me neither…” She said under her breath as she raised her lips to his for another much needed peck._

_She stepped back, reaching behind her to place her empty glass on a table._

_Only he didn’t let her get far._

_“Let’s go,” he said as he linked her fingers with his and pulled her back to him._

_Her eyebrows crossed as she stood stock-still. “Go where?”_

_“Home,” he said obviously as he successfully pulled her to the side of the room._

_She finally took notice of his image below his lips. He had the wrinkled appearance of a man who hadn’t changed his shirt, vest, or pants for the past three days. He had obviously come here right after he landed._

_“Han, honey,” she uttered as she stopped his determined forward motion. “If you didn’t notice I’m kind of in the middle of something.”_

_“Don’t care,” his answer was immediate as he turned back to her with a look on his face that imitated a wounded pet. “I wanna be selfish.”_

_“What about me?” She only half scoffed._

_“Please.” His fingers made their way to her sides as he rubbed his tips up and down her silky dress. “Be selfish for once.”_

_Be selfish for once. She sighed. Yes, she deserved to think about herself first, let her emotions lead her actions for once._

_“Senator Organa,” another voice came within earshot and immediately sent a jolt to her shoulders. She recognized that voice as another ambassador whom she had been strategically avoiding._

_“Oh gods…” She squinted her eyes and kept her head turned to the one man in front of her. With a stretch of her neck, she reached up as high as her height could take her, her head dropping back. “Kiss me now.”_

_“Absolutely, your worsh…” He didn’t finish as she grasped his neck and devoured his mouth._

_It took longer than she expected for the voice to realize what was happening in front of him and to speak again. “Oh excuse me…” he said as he took his cue to politely bow out._

_She didn’t let Han up for air until she was sure the real intruder was gone. She let out a frustrated growl as she broke off._

_“I’m going to need to work on my apology to Mon,” she huffed._

_He nodded his head in agreement. “I’ll buy her something,”_

_She was decided. “Come on.”_

_She took the lead as they clung to the walls to try and leave as inconspicuously as possible. Nobody noticed or chose to question as the two snuck from the room._

_“You’re early,” she finally stated the obvious with a quick glance behind her._

_“Lando’s got a fast ship and he had an impatient copilot.”_

_That checked out. She expected those two men to break the sound barrier when they were flying together._

_“You drive?” He asked as he moved to pace beside her, walking quickly through the halls of the building, past security, and towards the exit._

_She nodded as she pumped her legs faster to keep up._

_“Good,” he said as he squeezed her hand in his._

_She felt his mind swimming as his smirk grew. “Where are we going?” She asked, her eyes analyzing him in her peripheral vision._

_“Falcon,” he informed her. “It’s closer.”_

_“And it doesn’t have a child there.” She added the additional context with her own grin._

_He reveled in her suave tone, immediately turning his body to block hers and finding his arms snaking around her waist. “What time does Chewie expect you home?” He asked with his lips diving into her ear lobe._

_“Not for another hour or two,” she informed him as she pulled away, working to get them to their final destination as soon as possible._

_Han took a moment to consider their time. He let out his remark as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “That’ll do.”_

* * *

They didn’t stay on Chandrila any longer than necessary. They all wanted to get home. None more so then the dark-haired young man. He had a lot waiting for him on that planet.

They stayed until Poe confirmed with his team that Parnassos had been secured and all personnel were in custody and protection. They were even able to find the digital records Hux meticulously kept on each individual, where they came from, and who their contacts were on each planet where they harvested. Carise Sindian was one of the first on that list.

Poe casually mentioned all the work they now had to do as they worked to round up all of the First Order allies that were mentioned in these documents. He looked at Ben, rather inconspicuously, as he outlined the new challenge in front of them.

Ben got the message. He could be one of their most valuable assets. He had a lot to think about.

Han continued to pilot the ship to take them home. That made him happy. Ben didn’t put up a fight, even though he was feeling much better. He took the time to sit back and reflect, think. Come to terms with the offer in front of him.

His mother made a few comments that would have allowed him to discuss his thoughts openly, but he didn’t feel ready to talk about it yet. At least, not with her. 

He felt relief as he saw the hues of the Naboo planet to come into his view. Home. It was still in the middle of the day at the time they arrived, so he was sure she was in the middle of training. He mentally prepared himself to wait until the evening to see her again. But his thoughts didn’t account for how much she wanted to see him.

As Han and Chewie pulled the ship into their home hanger, he took note of the figure of his wife standing at the hanger opening. He felt tension he didn’t even know he had leave his body. 

He stood from his seat even before the ship was securely on the ground and opened the ramp as soon as he could reach it.

With the last piece of metal separating them taken care of, he descended the ramp and strode right into her arms.

“Ben,” she smiled her brilliant smile as she wrapped her arms as best she could around his back and up to his shoulders. It was certainly getting harder to give a proper hug with her stomach protuberance. 

But that protuberance only made their embrace more meaningful as he dug his nose into her shoulder and breathed in the scent that was her. His hands traveled from her back and down to caress the bulge that he swore grew since he last saw her. His lips landed on hers as he reveled in this homecoming. 

“You’re okay?” She asked as she moved her face back slightly, taking in his slightly scruffy appearance.

“I’m fine.” He nodded his assurance. “Hux is taken care of.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know that.”

Of course, she knew that. She had been present for most of his exciting and frightful mission. She felt his stupor as he finally found Hux, felt his swirling emotions as he contemplated his next move, and felt his pain as he was hit in the shoulder. But he was here now, returned to her in one piece which brought her back to a place of peace. 

“How are you?” He asked.

His question brought her out of her immense relief. “How am I?” She asked back in a voice that said he was crazy for even thinking about her after all he went through.

“Yeah…”

“Ben Solo,” she quickly admonished with her hands slapping against his shoulders. “You were the one who was shot!”

“But you’re pregnant…” He said in his worry voice.

“Not the same thing,” she cut him off.

“I know but…”

“Not the same thing, sweetie,” Leia confirmed as she finally came to intercept Rey for a hug. She deduced they had spent enough time dallying on the ship to give her son a moment before securing her own Rey greeting.

The young girl grinned as she moved to greet Leia, Ben hovering close by.

“How are they treating you?” Leia asked after Rey’s health in her own words.

The young girl smiled as her hands went to rub her growing stomach. “The past few days have been fine, gloriously fine.”

Leia was about to launch into another series of questions when Han came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, Leia,” he said, perceptive for once. “Let’s leave them be.”

“I’m coming!” Leia admonished as she gave Rey’s hands one last squeeze before allowing Han to pull her away.

Leia, Han, and Chewie made their way back to the ship to do some final work to shut the transport down. But as they walked away, Han posed a curious question about Leia’s previous word choice. “They?”

Finally left to their own devices, Ben gladly took Rey’s outstretched hand and pulled her close as they began their walk home. 

“How are you feeling?” Rey asked as they found a slow pace together, following along the hilly path through the Naboo landscape. She took a quick moment to smile at the new walk she was sporting, more of a waddle than her usual quick stride. 

Ben sighed as he thought about his answer. “A galaxy without Armitage Hux is a step in the right direction.” He truly believed that. Hux was a clear and present danger to the galaxy at large as well as him personally. “I’m feeling relieved and…” he paused. “I’m feeling a sense of professional purpose I haven’t felt in a while.”

“I’m proud of you,” Rey stated as she gleamed at him from his side. “If you didn’t already know that.”

“I know.” He pulled her closer. Hearing those words from her never failed to make him feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy.

It took almost the whole walk home before he spoke up about the real thoughts that were swimming through his mind.

“They offered me a job,” he shared out of the blue without context. That was the only way he could seem to get it out.

“Who?” She questioned, trying to catch up to the wheels turning in his mind. “The Alliance?”

He nodded as they continued to walk. “Poe Dameron.”

She took that in. If General Poe Dameron was personally asking him to take up a position, this was something important. “What kind of position?”

He shrugged, not entirely clear on the specifics himself. “Special Projects.”

“Not like Leia?”

“No,” he shook his head emphatically. He would never be considering that. There was no way he could politic his way through countless galas and dinners and network as his full-time profession. “Not an ambassadorship. Definitely not.”

“What would the job entail?”

He started to list all the points he and Poe had briefly discussed. “Mission-driven assignments. For one thing, there’s a list of planet leadership who worked with Hux. The Alliance wants them detained. I’d be able to fly…”

“That’s where your heart is,” she noted as she recognized the intones of his voice rise as he spoke of the work. “You have so many valuable attributes to share with the galaxy.”

He felt his lips curl up as he tilted his head so he could meet her eyes. “So do you.”

“Yes,” she acknowledged with a proud assurance. She had come a long way in recognizing her abilities. “We both do.” 

He let his fingers shift in her palm so he could feel the ring she wore, his digits playing with the band as they finally saw their cottage appear in the distance. 

“What did you tell Poe?” She brought him back into the conversation.

“Said I’d have to talk it over with my wife.” He was learning. No more secrets. 

“I’m on your side, always will be.” That was her position and she was sticking to it. “Do you want to become an official member of the Alliance of the Republic, take your place among your mother, father, grandmother, and grandfather before you?”

His answer was simple but telling. “I want to be the best version of myself that I can be.”

She stopped him, halted both of their movement as she turned to face him. Her eyes bore into his as she gauged his reaction. “And have you reached that yet?”

No, not yet. But he was very close. “I’m becoming that person,” he shared with a nod.

She heard his answer and approved, finding her lips curling up as she related that to her own situation. “We both are.”

Yes, they were. Emerging from the quagmire of war and destruction to an evolving process of being. 

“We’re doing it together.” His words both a statement and a promise as his forehead lowered to hers.

She rubbed her head against his. “Kiss me,” she said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A smirk spread over his face as he complied, pressing his lips against hers as he once again took her in his arms.“What time does your training start?” He asked as his lips traveled to her ear lobe.

“Not for another two hours,” she informed him as she let her forehead fall against his shoulder. 

Ben took a moment to consider their time. He let out his remark as he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her home. “That’ll do.”


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue! Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me and a special thanks to those who leave me notes along the way. I so appreciate hearing from you and hope you enjoyed this continuation! I don't have anything in the works right now, but I may continue this universe with some one-shots. If you have any suggestions on what you might like to see, please send me a comment!
> 
> Thanks again! Enjoy!

_He groaned, opening his eyes to a glorious sight he hadn’t seen in the past few weeks. He had grown tired of waking up to the sound of a strange ship and the view of a bunk ceiling. But this wake up was much warmer, more comforting, familiar._

_She appeared from the ‘fresher doorway, silk robe tied loosely around her slim waist. A delighted smile graced her face as she drew in the sight of him sprawled on the bed, watching her, waiting for her, yearning for her._

_“Mornin’, sweetheart!” He crooned, morning grogginess nowhere in his vocabulary._

_“Good morning,” she answered strutting over to his side of the bed and leaning over for a kiss. “You sure are chipper.”_

_He kept his eyes on her and nodded, happy to stare at her all day. “I slept better than I have all week.”_

_She kissed him again. “I’m glad.” Walking around to the other side of the bed, she flopped down beside him and let out a groan, sagging her body into the plush bedding._

_He studied her, eyes closing again as she stretched her arms above her head._

_“Turn over,” he instructed, nudging her shoulder and sitting up so he hovered over her._

_Her eyes met his as she complied without question._

_With her on her stomach, he reached for her shoulders and helped her shrug her robe down to her waist, revealing her sleeping tank top and tight muscles. He lifted a leg over her body straddling her and sitting on her bottom._

_“Okay?” he asked, making sure his weight was not too much for her._

_She sighed, releasing some built-up tension and nodded, her eyes closing peacefully._

_He began working his agile fingers at her shoulder blades, receiving an immediate gratifying moan. As soon as that sensation shot to her brain, she naturally tensed._

_“Relax, Princess,” his suave voice caressed her ears._

_He felt her gradually release, opening up her muscles to his service._

_“It’s good to have you back.” She moaned when he hit a particularly tight spot on her shoulder._

_“Yeah, I’m sure,” he intoned skeptically. “You didn’t have anyone to yell at or to give you a massage.”_

_She nodded in her hazy pleasure. “That’s right, flyboy. Service me.”_

_He laughed heartily, digging his exquisite fingers deeper into her tense tissue. “Absolutely, your worship.” He changed the subject as he continued his ministrations. “How long do you think we have until our little starfighter makes his appearance?”_

_“Not long,” she decided, giving him a look from the corner of her eye before closing them again. “I’m surprised he’s stayed in his room as long as he has.”_

_Finishing his treatment, Han placed a kiss at the base of her neck and another between her shoulder blades, taking pleasure in her warm, sweet skin. He slid down her back, interlocking their legs and laid half on top of her, resting his head on her pillow facing her still closed eyes._

_She opened her eyes, appreciating the warmth of his breath against her cheek and his weight still pressing against her, keeping her secured. “Here he comes,” she grinned, sensing movement from their little boy._

_“Hide me!” He suddenly decided, rolling to his side and flipping himself under the covers. “Cover me up.”_

_“You’re going to try and scare your son?” She asked as she sat up to watch his clumsy shuffle._

_He lifted his head from under the covers. “Yeah,” he said point-blank. “Now help me hide.”_

_Rolling her eyes, she answered his plea. “Move closer to my legs so you look like less of a lump.”_

_He followed her instructions and laid as close to her as possible to try and disguise his frozen body. She did her best to smooth out the blankets just in time._

_“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Leia cooed from her seat against the headboard as her little boy pushed back their bedroom door._

_His yawn immediately took over any words he might have been about to say. He was still in his pajamas with his Ewok dragging in his hand. His other hand moved up to his eyes, wiping away the sleepiness and brushing his tangled hair from his face._

_“Did you have fun with Chewie last night?” She tilted her head as she asked._

_He grinned as he shook his head and took another step into the room. “We stayed up late!” His head turned as he noticed something out of the usual. “Daddy’s home?”_

_It was phrased as a question but garnered excitement with his enthusiastic confidence in his assessment._

_“Damn it,” the grumpy lump hissed from under the covers as he began to move. His head poked out of the covers, hair ruffled in all the wrong places. “How did you know?” He huffed as he met his son’s brilliant smile._

_The little boy giggled as he climbed up on the bed. “I saw your boots,” he shared as he wrapped his arms around his father._

_Han couldn’t help but smile as he sat up, leaning against the headboard next to Leia. “I was gonna scare you.”_

_Leia let her hand run over her little boy’s head, joining the family moment. “You’re too smart for him now."_

_Han agreed as Ben sat back in the center of the bed on the other side of his father. “You’ve grown a lot, buddy.”_

_Their growing boy nodded emphatically. “I’m getting big.”_

_“You are,” Han repeated as he repositioned his pillow behind him so his head was propped up. “Almost too big for me to lift anymore.”_

_“Not that big!” Ben argued back as he stood on the mattress and took a couple of bounces. “Mommy can still lift me up.”_

_“Yes, but I’m stronger than your father,” Leia noted as she shifted to her side, propped up on her elbow. “He’s getting old.”_

_That got Han going. He flipped his head to her. “I’m not dead yet!”_

_Her teasing made her smile and stretch a hand to his waist as she lightly scratched his side._

_Ben did a bigger jump on the bed as his mind continued to spin with what it would be like when he was grown up. “I’m gonna be even bigger when I’m older.”_

_Leia nodded as she watched Ben’s eyes turn up to the ceiling. “That’s right.”_

_“Taller than Daddy!” He announced as he did his biggest jump yet._

_Leia smiled and said “Maybe,” just as Han frowned and said, “Never.”_

_“You’re going to be a special man, bubba,” Leia assured her young son. “I know you will be.”_

_The little boy burst with pride, his future looked bright._

_“Daddy! Lift me up so I can fly!” Ben spread his arms out and was waiting for his father to hold him by the waist and help him to fly above the bed._

_Han couldn’t resist the kid, so he sunk down on the bed and raised his arms up as the 21 kg weight tilted into his arms, his hands on the boy’s hips. The little boy stretched out his arms as he felt his body tilt from one side to the other as laughter erupted from the Organa-Solo household over the Hanna City skyline._

* * *

The coming of spring meant the birth of new life.

It started as they expected. She felt the onset of labor that morning, the Force giving her ample warning time to prepare a small bag for her and the baby. 

Ben was, understandably, anxious and felt at a loose end as she busied herself with preparations.

They made it to the birthing hospital on Naboo with plenty of time and the labor was a blessedly easy one. That didn’t mean there weren’t two stressed future parents as the hours ticked on, but it eventually produced two exhausted parents at the end of the day. Ben sent word to his mom and dad that all was well, but he knew they wouldn’t take his word for it. He knew they would be at the clinic as fast as their speeder could take them. 

He smiled, more accurately, his smile continued. It hadn’t left his face since he first clapped his eyes on the little boy that was ever so gently placed in his arms.

“I hope you know how loved you are,” Ben spoke in the softest, lowest voice he knew how to. He leaned over the small crib in the corner where this new being slept soundly. His fingers ran through the rich black hair and caressed the ear he was speaking into. 

His sleeping audience did not respond, simply rolled a little in the bed, and let out a mew. 

He pressed his lips together at the sleeping form and continued his one-sided conversation. “I wish you’d open those big brown eyes of yours. You have your mother’s eyes.” 

He turned away from his audience to look across the room at the other occupant. Or he should say, occupants. His wife was sitting up in a chair beside the hospital bed, looking much better than she had just a few hours earlier. She was in her own world, cuddling their second bundle of joy in her arms, eyes fixated on the precious being before her. She looked in her element. One would never guess the trepidation she overcame to finally envision herself as a mother. But time had passed and she was becoming the multifaceted woman she wanted to be.

He seemed to be taking to fatherhood like he had been groomed for it. With a confidence he seemed to always have in him, he lifted the sleeping little scrunched up boy from his bed, wrapping the soft green blanket around his body and supporting the head. 

“Let’s take a walk, my boy.” He rested his son’s head in the crook of his elbow, bouncing him gently across the room and to the window. “Grandma and Grandpa are coming soon,” he whispered as he showed his son the Naboo landscape, the land his children would call home.

He was quiet for a time as he watched the serene face take slow, steady breaths. “I can’t stop staring.” If it was possible, his grin grew even wider.

His head was turned at the sound of a small coo coming from across the room. He watched as his wife shifted her arms and a little arm stretched from the bundle. 

“Ben,” the voice called from across the room. “Look at her.”

He walked over to the other two members of his family and leaned his hip against the chair’s arm to look down at his daughter. The tiny lips on the scrunched up face pressed together as a bit of drool pooled. And then he saw the two slits where there were surely eyes underneath begin to crack open. 

“Hello there!” The father whispered in a soft voice that never before came out of the man’s mouth. He was enchanted, completely enthralled with the two beings he helped create. The two beings he would watch grow and become their own persons. 

He burst with pride. Their future looked bright.

There was a commotion right outside their room that the enamored parents were oblivious to.

“Han,” Leia implored as she turned around to stop him in his tracks. “Wait a moment.”

“Yeah?” He exhaled. His heavy breathing matched hers, both of them pushing their physical limits as they flew through the hospital. 

She raised a hand to his chest and looked him squarely in the eyes, her tone dead serious. “We have to remember these are not our children.”

“What do you mean?” He questioned, his eyebrows coming together.

She elaborated as the adrenaline forced her to keep her feet moving, shifting her weight from one side to the other. “I mean, we need to give them space and time to be a family and not monopolize them or intrude…”

Han scoffed as he interrupted her warning. “We wouldn’t do that!”

“You don’t think so?” She said it like he was crazy.

He stuck to his story, shaking his head. “Besides they have two of them. They can share.” He continued along that line of thought. “Also they might not notice if one goes missing for a while.”

“Oh, hush.” She slapped her hand against his chest as she grinned at his tease.

“Come on,” he turned her back around and followed close behind as she made the last turn into the room.

Struck dumb. That was the only way to describe their initial reaction upon seeing the family of four huddled together in the corner. Mother sitting in the chair, father hovering close by, and a bundled child cuddled in each of their arms.

It took more than a moment for either of them to say or do anything. Finally, Han managed to vocalize a breathless phrase that sounded sort of like, “Hey, kid.”

Ben’s trance was broken at the slurred phrase. “Dad, Mom,” he said as he raised his smile to greet their visitors. “Meet your grandkids.”

Priceless. That was the best word to describe the look on the new grandparent’s faces as they took in the scene before them. 

“Oh, Ben…” Leia cried as she stepped towards her son and closer to the next generation. 

Ben stood up as she approached, tilting the baby in his arms towards her. 

“Han, look at him,” she gushed at first sight, her arms moving to her son’s arm as she stroked it up and down.

“Yeah, I see,” Han said with a grin as he peered over her shoulder, gazing in awe at the tiny baby that reminded him so much of their own baby boy. 

“You wanna hold him?” Ben asked his mother to her immense delight.

“Let me put these things down first.”

That was the first time it was even acknowledged that she was carrying flowers to deliver to the new parents. But she quickly discarded them on the bed as she sat herself on the edge and reached out her arms.

Ben shifted his bundle briefly before he relinquished his charge. “Say ‘hi’ to your grandson.”

“Oh, Ben,” she exclaimed breathlessly again as the tiny weight was placed in her care. “He’s beautiful.”

The precious cargo remained asleep as she settled him into the crook of her elbow and held him close to her chest. There was nothing else she could say that would accurately describe her euphoria. So she remained silent, soaking in the moment. Han eventually sat beside her and moved a hand to touch the little boy’s cheek, smoothing over the soft skin.

“You’re doing well, Rey?” Leia lifted her eyes for only a moment.

The new mother grinned, watching the entire scene in front of her. “I am wonderful.” 

“Han,” Leia said, her focus back on the baby. “Doesn’t he look just like…”

“Yeah, he does,” Han answered the question even before it was asked. This was without a doubt the spitting image of Ben Solo. 

“Don’t forget there’s another one.” Ben mocked their fascination with the single baby.

Leia lifted her head and shook it with renewed awe. “I knew there were two instantly, but it seemed so impossible to comprehend…”

“Well,” Ben said as he leaned down to his wife and took his daughter from her carefully. “Twins do run in my family if you didn’t already know that.”

“And they’ll have each other to grow up with,” Leia shared, her voice dripping with longing for that experience that she was denied.

Ben took the few steps back towards the bed with his daughter stretched out. “Here, Dad. Another lady in your life.”

Han’s arms were much stiffer than Leia’s, but he managed alright and welcomed the small package onto his lap.

His eyes quickly lit up as he watched her little mouth smack. “This was the scariest thing in the world, the first time I held you,” Han shared with a nod towards his son. “The doctors had to show me how to do it. I got pretty good.”

“What a talent, hotshot,” Leia drolly commented in her happiest teasing way.

Han looked at the sleeping form cradled in his own arms and then at the twin resting in Leia’s.

“Which one’s gonna be a pilot?” He asked both Ben and Rey seriously.

Ben pretended to take that seriously as he sat on Rey’s chair’s arm and rested his arm around her shoulder. “Do you mean we have to decide that for them now? Why wasn’t that in the parenting contract?”

“They’re not going to grow up,” Rey decided for them. “I want them to stay like this forever.”

Leia completely understood that feeling, she remembered it well. “They’ll be grown before you know it,” she whispered, taking a mental image of the tiny faces to remember always.

Han nodded. “It happens so fast. Too fast.”

Ben interrupted their fun with his conviction. “They’ll be whatever they want to be.” He was determined to see to it. To give them the love and support they deserved to grow into the best version of the person they could become. “The future is looking bright for our little Loki…”

This was the first time both Leia and Han were hearing the names of the beings they were holding. Both their eyes raised to their son, the anticipation heightened.

Ben paused to make sure he had both of their attention. “Our little Loki and Breha.” 

The coming of spring meant the birth of new life. A New Hope. A new future and a new story for the next generation to tell.


End file.
